


Polaroid

by LinkerOktober



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkerOktober/pseuds/LinkerOktober
Summary: ¿Qué harías si unos meses antes de tu boda conoces al amor de tu vida?¿Le dejarías escapar?¿Escaparías con él?¿Le mentirías con tal de no perderlo?¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por tu alma gemela?
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 5





	1. Las dos caras de la moneda

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Hayime Isayama
> 
> Historia cien por ciento original y de mi autoria

Cinco y media de la mañana, ciudad de Liberio. El despertador sonó con su típico pitido estridente, él se levantó para dar inicio a su típica jornada como publicista. Recibiendo órdenes y haciendo lo que sus clientes le pedían. Cumpliendo las preferencias de todo el mundo. 

—Un día más...—soltó para si mismo seguido de un gran bostezo. 

Se dirigió al baño para asear su humanidad y sin dudas entró bajo la lluvia artificial, pasó las manos por su cabello, frotó con precisión su cuero cabelludo con aquel shampoo anti calvicie que su madre le había regalado, dejó que el jabón se deslizara por su anatomía y que las gotas de agua lavaran el exceso. 

Fesco y limpio se dispuso a elegir un traje, que para él era algo sencillo. Entró en su walking closet, observó entre una cantidad de posibilidades y se decidió por: una camisa blanca de manga larga, sobre ésta un saco color navy, todo acompañado con un pantalón del mismo color y zapatos mocasines burdeos. Odiaba las corbatas, puesto que al momento de realizar el nudo la parte de atrás le queda más larga que la parte de adelante. Se rocío aquella colonia potente y refinada para hombres de negocios. 

Su residencia tenía un toque moderno, una sala con un enorme sillón en forma de "L", una mesita de centro de madera pulida y brillante, una chimenea eléctrica empotrada en la pared, unos cuantos cuadros colgados en las paredes. La cocina era bastante sobria; contaba con una isla donde tomar el desayuno, una amplia encimera donde preparar los alimentos. Por otro lado su habitación contaba con una cama de dos plazas, acompañada por un buró y sobre éste una pequeña lámpara de noche, dentro de dicho mueble reposaban los libros que leía cada noche antes de ir a dormir o cuando no podía hacerlo. El recinto también contaba con un pequeño espacio a maneras de estudio, ahí era donde en ocasiones trabajaba desde casa. 

No era millonario, pero se partía el lomo muy duro como para no darse ciertos lujos. Le echó un vistazo a la foto de su prometida, la cual estaba colocada sobre el buró al lado de su cama. Una chica muy linda, con ojos color de cielo en verano al mediodía. 

Faltando quince minutos para las siete de la mañana se preparó un poco de café negro y lo vertió en un vaso conservador. Tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su madre para saludar a su pequeña Gabi. Era su prima, que con tan solo tres años era como un huracán. 

Salió de la casa, abordo de su automóvil y sin más emprendió rumbo a su trabajo. Quizá se detenga en su cafetería preferida para comprar unos bagels. 

* * *

Siete y media de la mañana se despertó con una presión asfixiante sobre su abdomen que le provocó abrir sus ojos de golpe, para su sorpresa era Ringo; su peludo amigo. Un perro mestizo. El mejor y más puntual despertador del mundo. 

Se levantó con pereza, estirando sus largos brazos para despojarse del sueño que aún se negaba a abandonar su ser. Tomó su teléfono celular pensando con cual canción sería bueno empezar la mañana, sin embargo decidió colocar la reproducción en aleatorio. Quizá Spotify le sorprenda. Introdujo el cable auxiliar en el agujero correspondiente y lo conectó a una pequeña bocina estilo amplificador. Y como por obra del destino Welcome to the Jungle le regalaba sus notas. 

Ya totalmente desperezado subió el volumen, lo suficiente como para poder oír la música desde el cuarto de baño. Se acicaló como dios manda, tardó más de lo normal debido a que la ducha se convirtió en un épico concierto de rock. 

Salió del aseo con la toalla enroscada en la cintura, tocando una guitarra invisible; imitando el solo de la canción. Dirigió sus pasos danzarines hasta su armario. Contaba con toda la paciencia del mundo, puesto que era su propio jefe. Una vez decidido de que usar, sin dudar se calzó toda la ropa y los zapatos; una playera a rayas blancas y negras, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, todo acompañado de unos tenis "high top" color negro y un jacket del mismo color. 

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno, pero fue interrumpido por el pitido de su reloj de pulso digital, ya casi era hora de trabajar. Abrió el refrigerador pensado que comer, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y see llevó un par de tostadas a la boca sosteniéndolas sin comerlas. También tomó su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras siendo seguido muy de cerca por Ringo. 

—Lo siento amigo, pero no puedes estar acá abajo— detuvo al can, el cual levantó sus orejitas—. Son las reglas muchachote—soltó con humor —, hay suficiente agua y comida acá arriba—ese perrito era como su hijo. 

Llevó a su peludo amigo de vuelta a la planta alta, la que funcionaba como su hogar, estaba amoblada con un estilo vintage y algo rústico, pero ordenado; por su parte la planta baja de la residencia se había convertido hace alguno años en un estudio de fotografía. 

Abandonó el segundo piso, revisó que algunas cosas estuvieran ordenadas para poder darle vuelta al letrero de la puerta y estar abierto al público. 

Le dio un vistazo a la agenda, tenía varias sesiones ese día, así que se dedicó a marcar los teléfonos para confirmar la asistencia. 

Pulsó los botones en la secuencia correspondiente, la línea dio varios tonos antes de ser atendida. 

Se tomó todo el tiempo para anotar la disponibilidad de su cliente y se despidió amablemente como era ya costumbre en él. 

Pero, algo dentro de si ser se sentía sumamente extraño, muy ansioso, como si el universo le estuviera preparando la mejor experiencia de su vida, algo así como conocer al amor se su vida ese mismo día. O quizá ganarse la lotería. 

* * *


	2. Click

Un día como cualquier otro, en una oficina totalmente normal, siguiendo una rutina que se sabía de memoria, nada variaba para bien, sin embargo todo lo que podía salir mal simplemente lo hacía y en grande. 

—La campaña del mes pasado fue un total fracaso, Reiner—comunicó un rubio de anteojos. 

—Sabes muy bien que yo no estuve a cargo de eso—se desvinculó en seguida de la amarga noticia—, además hace mucho que no me asignan una campaña.

—Entonces estás a cargo de la próxima—reveló sin atisbo de broma.

—Bien Zeke, ¿cuál quieres que sea el tema?—cuestionó el publicista. 

—¡Sorprendeme! 

—Sabes que no acostumbro a trabajar así—le miró con una expresión neutra mientras el mayor acomodaba sus gafas. 

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba algo!—expresó levantando su dedo índice—, no tenemos fotógrafo. 

—Y hasta ahora me lo dices. 

—Lo siento, tengo una mente desastrosa. 

—Ay Zeke...— soltó con resignación, viendo como el contrario subía sus pies sobre el escritorio—. Veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada. 

Todo iba de mal en peor en esa empresa, el público ya no era tan impresionable como antes, el fotógrafo había renunciado hace un par de días, todo esto sin contar que la magazine había perdido el toque para conquistar a los lectores. 

Reiner salió del despacho con su mente maquinando hasta mas no poder, con los engranajes girando en busca de esa idea que haga encender el foco del éxito, pensó en hacer algunas llamadas y quizá rezarle a los diose del Olimpo para que le ayuden. Llegó a su oficina y se abalanzó sobre el vaso de café, bebió un gran sorbo; aún seguía tibio, el sabor amargo le espabiló un poco. Tomó asiento en la silla giratoria frente a su pupitre, abrió uno de los tantos cajones de su escritorio, buscó una vieja agenda donde tenía anotados varios números telefónicos, pasó varias páginas y el nombre de un viejo amigo saltó ante sus ojos como por arte de magia, así que lo llamó. 

—_No puedo_—recibió como respuesta instantánea. 

—Tendrás una buena paga—trató de persuadir. 

—_Te repito, no puedo, además ya tengo empleo_—¡rayos! Que difícil es ser él. 

—Marcel, por lo menos podrías recomendarme a alguien—pidió. 

—_Bien, conozco un par de chicos, pero no se si estén disponibles_—habló con sinceridad—. _Sabes muy bien que la competencia está fuerte. _

La charla se extendió un poco, pero Braun no pudo hallar respuesta, las horas pasaron y él pensaba ¿cual sería el tema de la campaña? 

El tic tac del reloj le desesperaba de sobremanera, realmente esperaba un milagro. Su teléfono sonó con aquel tono predeterminado de fábrica. Era Marcel

—Galliard... 

—_Llegará en una hora_—soltó sin rodeos. 

—¿Quién?

—_Tu fotógrafo estrella_—dijo con un tono informal. 

—Te debo una—agradeció a su modo. 

—_En realidad me debes quince_—bromeó—, _pero, ¿quién las cuenta? _

—Gracias...

Era una de las pocas veces en las que los planetas se alineaban de tal manera que las cosas salían a pedir de boca, una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho, sentía como si su vida estuviera a punto de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. 

Se tomó la molestia de ordenar su oficina, cosa que muy pocas veces hacía. ¿Acaso llegará el rey de Roma? Quizá sí...

* * *

Sólo tenía quince minutos para hacer reír a ese hermoso niño, el cual mantenía su naricita arrugada al igual que su entrecejo. Sus bracitos estaban cruzados mientras formaba un puchero. Intentó con todo, peluches y gestos graciosos, pero el pequeño simplemente no estaba de humor. 

Por un momento quiso estrellar su propia cara contra la pared para ver si surgía alguna idea. Miro su reloj y bufó dando un resoplo con los labios como un viejo potro cansado. 

—¡Ja ja!—dijo el infante—. ¡Caballo!— gritó esbozando una enorme sonrisa. 

¡Genial! ¿Quién diría que algo tan sencillo podría provocar tal reacción? Repitió el sonido viendo como el infante daba carcajadas. Sin perder el tiempo capturó el momento dando un suspiro de alivio, por fin podía irse. 

En cuanto la sesión terminó, despidió a los clientes y volteó aquel letrero en la puerta, empacó su cámara en aquella mochila especial, tomo su billetera, teléfono celular y su casco, puesto que lo que ganaba de su trabajo solo le permitía costear una motocicleta, pero no le molestaba, por otro lado se sentía libre y le encantaba sentir la brisa chocar contra su cuerpo, era en cierto punto relajante trasladarse de dicha manera. Ya con todas sus pertenencias abordó a su furia de dos ruedas, se calzó aquel artefacto que mantenía su cabeza segura durante cada viaje. Sin mucho protocolo partió. 

Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos de retraso, así que aceleró la marcha realizando maniobras arriesgadas, ganándose insultos por parte de algunos conductores, importándole tres camiones repletos de pepinos. Llegó a su destino, bajó del vehículo motorizado y se adentró en aquel edificio. 

Recordó las indicaciones de Marcel, ya sabía a donde dirigirse, abordó el ascensor, en dicho apartaro viajaban también algunos hombres de negocios todos con trajes extremadamente formales, por un momento se sintió pequeño a lado de esos caballeros en saco y corbata, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto, él también era un profesional. 

Exploró entre un sinnúmero de puertas a través del largo pasillo en el noveno piso de aquel coloso de concreto y cristal. 

Estrelló sus nudillos sutilmente contra la madera pulida. 

—Adelante—¿quién era ese tipo? Y ¿por qué tenía voz de espartano? Esas cuestiones cruzaron la mente de Hoover en un nanosegundo, sus manos sudaron, se dio un par de plamaditas en las mejillas, suspiró profundo y entró. 

Se dice que sólo se hace "_click_" una vez en la vida, bueno esta vez sus cabezas hicieron toda clase de sonidos existentes y por descubrir, algunos que ni siquiera han sido descubiertos o nombrados. En ese momento hubo química, física, biología y magia. 

—B-bienvenido—al parecer el moreno tiene el poder de hacer que un hombre aparentemente fuerte y serio, se convierta en un nervioso de primera clase. Reiterando, aquí hubo magia. El rubio carraspeó la garganta y prosiguió—. Soy Reiner Braun, publicista y editor—dijo extendiendo su mano. 

—Bertholdt Hoover—correspondió—, fotógrafo profesional para lo que desee, ordene, diga, mande o disponga—¡que aventado el chico!—. Berthy para los amigos. 

—Está bien, Berthy—y parece que el de ojos mieles tampoco se queda atrás—. ¿Tienes experiencia? 

—Pues...—exhaló con un deje de resignación—. Nunca he trabajado para una revista de este nivel—la verdad era que enviaba de manera anónima al periódico las fotos que tomaba de los paisajes. 

—¿Puedes mostrarme algo de tu trabajo?—cuestionó con sumo interés el hombre de cabellos rubios. 

El pelinegro sacó su arma de trabajo de aquella mochila y enfocó en dirección a Reiner. 

—_¡Demonios, me va a fotografiar!_—exclamó para sus adentros, todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus axilas sudaban, por suerte esta mañana se aplicó una buena dosis de desodorante; aquel que promete veinticuatro horas de protección constante. Trató de fingir demencia, pero sólo oyó el disparador siendo accionado. 

—¿Qué te parece?— espetó revelando el resultado de la toma, que para sorpresa de Reiner y del mundo entero, Bertholdt había fotografiado un objeto que estaba a espaldas del de ojos mieles manteniendo a este un poco desenfocado, pero presente en el encuadre, dándole un aire misterioso. 

—¡Que talento!—vitoreó sin pensarlo dos veces. 

—Entonces... ¿Estoy contratado?—apeló. 

—Definitivamente—argumento—. Ven—invitó—, te presentaré con el equipo—ahora tenía una excusa para tenerle cerca. 

En tan solo un segundo, bueno quizá más, la sala de juntas estaba repleta con todo el personal de la empresa, incluyendo aquel excéntrico rubio de anteojos, el cual era el CEO, encargado de velar por las estrategias de la institución. Un hombre inteligente sin duda. 

Algunos colaboradores murmuraban bajito por la presencia de Hoover, mientras que las damas le observaban con detenimiento. 

Zeke se puso en pie, se acomodó las gafas—. Bien, Reiner va a presentarnos a nuestro nuevo fotógrafo. 

—Él es Bertholdt Hoover—dijo posando ambas manos en los hombros del más alto solo por unos cuantos centímetros. El de ojos verdes oliva se sobresaltó en su sitio producto del contacto tan confiando, pero sonrió y saludó con un gesto. 

—Necesito que se pongan a trabajar en seguida—habló Jaeger—, debemos tener algo fresco, algo totalmente nuevo.

Después de una charla mega aburrida o por lo menos así lo describía Berth, él y su editor podrían estar a solas y empezar a trabajar en lo que seria el rescate del siglo. 

Reiner estaba que se rompía la cabeza tratando de obtener una buena idea, el moreno le observaba analizando su lenguaje corporal. En teoría pudo notar que su nivel de estés era más de nueve mil. 

—No estás a gusto aquí—comentó el pelinegro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—indagó Braun. 

—Este lugar es plano—expreso—, no inspira para nada—en pocas palabras esa oficina era aburrida—. Te propongo ir a otro sitio. 

—Debemos notificar nuestra salida—recomendó. Que hombre tan serio. El rubio habló por la extensión interna de la empresa y manifestó su petición, la cual fue aprobada de inmediato. Todo sea por el bien de la revista—. Y bien ¿a donde vamos?

—A mi dojo—¿quién diablos le llama así a su casa?

—Vale... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ❤️


	3. Confianza

Abandonaron las empresas para emprender viaje al "dojo". El lugar donde surgen las ideas. 

Braun se periódicamente a su automóvil, mientras que Bertholdt se aproxima a su furia de dos ruedas respectivamente. 

—¡Reiner! —Llamó el más alto, ganándose la atención del rubio y la vez una mirada sorprendida y algo confusa. 

—¿Iremos en eso? —cuestionó señalando dubitativo el vehículo motorizado—. ¿No es peligroso? 

—Claro que no es peligroso —desestimó—, bueno al menos no para mí. 

A consecuencia de esa frase, las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Braun, pero por algún motivo se hizo seguro de que nada malo sucedería. 

¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué confiar ciegamente en alguien que acabas de conocer? ... ¿Por qué poner tu vida en manos de un total desconocido ?. 

El ojimiel soltó una bocanada de aire que traía retenida desde hace algunos instantes—. Bien 

—Seguro que el viaje despejará tu mente — en realidad quiso decir "seguro me abrazarás todo el viaje". Hoover se verá en cierto punto dichoso de que acepta viajar con él. 

Le extendió su casco, porque la seguridad de su pasajero era más importante que la propia suya, según él. El fornido aceptó aquel artefacto colocándolo en su cabeza para poder emprender rumbo. 

El motor rugió y el viento golpeó contra ellos, los edificios pasaban y se veían como una estela de colores fusionados entre, recorrer las calles de Liberio de esta manera era algo nuevo para Reiner, así que se dispuso a disfrutar el paseo. Bertholdt por su parte maniobraba con total naturalidad, pero quería sentir esos grandes brazos aferrarse a su cintura. Lastimosamente no todo puede salir como uno quiere, ¿o sí? 

¿Cómo hacer que eso pase? ¡Fácil! ¡Velocidad. 

Por eso y muchas cosas más, el moreno dio un acelerón mientras surcaban el puente que unía el centro de la ciudad a los suburbios, la brisa salina golpeó al rubio con brusquedad y se preguntó que podría caer, así que sin pensarlo aferró sus brazos al rededor del torso del caballero de ojos verdes. ¡Victoria! 

Después de la gran dosis de adrenalina, su destino estaba frente a sus ojos, una residencia en los suburbios. Mitad casa, mitad estudio de fotografía. 

Bajaron de la motocicleta y como si nada hubiera pasado se dispusieron a entrar. 

¿Tuviste alguna idea durante el viaje?—cuestionó Bertholdt. 

—De hecho sí — argumentó sarcásticamente—. Tuve la idea de que moriría. 

—Lo siento. 

—Descuida. 

Al entrar, la mirada de Reiner viajó analizando con detalle su entorno. La decoración creativa llamaba la atención, lo primero era un recibidor con un gran sofá color amarillo que rompía el esquema de colores dados por paredes blancas y muebles de madera rústica, una puerta separada la sala de espera del lugar donde se hacía magia con las cámaras . Fotos enmarcadas colgadas en las paredes; retratos de personas y paisajes. 

—Bienvenido —dijo el moreno—, este es mi humilde estudio. 

—Es interesante —respondió con seriedad—, tú tomaste todas estas fotos. Supongo — argumentó. 

—Por supuesto-supuesto—. ¿Dónde están mis modales? —Se auto reclamó—. ¿Gustas algo de beber? —Espetó. 

—Claro — aceptó con una sonrisa. 

Hoover se quedó por la puerta que tenía un letrero peculiar, cuya lámina de madera quedó semi abierta. Al llegar a la planta alta fue recibida por una gran bola peluda repleta de estamina; Ringo que con un ataque de cariño le saludó a su manera, recibiendo como premio muchas caricias en la panza. 

El can dio saltos mientras seguía a su dueño por la cocina, Bertholdt tuvo unas cuantas latas de cervezas de raíz; efectivamente refrescante y con un toque picante, pero dulzón. Tuvo la magnífica idea de brindarle a su invitado algunos bocadillos así que podría pedir un poco de queso y galletas saladas. 

Caminaba con las manos totalmente ocupadas, bajando las escaleras procurando no tirar todo, pero su peludo amigo salió despavorido en dirección a la planta baja.

—¡Ringo! —Exclamó acelerando el paso. Totalmente avergonzado del comportamiento de su mascota colocó los víveres sobre el mostrador, sufrimiento del collar a aquella bola de pelos y lo alejo del rubio quien yacía tendido en el suelo—. Lo siento, esto no suele pasar, se disculpó. 

—Parece que es un chico intrépido — evaluado 

—Creo que le caes bien — reveló sonriendo. 

—Sí. 

—Uhg ...— el moreno le regaló una expresión de nerviosismo—. Tu saco esta ...

—Lleno de pelos ...— completó Reiner 

—Lo lavaré — se ofreció amablemente.

No es necesario: Braun complicaciones que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad. Se quito aquella prenda que estaba repleta de pelusa y huellas de patas de perro. El moreno le observaba detenidamente. 

No experimente esa sensación desde la secundaria, su estómago se sentiría extraño como si hubiera una parvada de patos ebrios revoloteando. 

—¿Alguna idea? —cambió arrepentidamente de tema, con la esperanza de que el caballero de ojos color miel no hubiera notado que la miraba con un toque de lujuria. 

—No —negó con un deje de frustración—, estoy bloqueado. 

Comieron galletas, mucho queso y cerveza caliente; excelente combinación, conversación de temas banales, nada referente a trabajo, más bien se concentró en sus vidas, compartiendo anécdotas y hablando de sus experiencias a través del tiempo, intercambiando números de teléfono y correo electrónico, eran como dos adolescentes que recién se conocieron. 

—Me costó mucho romper la barrera de la timidez — reveló Bertholdt. 

—¡Berthy eres un genio! —Exclamó Reiner 

El foco del éxito se encendió con una frase simple, ahí estaban las ideas flotando en su mente gracias a aquel interesante sujeto. La conversación dio un giro drástico, ahora tenía una conexión especial, Reiner estaba sonriente, cosa que muy poco se permitía hacer. ¿Porqué no reír a diario? ¿Por qué no hacer tonterías de vez en cuando? 

¿Acaso aso no era realmente feliz? 

Lastimosamente el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, tan pronto como sea posible, los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron en el horizonte. Ya era hora de partir. 

El rubio se despidió agradeciendo por la hospitalidad y prometiendo regresar, cosa que sin duda haría, la compañía era genial, sin contar que el lugar era acogedor. Como todo un caballero, el moreno se ofreció a llevarle hasta su auto, pero el de ojos mieles se negó con la excusa de que ya había recibido muchas atenciones. 

Braun abordó un taxi que llevó hasta su hogar, quizás mañana viaje en transporte público de vuelta al trabajo. Al entrar en su casa se encuentra directamente a su alcoba, por obra del destino grabado, esmeraldas y por alguna razón algo se estremeció en su ser, una extraña sensación de calidez. Se envió al borde de la cama y cambió la foto de su prometida. 

—Ay no — susurró para si mismo colocando una mano sobre su pecho—, esto no está bien— y es que no era biológicamente posible la manera en que su corazón latía. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez, por creer que podría enamorarse a primera vista. De verdad precisará muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero a veces el destino se empecinaba en hacelo dudar con esa sensación de vacío y de pertenencia a la vez. ¿Lo extrañaba? 

** _Me gusta que las personas se muestren como son. _ **

Esa voz ... Esa dulce y melodiosa armonía, sonreía como un idiota al recordar toda la charla que se quedó por horas. 

—Debo estar loco — y claro que lo estaba, se puso en pie y camino hasta su armario, se movieron todos los trajes y tristemente: ¿cuándo su vida se había convertido en esta rutina aburrida? Necesitaba un cambio urgente. 

Su teléfono sonó con una notificación, la pantalla de dicho dispositivo se encendió llamando a la atención de Reiner, así que se acercó y lo solicitado para verificar. Su ojos brillaron al observar el mensaje. Era él. 

** _"Tengo la idea del siglo, no puedo esperar para mostrartela". _ **

Releyó repetidas veces el mensaje, sonrió como todo un idiota y se cambió en cierto punto feliz, como un adolescente hablándole a la chica de sus sueños y es que no era para menos, Bertholdt era una persona con una personalidad espectacular, además de su estilo bohemio era extremadamente interesante, siempre tenía algo bueno que decir. 

** _"Sí, no puedo esperar para verla". _ **

Se la había respondido ese texto, rogó a todos los dioses y no parecía ansioso de verlo. 

** _"¡Genial! Te veo mañana". _ **

Oh Berthy, si supieras cuanto significado tiene esa frase ... 

* * *

—Te veo diferente —contestó Jaeger—, como un adolescente noventero.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —cuestionó el rubio mirándose a sí mismo—. Sé sincero, Zeke. 

—Ese estilo es osado, juvenil —¿cómo decir que que se ve increíble sin que se le suban los humos a la cabeza?—, te queda, simplemente te luce.

—Gracias — dijo mientras se erguía en su sitio. Esa era la señal de que estaba en aquella nube tan alta siendo el señor inalcanzable.

El de ojos mieles se retiró del recinto del CEO y se ubicó directo a su oficina. Romper la rutina era divertido y en cierto punto relajante, caminó a través del gran pasillo hasta la puerta de su despacho, al entrar Bertholdt estaba ahí mirando a través de la ventana.

—Hola...

En ese momento se dio vuelta para saludarle, se sintió tan genial y pulcro, su cabello acicalado a la perfección, su ropa combinada con ese estilo especial y algo retro.

—Hola.

—Lo siento si tardé.

—Descuida, acabo de llegar — suavizado—, te mostraré la idea que cambiará el mundo.

—Adelante, genio — concedió tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escrito siendo imitado por el pelinegro. 

Bertholdt sacó un par de objetos de artefactos de su mochila, un álbum de fotografías y una cámara instantánea, colocó ambos objetos en el escritorio—. Encontré esto ayer — dijo mientras los señalaba—, hace mucho que no utilizo esta cámara. Pero este no es el punto —rió bajito y el rubio le sonrió con sutileza, el de ojos verdes abrió aquel libro de recuerdos, dejó la vista un número de retratos de personas—. ¿Qué tal si enfocamos la campaña en las sonrisas genuinas, en personas normales o afectadas con algún defecto que los hace especiales?

—Es muy arriesgado ... 

—¡Exacto! —afirmó —. Tan arriesgado como tu look de hoy —respondió—, y se te ve bien. 

—Gracias — se específicamente halagado, dichoso y emocionado. ¡Maldita sea! Se había fijado en él y se había sentido increíble. 

—Mostrarle a esas personas promedio que también pueden ser modelos— argumentó con entusiasmo el fotógrafo. 

El publicista alzó las cejas hasta más no poder entonces tuvo una epifanía, una manifestación de algo en su mente—. Lo rechazarán — y se imaginó a Zeke diciendo un rotundo no. 

—No lo harían—manifestó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Reiner—, yo te apoyaré, sólo sé tú mismo ... 

La extensión interna de la empresa sonó sacando a este par de su burbuja de conexión. Reiner con un simple gesto le indico a Bertholdt que atendería el teléfono. 

—Hola —contuvo el rubio. 

—Hola, cariño — saludó una dama a través de la línea — ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme?

—_Mutter, ich bin__ beschäftigt_ —respondió cortando las emociones de la fémina y ganándose un regaño en el mismo idioma, seguido de colgó el teléfono. 

—Debes hablar con tu mamá más seguido— obviamente Hoover había entendido todo lo que el ojimiel dijo. 

—Pero ... 

—Sin peros— ¡genial! Ahora se preocupaba por él. ¿Acaso este día no pude ser más perfecto? 

—Bien — aceptó. Y como no ceder ante esa verde mirada—. Oye —dijo—, ¿presentamos la propuesta después de almuerzo? 

—Me parece bien. 

—¿Dónde vas a almorzar? 

—No lo se—habló dubitativo 

—Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí — dijo rascándose la nuca, llegó la hora de pagar; o más bien dicho devolverle la hospitalidad recibida el día anterior—, yo invito ...— rogó a todas las deidades divinas por el moreno acepta la invitación—. ¿Qué dices? 

—Claro, vamos. 

¡Victoria! 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mutter, ich bin beschäftig" . Significa "Madre, estoy ocupado" en alemán 


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj señalaba aquella hora en la que los trabajadores reponian sus energías con un delicioso almuerzo. Y como Reiner era un hombre de palabra, obviamente cumplió su propuesta, esta vez la comida corría por su cuenta.

Él y Bertholdt caminaban por la acera en total silencio que por cierto era para nada incómodo, más bien era reconfortante, pronto el rubio no pudo percibir la compañía del caballero de ojos verdes, por lo que decidió voltear a ver qué había sucedido. Resulta que Hoover se había detenido a fotografiar unas plantas silvestres que florecian en las grietas de un viejo muro de hormigón; maravillosos milagros de la naturaleza.

El publicista sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el fotógrafo—. Son lindas—comentó para si mismo el que mantenía la cámara instantánea en sus manos—, creo que voy a imprimir la foto más tarde. 

—Me parece bien—dijo Braun sacando de su trance al moreno—, pero se nos hace tarde Berthy. 

El dúo continuó su camino hacia aquella cafetería con estilo italiano, doblando en la esquina dos cuadras abajo. El lugar era sumamente acogedor, con clientela un poco selecta, los manteles a cuadros en las mesas le daban un aire a la casa de la _nonn_a, sus paredes de ladrillos con fotos de lugares históricos de dicho país, en resumen era un lugar muy elegante.

—¿Mesa para dos?—cuestionó el joven recepcionista. 

—Sí—respondió Reiner. 

—Síganme por favor—pidió caminado hasta las mesas en el fondo del establecimiento, ambos caballeros tomaron asiento uno frente al otro respectivamente, el mesero entregó la carta en las manos de cada uno y se retiró. 

—Este lugar es muy lindo—comentó Bertholdt. 

—Es mi cafetería favorita en toda la ciudad—reveló el de ojos color ambarino. 

—Ojalá pudiera tomar algunas fotos—susurró colocando su cámara polaroid a un costado del centro de mesa. 

—Si quieres puedo hablar con el dueño para que te permita hacer algunas tomas—ofreció el fornido.

—No te molestes—dijo cortésmente. 

El mesero regresó para llenar sus vasos con agua y colocar una canasta con pan de ajo; muy aromático por cierto.—¿Van a ordenar? 

—Yo quiero pasta Carbonara—pidió el publicista—, ¿y tú, Berthy? 

—Lasaña de pollo—anunció el fotógrafo. 

—Listo—manifestó el joven trabajador—, ambos platillos tienen una copa de vino tinto cortesía de la casa. 

—Excelente, gracias—formuló el rubio y ambos vieron como el muchacho se perdía a través de las puertas que daban hacia la cocina. 

Después de unos cuantos minutos los platos estaban servidos a la mesa, ambas copas fueron rebozadas con aquel líquido color rojo purpureo, degustaron los alimentos charlando entre bocados, riendo y admirando la personalidad del otro. 

—La salsa y el pan de ajo combinan de maravilla—comentó Bertholdt—, inténtalo.

—Bien, pero ya no me queda salsa. 

—Toma—concedió el moreno embadurnando una pieza de pan con algo de bechamel—, pruébalo. 

—Gracias—pronunció el ojimiel extendiendo su mano para recibir el ofrecimiento, lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca, sin duda era delicioso. 

Después de degustar sus platillos, llegó la hora del postre, Reiner se decidió por un café negro acompañado por unos _cannoli_s, mientras que Bertholdt eligió una copa de helado _napolitano. _

Hablaron y hablaron, el tiempo no parecía correr para éste par o quizá no lo notaban de esa manera, la charla se tornó más amena y un poco personal. 

—Todos mis romances han sido clichés, pero no me arrepiento de nada—comentó el moreno. 

—No creo en los romances cliché—expresó revolviendo su taza de café, haciendo tintinear la cuchara contra las orillas. 

—La vida misma es una historia cliché—comentó apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Él tenía esa manera de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva distinta, tan bohemia y pasajera—, depende de ti darle ese giro drástico del que tantos hablan. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? y espero que no suene estúpido—habló el publicista. 

—Claro— contestó sin más el fotógrafo. 

—¿Por qué te gusta utilizar esa cámara instantánea? —cuestionó con interés. 

—Porque a veces la memoria olvida cosas pequeñas y fugaces, por eso me gusta, porque puedo tener al instante el recuerdo de algo pasajero pero hermoso a la vez y atesorarlo mientras viva—argumentó tomando entre sus manos el mencionado artefacto—, además la cámara profesional solo es trabajo—desestimó—. A ver, dame tu mejor pose. 

—¿De qué hablas?... ¡Espera, no!—pero, el fotógrafo presionó el disparador. 

—Precioso...— soltó mientras recibía la fotografía impresa por la cámara, la agitó varias veces para aclarar los colores —. ¿Has pensado ser modelo? 

—Jamás. 

—Tienes mucho potencial, mírate—dijo mientras le mostraba el resultado. 

Las mejillas del publicista se tornaron de un intenso carmín—. No puedo modelar para esas marcas, es demasiado para mí, además yo sólo me encargo del marketing. 

—Entonces conviértete en mi modelo... 

—¿Bromeas?—cuestionó el rubio viéndole negar al contrario—. Veo que no.

—Solo inténtalo—pidió con aquella esmeraldas iluminadas cual faroles—, si no te gusta podemos dejarlo.

El fornido soltó un suspiro, aún con su corazón desbocado producto de la propuesta—. Está bien...

—¡Genial!—ahora tenía una excusa para verle en las tardes.

* * *

  
Una rubia de ojos color aquamarina trabajaba sin descanso, organizando los pedidos de las flores, la comida para los invitados y todos los detalles para su boda.

Si bien era cierto, faltaban varios meses para el gran día, pero ella quería que todo fuese perfecto, como toda mujer.

—¿Flores blancas o amarillas?—le pidió opinión a su mejor amiga Ymir.

—No lo sé—respondió la morena—. ¿Qué opinas de las rosas rojas?—espetó de vuelta.

—Creo que lo voy a consultar con Reiner—argumento Historia. Tomó su móvil y se dispuso a marcar el número de su prometido, la dama Fritz solo rodó los ojos.

—Como quieras—comentó con desinterés, igualmente el rubio nunca le dio buena espina, ella lo describía como un pillo.

—Está bien—la chica Reiss realizó la llamada, un timbrazo luego dos y por fin tres, pero Braun no contestó, ha de estar muy ocupado; pensó ella.

—Historia—llamó la pecosa—, veamos los diseños de las tarjetas—desvío el tema de la llamada para que su mejor amiga no pensara mucho en ese idiota.

—Sí—afirmó con un toque de ilusión brillando en sus grandes ojos azules.

Por alguna razon Ymir se sentía conforme con ver feliz a su amiga, aunque en el fondo se retorcía de rencor hacia Reiner ¿Qué tenía él? Además de ser un torpe y arrogante, se preocupaba más por su trabajo que por su futura esposa.

Historia siempre fue ilusa en todos los sentidos, confiaba ciegamente en las personas, tenía un corazón demasiado noble, un blanco fácil para los timadores.

* * *

La sala de juntas estaba a reventar, todos los trabajadores presentes para recibir la propuesta del dúo dinámico, porque sí, así fueron bautizado después de verlos trabajar tan bien combinados. 

El CEO no se hizo esperar, estaba sentado en la cabecera del mesón, mantenía sus dedos entrelazados unos con otros en una posición expectante. 

—¿Quiénes son estas mujeres?—cuestionó Reiner señalando fotos de las antiguas modelos y ante el silencio de sus compañeros prosiguió—. Nosotros hemos ideado esta propuesta con la esperanza de mostrarle al mundo que cualquier persona puede ser modelo.

—Esto es muy arriesgado, es casi como un suicidio—comentó Zeke—, me interesa. Continúa.

Eso era todo lo que Braun tenía que decir, no le quedaban más argumentos, en ese momento sintió nervios el ambiente se tornó denso.

Bertholdt posó una mano en el hombro del rubio en señal del apoyo, el moreno tomó la palabra—. Quiero que se pongan en pie las chicas que soñaron alguna vez con salir en la portada de una revista—el de ojos verdes formuló un simple ejercicio, vio como más de la mitad de las damas del recinto abandonaban sus asientos para ponerse en pie—, ahora los caballeros—uno por uno fueron levantándose incluyendo a Jaeger y comitiva—. Necesitamos personas soñadoras, gente con talentos ocultos, con defectos que los hacen especiales.

—En resumen—agregó el de ojos mieles—, vamos a derribar esas murallas de los estúpidos estereotipos de la figura perfecta o el rostro perfecto.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los colaboradores estaban más que motivados por las palabras de aquel dúo, estaban dispuestos a cooperar para lograr el éxito de la campaña.

La tarde caía y con eso terminaba la jornada laboral, ocho horas de papeles y llamadas aburridas, pero la compañía de ciertas personas hacía que valiera la pena cada maldito minuto.

—¿A dónde iras ahora?—preguntó Reiner.

—Iré a casa—respondió Bertholdt mientras pulsaba el boton del ascensor—, quizá me detenga a tomar algunas fotos en el camino.

—Genial—comentó y pensó... ¿Cómo retenerlo más tiempo?

Iban a bordo de gran caja metálica que descendía piso por piso hasta llegar a la planta baja, caminaron a través del lobby en total silencio, salieron por la puerta de aquel coloso de cristal y concreto.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó el moreno con notable sorpresa, al parecer un árbol dejó caer sus flores a lo largo de la calle creando una hermosa alfombra de color amarillo, sin dudarlo tomo su cámara instantánea para fotografiar dicha maravilla.

El rubio le observaba con total embeleso—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?—dijo el de ojos verde oliva.

—¿Y si lo arruino?—obviamente no se atrevía a tomar el aparato.

—No pasa nada—dijo entregándole el artefacto, se posicionó a espaldas del ojimiel y coloco su barbilla en el hombro del contrario—, lo primero que tienes que hacer es fijar la vista en lo que quieres tomar.

—Bien—dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Luego sujeta firme la cámara frente a tu rostro—explicó mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de Braun para indicarle como debía hacerlo—, observa a través del visor y presiona el disparador—y lo hicieron juntos, el pelinegro posó su dedo sobre el de su aprendiz y el click sonó otra vez, no sólo por el disparo fotográfico también por la química que había entre este par.

La fotografía fue impresa de inmediato y para sorpresa del publicista salió mejor de lo esperado.

—Increíble.

—Conservala.

—Pero es tuya—argumento rechazando con cortesía.

—Tómala, yo puedo imprimir una copia en casa.

—Gracias Berthy...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer 💞


	5. Dilema

Allí estaba él, sentado en el gran sofa de su sala de estar, tenía días sin hablar con aquel moreno, podría decirse que en cierto punto extrañaba su compañía, en ocasiones imaginaba la posibilidad de una cita o quizá pasar la tarde en su casa, pero todas aquellas ideas desaparecían ante su compromiso.

Se odió inmensamente por el hecho de creer sentirse atraído por otro hombre, pero no era para menos, Bertholdt simplemente era perfecto a su manera.

Reiner decidió tomar su móvil y marcar un número bastante conocido, esperó a que la línea diera el tono y a que el contrario se dignara a contestar.

—_¿Qué quieres Braun?_—contestó un caballero al otro lado.

—Tengo un problema—manifestó soltando un suspiro.

—_¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora, Reiner? _—en ocasiones Marcel parecía ser el mejor consejero del mundo.

—Me enamoré—soltó sin atisbo de broma y con un fuerte rubor manchando sus mejillas.

—_No creo que eso sea un problema_—tranquilizó Galliard.

—Creo que me gusta un hombre—reveló.

—_Oh por todos los cielos_.—expresó dándose una palmada en la frente y poniéndose cómodo para escuchar lo que Reiner tenía que decir—. _¿Quién es el desafortunado? _

_—_Que cruel eres Marcel—se quejó con un toque de sarcasmo—. Es Bertholdt.

—_Ay, amigo esto sí es un problema_—atinó—. _Verás, él es una persona muy frágil, a pesar de reflejar una actitud relajada y excéntrica, en el fondo es un chico tímido. Siempre da todo en una __relación._

—¡Demonios!—maldijo a todo pulmón—. No sé que hacer.

—_Sólo no lo lastimes, por favor...—_pidió Galliard.

Reiner estaba viviendo un verdadero dilema, ceder o no ceder a los encantos de aquel moreno, esa es la cuestión. Sabía muy bien que ya había adquirido un compromiso con aquella bella damita y debía cumplirlo, pero también quería experimentar una relación con Hoover.

Su teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante era _"Berthy", _su pulso se aceleró, se mantuvo observando la pantalla con total entusiasmo y contestó en última instancia. Es como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente.

—_¿Estás ocupado?—_cuestionó al ser atendido.

—Para nada—respondió sin dejar notar su emoción.

—_¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?—_propuso—. _¿Ya decidiste lo del modelaje? _

—Claro que me gustaría Berthy—aceptó dejándose caer en el sofá como un adolescente enamorado—. Y aún no he pensado en ese asunto—respondió con respecto al tema de las fotografías.

—_Entonces te veo aca_—despidió con un deje de coquetería y Reiner se sintió ansioso, no sabía que ropa usar o si llevar bebidas o algo de comer, se pausó por un segundo y ordenó sus prioridades. 

* * *

Era sábado por la noche y Bertholdt esperaba una visita especial, había decidido darse la oportunidad de entablar un romance, quizá el último de sus tantos intentos fallidos. 

Su casa estaba impecable, decidió ambientar su hogar con algo de música, Ringo le miraba ladeando la cabeza como tratando de comprender el comportamiento humano, Hoover tomó al can por las patas delanteras fingiendo bailar, pero el ruido del motor de un automóvil siendo aparcado en las afueras se dejó oír rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido siendo seguido por su peludo amigo, llegó a la puerta y presenció a aquel rubio cargado con bolsas de supermercado. 

—Buenas noches—saludó el moreno con una bella sonrisa.

—Hola, Berthy—correspondió Braun—. Hola Ringo—saludó a la peluda criatura la cual movía su colita.

El ojiverde le hizo pasar haciéndose cargo de los víveres, caminaron a través del estudio, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta. Braun observó la decoración de la morada, era como una especie de máquina del tiempo. Era como hacer un viaje al pasado.

—Tu casa es muy linda—halagó el de ojos mieles.

—Gracias.—expresó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, procedió a desempacar los bocadillos mientras recibía la mirada del fornido quien tomó asiento en una especie de barra con dos sillas de bar, Bertholdt se dedicó a preparar algo delicioso—. ¿Cocinas?—cuestionó.

—Pues...—rió bajito y se encogió de hombros—. Lo esencial—el más alto sonrió y con un gesto le invitó a hacerle compañía.

Ambos caballeros dispuestos a preparar la mejor cena de sus vidas, la música sonaba a un volumen razonable, el ambiente era maravilloso se sentían tan cómodos con la compañía que no importaba si la comida supiera fatal, igual la disfrutarían.

Bertholdt se movía al compás de _Grease _interpretada por _Frankie Valli,_ siendo acompañado por Reiner quien entre risas cortaba un tomate en rebanadas, el de ojos verdes colocaba tiras de queso mozzarella sobre algunas tostadas y algo de jamón serrano también.

—¿Terminaste con el tomate?—cuestionó

—Sí, toma—respondió mientras le extendía el tazón repleto de dicha fruta, el moreno lo recibió apenas rozando sus dedos con los de su invitado, maravillosa sensación... Su corazón palpitó bruscamente y su estómago se llenó de patos ebrios revoloteando por doquier.

—Gracias—masculló con algo de nervios, al parecer su timidez no había sido erradicada del todo.

Los aperitivos estaban en el horno, el queso se derretía y se fundía con el tomate, todo olía delicioso. Ahora sólo queda esperar...

—Reiner...—llamó el de ojos verdes.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importaría si te tomo una fotografía?

—Claro que no—replicó con un tono confiado.

—¡Excelente!—vitoreó mientras buscaba su cámara instantánea. Se dirigió a su habitación y volvió con el objeto en manos, el de ojos mieles le observó espectante queriendo preguntar y a la vez no. Temía que lo fotografiara desnudo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—cuestionó tratando de predecir lo que pasará.

—Sólo sé tú mismo—indicó—, actúa naturalmente—y así lo hizo, el rubio se dejó capturar mostrando su mejor perfil, siendo él totalmente, por su parte Bertholdt solo se conformaba con devorarlo con la mirada a través del lente.

Pronto la cena estaba lista, los canapés estaban servidos en la barra, ambos sentados uno junto al otro conversando mientras bebían algo refrescante—. Oye, Berthy—convocó Braun—. ¿Cómo haces para que la comida sea tan deliciosa?—halagó.

—Es un don que se me da—respondió colocando una mano en su pecho en señal de agradecimiento—. Gracias por venir...

—Gracias a ti por invitarme—replico de vuelta.

—Espero no sonar grosero...—se detuvo para tomar algo de valor—. Pero eres muy guapo—soltó jugueteando con sus manos. Por un momento el moreno jugó a ser casanova y al parecer dio resultados, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Reiner—, tu rostro es casi simétrico—comentó colocando ambas manos sobre las mejillas del ojimiel el cual se tensó ante el toque pero al cabo de una fracción de segundo posó las suyas sobre las del más alto.

—Gracias—le sonrió sinceramente.

—Me gustas...—reveló y esperó lo peor, un golpe en el estómago, quizás una patada en las partes bajas o simplemente un insulto.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos, apreciando los colores de cada quien, la mirada miel de Reiner se paseo por todo el rostro de Bertholdt.

Y sin darse cuenta estaban comiéndose la boca sin una pizca de vergüenza o remordimiento, sólo se dejaron llevar, sus labios se rozaban siguiendo un compás suave con suma ternura, como si temieran romperse entre si. Corrientes eléctricas recorrían la espina dorsal simultáneamente en ambos cuerpos.

Era más que claro que Braun jamás había experimentado con un hombre, pero rogaba que nunca acabara.

¿Acaso era gay y no lo sabía?

Posiblemente lo acababa de descubrir.

Se miraron nuevamente con las mejillas arreboladas recuperando el aire perdido en el contacto. Y al parecer sus belfos tenían un tipo de fuerza magnética que les atraían infinitamente. La piel ardía, las luces iluminaban el recinto mientas que la música sonaba vagamente en el fondo, la luna brillaba junto a las estrellas esparcidas en el cielo nocturno, en resumen la noche era perfecta. Aún se encontraban en la barra Bertholdt de pie entre las piernas de Reiner quien yacía sentado en una de las sillas estilo bar.

Los besos eran húmedos, el sonido de los chasquidos producidos por sus labios era enloquecedor, el sabor dulce de sus lenguas era embriagante. El labio inferior del rubio fue atacado por suaves mordidas, mientras que éste fruncía el ceño tratando de no jadear.

—Mnh~—gimió el de ojos mieles entre risas y caricias mientras dividía el beso—. Bertholdt...—susurró con la voz ronca y los labios levemente hinchados—. También me gustas—y si simplemente se dejó caer en las garras del amor, porque precisamente eso era el amor; una bestia con garras afiladas en las cuales es muy fácil entrar, pero muy difícil salir sin ser lastimado.

Los luceros del moreno se iluminaron, y sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritar, pero lo compensó con una bella sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ver una película o algo así?—propuso el ojiverde.

—Sí—aceptó sin dudar, de hecho aceptaría aún si le propusiera conocer las puertas del infierno.

El dúo se dirigió a la habitación del anfitrión—. Ponte cómodo—refirió el más alto. Inmediatamente el fornido se despojó de su calzado y se dejó caer sobre el mullido edredón, estaba recostado sobre sus codos, Bertholdt gateó sobre la cama hasta quedar junto al rubio, Hoover echó a andar el filme.

El moreno miraba con total embeleso el perfil de Braun, le encantaba la manera como arrugaba la nariz al reir a la vez que sus ojos se entre cerraban; era todo un poema.

—Reiner—llamó el pelinegro mientras le tocaba las costillas para llamar su atención.

—No hagas eso—se quejó.

—¿Que cosa?—fingió demencia y replicó la acción—. ¿Esto?—al parecer las cosquillas eran la debilidad el rubio.

—¡Basta!—lloriqueó el fornido entre risas, encorvandose en su sitio mientras pataleaba para librarse del ataque—. Berthy~—murmuró a la vez que el ojiverde le capturaba bajo su cuerpo, éste se posicionó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del rubio.

—_Ich kann dich küssen?—_cuestionó en su idioma natal.

—_Ja—_replicó.

Sin apuros los labios del pelinegro acariciaron despacio los pómulos del que yacía bajo él, continuó fundiendo sus belfos en cada recoveco del rostro del de ojos mieles, su nariz, la comisura de sus labios, la línea de la mandíbula y finalmente el lóbulo de la oreja. Se detuvo para observar majestuosidad de aquellos ojos de gato.

—_Kann ich dich anfassen?_

_—Ja. _

Inmediatamente las manos de Bertholdt acariciaron todos y cada uno de los lugares donde antes habían estado sus labios, deslizó sus dedos por sobre la prenda superior que vestía entonces el fornido, bajó hasta la cintura y delineó aquella figura de ensueño.

Dios, era una sensación indescriptible, algo así como una mezcla de electricidad y calor interno simultáneamente, la sangre corría y se alojaba en ciertos lugares, pronto sus cuerpos estaban creando un roce estimulante.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con otro hombre?—espetó Hoover recibiendo una negación por parte de un Reiner totalmente ruborizado—. Entonces está será tu primera vez...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ich kann dich küssen?", significa: "¿Puedo besarte?"
> 
> "Kann ich dich anfassen?", significa: "¿Puedo tocarte?"
> 
> "Ja", significa: Sí.
> 
> Gracias por leer 💞


	6. Like sugar and spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo aparecerá un OC

—¡Otto!—exclamó una dama de mediana edad mientas se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar—, ¡ven rápido!—se veía un tanto angustiada. 

—Karina. ¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó el esposo de esta. 

—Bajé por un poco de agua—reveló—. Observa esto, cariño—indicó.

—¿Qué cosa?—espetó el caballero mientras entre cerraba los ojos para tratar de ver lo que su esposa señalaba. 

—Hay una grieta en el espejo—dijo—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? 

—Son sólo supersticiones—comentó Otto. 

—Claro que no—contrapuso la rubia—, es obvio que ésto es una mala señal. 

—Cielo, no es nada—tranquilizó—. Volvamos a dormir—pidió el caballero, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte Karina.

—Estoy segura de que algo no anda bien—murmuró mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. 

—¿Qué sientes?—indagó. 

—No estoy muy segura, pero algo me dice que Reiner está en problemas. 

—No lo creo—desestimó—, además él es un hombre, sabe cuidarse solo.

La dama suspiró mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposo—. Otto, él es mi bebé y también el tuyo.

El varón asintió y depósito un beso en la frente de su amada—. Lo se—afirmó—, mañana temprano lo llamaremos para hablar con él. 

Y con esas palabras Karina se sintió un tanto más tranquila, ambos volvieron a dormir. 

* * *

El moreno estaba a horcajadas sobre las caderas del de ojos mieles, después de haber librado una intensa batalla de cosquillas—. ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con otro hombre?—espetó Hoover recibiendo una negación por parte de un Reiner totalmente ruborizado—. Entonces está será tu primera vez...

—Bertholdt—susurró Braun mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos—, esto es muy vergonzoso.

—Ya veo...—habló con desánimo—. No haré nada que no quieras—dijo el de ojos verdes mientras dejaba libre al fornido.

—Espera...—le dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de su brazo derecho—. Sólo dije que era algo vergonzoso para mí, nunca dije que no quería hacer nada contigo.

Ante aquellas palabras Hoover no pudo evitar sonreír, se abalanzó sobre Reiner y repartió besos por todo su rostro, la música aún sonaba lejana, la habitación poco iluminada tan sólo la pantalla de aquel televisor les brindaba su espectro luminoso.

Las manos traviesas del ojimiel jugueteaban sobre la anatomía del que yacía sobre él, explorando bajo su playera palpando aquella delgada figura, deslizaba sus dedos sobre los omóplatos como si buscara algo.

—¿Dónde están?—cuestionó Reiner.

—¿Qué cosas?—respondió en cuestión el pelinegro utilizando un tono bastante coqueto, riéndose también ante el toque.

—Deben estar ocultas por aquí en algún sitio—soltó quitándole la prenda que cubría su torso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—_Deine Engelsflügel_—dijo en un susurro.

—_Dumm—_replicó cubriéndose el rostro. Esta vez era él quien estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Y cómo no estarlo, recibiendo mimos caricias y besos, en resumen todo lo que habia imaginado estaba sucediendo justo frente a sus ojos. Es que el hecho de tener a aquel rubio en su cama era simplemente grandioso, su piel era tan suave; casi como la seda, sus labios eran delgados y sus ojos tenían un toque felino, totalmente cautivador.

Como las aguas de un río se funden con el mar; así eran los labios de ambos amantes. Como la flor que se abre para mostrar al mundo sus hermosos colores; así era Reiner. Como las gotas del rocío que caen sobre la flor y se deslizan por su pétalos hasta llegar a humedecer su interior; así era Bertholdt.

Pronto ambos gozando de la desnudez ajena, tocando piel con piel amando locamente. Era como estar atrapados en un bucle de emociones sin fin, era como lluvia en pleno verano, simplemente maravilloso, beber de los labios ajenos un néctar imaginario, comerse la piel como sí fuera el más dulce de los manjares.

La sensación que les brindaban los belfos ajenos era como estar en el cielo, sus lenguas deslizándose como pincel en un lienzo. Sus manos recorriendo caminos imaginarios de ida y vuelta, el ardor de sus pieles era como exponerse al sol en una calurosa tarde de verano. Simplemente se deseaban más y más.

Los dedos del moreno exploraron aquella cavidad entre las piernas del rubio quien se tensó ante el toque—. Relájate—pidió el ojiverde—, espera un segundo—indicó mientras rebuscaba en su mesita de noche hasta encontrar una botella que albergaba un líquido viscoso. Embadurnó sus dedos y procedió a entrometer su índice.

—Mnh~—jadeó Braun contrayendo su interior.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco—reveló—, también está frío.

—Tranquilo—murmuró mientras realizaba un movimiento circular—, relájate—le ordenó suavemente al oído—. Eso es, lo haces muy bien.

Y un segundo dedo hizo su aparición robándole el aliento al ojimiel, esta vez simulando tijeras Hoover seguía preparando a su amado el cual estaba hecho un desastre, uno hermoso de hecho; con el cabello alborotado y la mejillas sonrojadas.

La pelvis bailarina de Reiner fue decorada con marcas rojizas y de tonos violáceos y cuando ya estuvo totalmente preparado, Bertholdt se posicionó ente sus piernas.

—Voy a entrar—anunció alineando su falo con aquel nudo de músculos que le recibía húmedo y palpitante. Se ayudó con el pulgar para introducir su humanidad—. Si quieres que me detenga sólo dímelo—y aquel publicista nada más asentía con la cabeza.

Dolor y placer como fuego y hielo a la vez. Veranos y tormentas, era como la creación de un universo nuevo ante sus ojos. Una sensación maravillosamente caótica. Reiner sintió su interior calentarse de sobremanera, sus ojos se vieron cristalinos en seguida.

—¿Estas bien?—le cuestiona el de ojos verdes al verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Te estoy lastimando? Sólo dímelo y me detendré.

—E-estoy bien—logró responder con la voz un tanto rota y con sus luceros mieles brillantes cual diamantes.

Entonces la danza dio inicio, suaves movimientos pelvicos llenando con su ser esa cavidad que en algún momento fue prohibida, los jadeos que jamás pensó oír de aquel fornido caballero son como música para su oídos. Ahora más rápido y más fuerte estrellando parte de su anatomía contra la retaguardia del cuerpo del placer hecho persona, hecho hombre y era suyo. Lo que alguna vez fue virginal ya no existe más.

—Ngh~Reiner—masculló contra los labios del rubio.

—Berthy~—repetía sin cesar mientras se sentía desfallecer al recibir fuertes arremetidas contra su punto dulce. Le gustaba, le encantaba, era algo nuevo y enloquecedor, es que todo era como una canción de amor, aquella que te dice que todo lo lindo y dulce esta por venir, que con sus notas te arrulla hasta hacerte dormir.

Y por su parte los ojos verdes de aquel pelinegro se perdían en los pozos de miel de Reiner, por un momento se preguntó si todo era un sueño o una alucinación y fuera lo que fuese rogó a todas las deidades supremas del universo jamás despertar. Cuando se sintió acabar observando el desastre de hombre que yacía bajo él se sintió dichoso.

Mientras tanto el rubio con su cuerpo perlado por una fina capa de sudor, con el abdomen manchado con su propio líquido nacarado, jadeante, cansado, aún algo mareado, recibiendo besos en todo el rostro, sin saber bien el porqué se sentía tan feliz.

Era como un placer culposo...

* * *

** _Whooooau! I feel good, I knew that I would, now _ **   
** _I feel good, I knew that I would, now _ **   
** _So good, so good, I got you_ **

  
Cantaba despreocupado preparando el desayuno siguiendo la letra de aquel _funk. _Se movía de lado a lado en la cocina, la cafetera trinaba indicando que dicha bebida caliente estaba lista.

** _Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice _ **   
** _I feel nice, like sugar and spice _ **   
** _So nice, so nice, I got you _ **

Se preguntaba si a Reiner le apetecía el café con mucha azúcar igual que a él, quizá algo de cereal o frutas, seguía dando saltitos por la habitación tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. El sonido del saxofon en aquella melodia era increíble le daban ganas de bailar y bailar. 

** _When I hold you in my arms _ **   
** _I know that I can't do no wrong _ **   
** _and when I hold you in my arms _ **   
** _My love can't do me no harm _ **

Despertó con las caderas adoloridas y con música de _James Brown _de fondo, se sentó en la cama, estaba medio cubierto con la sabana, observó la habitación detalladamente; era linda. El aroma del café recién hecho se coló a través de sus fosas nasales, y se preguntó: ¿por qué todas sus mañanas no podían ser como esta? Y es que saberse amado y que encima de todo le estén preparando el desayuno aunque fuesen huevos con tocino o inclusive piedras hervidas, era perfecto. 

** _And I feel nice, like sugar and spice _ **   
** _I feel nice, like sugar and spice _ **   
** _So nice, so nice, well I got you _ **

Se levantó y tomó una prenda que yacía a plena vista—. Buenos días...—murmuró aún adormilado mientras se hacía legar desde la habitación hasta la cocina. Llevaba puesta una bata que Bertholdt le había dejado junto a la cama. 

—Buenos días—respondió—, ¿café?—ofreció.

—Sí, por favor—aceptó recostandose en la barra y tomando asiento con una mueca de molestia.

El moreno volvió con dos tazas repletas de aquel líquido oscuro—. ¿Y esa cara de pocos amigos?—comentó en cuestión haciendo referencia a la expresión de Braun.

—Me duele un poco la cadera—soltó acariciando su zona lumbar.

—L-lo siento—dijo el de ojos verdes notablemente avergonzado.

—Descuida—tranquilizó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Cómo dormiste?—cuestionó Hoover sentándose sobre la barra muy cerca de Reiner.

—Como un bebé—realmente estaba muy cansado.

—Eso me alegra—dijo y le regaló una sonrisa mientras tomaba un tazón lleno de frutas varias cortadas en rodajas—. A ver di "aah" — pidió pinchando un trozo de banana con un tenedor. El rubio abrió la boca para recibir dicho bocado.

—Delicioso—habló con la boca medio llena—. Ahora tú—ordenó mientras tomaba una fresa con el tenedor y la extendía hacia el moreno.

¿Acaso era eso un juego entre parejas? Al parecer sí y a ninguno le molestaba.

Reiner se puso en pie para estar casi a la altura del moreno que aún se mantenía sentado sobre la barra, buscó los labios ajenos para unirlos con los propios logrando su proeza con un contacto casto y puro.

—Reiner—llamó el de ojos verdes mientras enredaba sus largas piernas al rededor de la cintura del fornido—, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no llevas nada bajo la bata.

—Que lento eres Berthy—se burló.

—Dios santo, Reiner—murmuró—, debo fotografiar esto—y no mintió, en seguida fue por su cámara polaroid—. Okay, te tomaré una foto así como que no te das cuenta.

—¿Así está bien?—cuestionó mientras adoptaba una pose natural.

—¡Perfecto!

* * *


	7. Casting

Una inmensa fila de personas le daba la vuelta a la cuadra en que estaba situado aquel coloso de vidrio y concreto. Hace algunas semanas la ciudad de Liberio fue asediada por volantes de la campaña del siglo. Muchos se dieron cita desde ciudades aledañas y otras más lejanas, con la esperanza de ser la próxima estrella de la portada o simplemente aparecer dentro de las página de aquella revistas. 

Y ahi estaba Reiner, luchando por lograr hacer correctamente el nudo de su corbata mientras observaba dese la ventana de su oficina en la novena plataforma de aquel edificio. 

—¡Demonios!—maldijo por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana, deshizo el amarre mientras mandaba aquel trozo de tela a volar por el recinto. 

Toda esa inmensa lucha era observada por Bertholdt quien no podía mirar fijamente al rubio porque sentía que si lo hacía estallaría de risa. El moreno estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del publicista, mientras balanceaba sus piernas como un niño de cinco años. 

—Creo que necesitas ayuda—comentó tratando de no reír. El de ojos mieles se acercó hasta quedar entre las piernas del fotógrafo. 

—Por favor...—pidió mientras le miraba con aquello ojos felinos. 

Lentamente el de ojos verdes deslizó aquella prenda de complemento al rededor del cuello del fornido, quien posó sus manos en los delgados muslos de Hoover mientras éste realizaba un par de vueltas para culminar con un sencillo nudo bastante parecido al que él llevaba, porque sí él también vestía un traje formal, todo ésto por petición de Zeke. 

—Gracias—murmuró mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio. Porque la confianza en este par había ascendido a niveles siderales. 

—¿Sólo eso?—cuestionó en referencia al vago contacto, entonces Reiner se acercó nuevamente para comerle la boca lentamente mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del más alto. Un beso lento con total parsimonia, tomándose el tiempo para saborear la dulzura de los labios ajenos, con sus lenguas jugueteando entre si. Se sonrieron al separarse como un par de adolescentes enamorados—. Así está mejor—comentó rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior del de ojos mieles. 

Entre risas mordidas y caricias pasaron las primeras horas en espera del inicio del casting.

Ya en la sala de juntas la cual fue adecuada para la ocasión con luces, cámara y listos para la acción. Zeke, Bertholdt y Reiner estaban sentados en una mesa para evaluar los participantes uno a uno. Tedioso pero divertido.

El primero en llegar fue un chico con increíble belleza y con la capacidad innata de parecer una chica, las preguntas dirigidas eran más acerca de su vida cotidiana y sus talentos. Los ojos azules de dicho muchacho provocaban una leve incomodidad en Braun, por alguna razón le recordaban a su prometida. Aterrador sin duda alguna. La entrevista finalizó con el típico "te llamaremos" y con el fotógrafo capturando la mejor expresión del candidato.

Muchas personas seguían dándose cita algunos no convencían al CEO, mientras que otros apenas si tenían lo que se buscaba y como en las películas también giraban ¡siguiente!

Luego de más de una veintena de posibles rechazados apareció un chico que parecía llevar una galaxia entera en sus mejillas, iba acompañado de un joven de cabellos castaños, él también tenía un defecto especial y es que sus ojos no eran del mismo color, pero eran preciosos.

—Hola, soy Marco Bodt—dijo el pecoso al iniciar la ronda de preguntas—, el es Jean Kirschtein—presentó al que parecía ser su novio.

—¿Ustedes son pareja?—cuestionó el ojiverde, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del dúo que yacía de pie frente a ellos.

—De hecho estamos casados—comentó orgullos el castaño mostrando el anillo que decoraba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Un matrimonio al frente sus narices! Y sí al parecer el destino se empecinaba en recordarle a Reiner la responsabilidad que recae sobre sus hombros. Se mantuvo algunos minutos observando hacia la nada, maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de olvidar por completo sus problemas cuando está junto a aquel caballero de ojos verdes y odió aún más el otro hecho de que la realidad suele azotarle justo en la cara constantemente.

Cuando las pregunta cesaron, Hoover procedió inmortalizar en una fotografía la posible pareja de portada. Seguido de eso se retiraron.

La fila cada vez se hacía más corta, las personas entraban y salían, la siguiente persona era una dama, una mujer de rubios cabellos, con una mirada fría cual hielo del ártico, en ese momento Bertholdt se descolocó por completo, su piel adquirió la palidez de un papel.

—¿Estas bien, Berthy?—preguntó Reiner al notar la expresión del caballero a su lado.

—Necesito salir un momento—parecía que hubiese visto al mismo demonio en persona. Se levantó de su asiento y huyó dejando algo desconcertado a Jaeger—, disculpen.

—Zeke. ¿Puedes atender a la dama?—cuestionó el de ojos mieles, recibiendo una confirmación por parte de éste, para luego salir tras la pista del pelinegro.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo buscando con la mirada al fotógrafo, pero no habían rastros de éste, decidío entrar al baño de caballeros y para su sorpresa ahí estaba él, se había despojado de su saco al igual que la corbata, se remojaba el rostro constantemente. Era todo un manojo de nervios.

El rubio se acercó lentamente, como si temiera asustarle con su simple presencia, le colocó una mano en el hombro—. ¿Que pasó?—le espetó con delicadeza.

—Ella—refirió—, de tantas personas en este mundo ¿por qué tiene que estar ella aquí?—divagó mirando el gran espejo adherido a la pared sobre el lavabo.

—Te hizo daño—adivinó rebuscando entre las palabras.

El de ojos verdes solo asintió dándole la razón—. No sabes cuanto—comentó—, además y-yo no p-puedo regresar y v-verla como si nada—no tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero aún quedan vestigios de aquella timidez que de vez en cuando salen a flote sacando lo peor de él.

Braun tomó asiento sobre la encimera, extendió sus brazos hacia el moreno quien no dudó en entrar en ellos disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo ajeno—. Tranquilo—murmuró mientras trataba de sosegar al más alto.

Bertholdt se aferraba como un chicle escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del publicista y por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo y protegido—. Gracias—le dijo antes de rozar apenas la comisura de los labios contrarios en un delicado beso.

—¿Sólo eso?—al parecer se repetía la historia de esta mañana sólo que esta vez se intercambiaron los papeles.

Y el moreno le sonrió de una manera hermosa causando estragos en la mente de Reiner, tomó sus mejillas y unió sus belfos con los ajenos, acariciando con suavidad, bebiendo aquel néctar imaginario de dulzura infinita, delineando con sus manos aquella fornida figura hasta quedar sin respiración.

—¿Qué dices si salimos esta noche?—propuso el de ojos mieles.

—Claro.

Volvieron con un Hoover totalmente renovado, siguieron entrevistando candidatos hasta las horas de la tarde...

* * *

Habia prometido recogerlo a eso de las ocho de la noche, faltaban sólo quince minutos para la hora acordada y no tenía ni idea de que ponerse para la ocasión, tomó su móvil para buscar ideas... El Internet le arrojó una infinita cantidad de resultados, pero recordó aquellas palabras.

_ **"Me gusta que las personas se muestren como son" ** _

  
Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche, decidió revivir aquel estilo que no utilizaba desde que estuvo en la universidad. Una camisa verde oliva totalmente sencilla remangada hasta la altura de los codos, junto a un pantalón color blanco y zapatos cafés, salió con prisa de su casa, abordó el auto directo a la ubicación del moreno.

Al llegar al hogar de su amado, sonó la bocina esperando por respuesta, pero no obtuvo ninguna. Se estaba preocupando, así que se dispuso a marcar el número de Bertholdt, el tono de llamada sonó y fue atendido.

—_Hola—_habló un poco apurado.

—¿Estás listo?—cuestionó, observando la silueta del moreno pasar corriendo por la ventana de su habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—_Ya casi_—dijo colocándose uno de los tantos pantalones que tenía esparcidos por toda la cama.

—Está bien, te espero entonces—comentó aún mirando embobado aquella ventana. Por alguna razón pensó que Berthy podría estar arreglandose para él.

—_Estoy bajando—_reveló colgando la llamada.

Al salir por la puerta los ojos mieles de Reiner se vieron deslumbrados ante la presencia del pelinegro y su estilo sencillo, pero encantador. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que el cuello de ésta se asomaba a través de un jersey azul náutico y un pantalón color caqui complementaba todo perfectamente junto con unos mocasines negros.

El de ojos verdes abordó el vehículo notando la manera como rubio le miraba, le hacía sentir único y especial. 

—Te ves muy bien—halagó el fornido. 

—Gracias—respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—, tú también luces bien. 

Dieron marcha a través de la carretera, los faroles apenas iluminaban el pavimento, la luna brillaba y las estrellas la acompañaban en un concierto celestial. 

—¿A donde vamos?—espetó Hoover con entusiasmo, observando a través de la ventana. Se dirigían a una parte muy peculiar de la ciudad, la arquitectura de los edificios albergaban un estilo colonial. 

—Es una sorpresa...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	8. Al final del día

¿Qué pasa al final del día? Cuando las luces se apagan y la ciudad se va a dormir, cuando la última gaviota de la playa esconde la cabeza bajo su ala, cuando los faroles iluminan vagamente las aceras mientras una que otra alma descarriada contempla la hora de iniciar su oficio.

Ella había tenido sin duda un día de la mierda, y es que estar soportando un jefe el cual era un completo patán no era tarea fácil, así que decidío que lo mejor sería despejar su mente yendo a beber un poco. Esto lo hacía muy a menudo, sin contar el hecho de que además de que tenía un trabajo del asco, también sufría en silencio por su mejor amiga. Entró en la taberna de siempre, era un lugar bastante exclusivo. 

—¿Lo de siempre?—cuestionó el barman mientras ella tomaba asiento en la barra. 

Ymir solo asintió, siempre tomaba dos cervezas, ni más ni menos. Extendió el brazo mientas el muchacho le entregaba su bebida recién servida, la castaña le dio un sorbo dejando que el amargor de aquel líquido bajara por su garganta, suspiró al segundo trago y al tercero ya había terminado el contenido del vaso. 

—Día difícil eh...—comentó el chico que atendía la barra. 

Se frotó la frente con las manos y le dio la razón—. Sí, un poco—contestó. En ocasiones ella parece ser una persona huraña, de aquellos que rechazan las muestras de afecto, muchas veces muestra un rostro estoico, pero en el fondo es una chica muy dulce y cariñosa, eso sí, solo con quienes lo merecen—. Dame otra. 

Era la última de la noche así que se dispuso a disfrutarla con más paciencia, bebió pensando en Historia, su pequeña e indefensa mejor amiga. La amaba en todos los sentidos posibles, pero sabía que era imposible que ella le correspondiera de igual manera. 

Odió todo. Odió su vida, su trabajo y en especial a aquel hombre estúpido llamado Reiner Braun. Cuando decidió que ya había maldecido demasiado al universo y a su suerte, se levantó de la barra para emprender rumbo a su hogar. 

Esta vez tomó el camino corto, eran cerca de las diez y quince de la noche, caminaba con paciencia a través de la zona turística de la ciudad, repleta de bares, restaurantes y hoteles, dio la vuelta en la esquina como siempre lo hacía. Faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su apartamento, pero se detuvo intempestivamente cuando vio algo que le revolvió el estómago, se ocultó lo más que pudo entre las sombras para poder ver mejor sin ser descubierta... 

* * *

Su sorpresa fue bastante grata, el de ojos mieles le llevó a un restaurante con temática vintage, el cual contrastaba con el estilo colonial de esa área de la ciudad. Tenía un aire de cafetería de los años cincuenta.

—Llegamos—le dijo al moreno mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo. Rápidamente se apresuró a bajar del mismo, rodeó el automóvil hasta quedar junto a la ventana del copiloto recibiendo la mirada atenta de Bertholdt, el rubio abrió la puerta con total caballerosidad ayudando a éste a bajar. 

—Gracias—respondió el de ojos verdes—. Este lugar es genial—comentó mientras observaba las luces de neón. 

—Tú eres genial—alabó el fornido apenas rozando sus dedos con los de su acompañante mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del local. 

Hoover se ruborizó hasta las orejas, se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y sonrió como siempre; de una manera espléndida—. Reiner, me halagas—comentó. 

El dúo fue recibido por una de las camareras del sitio, la cual los guió hasta su mesa que al parecer Braun se había tomado la molestia de reservar. Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro porque así quisieron hacerlo. En realidad Reiner insistió. Ordenaron un par de malteadas de chocolate, hamburguesas y papas fritas. 

—Berthy— llamó el publicista—. ¿Sabes porque te traje aquí?—cuestionó. 

—Sí, lo se—afirmó el fotógrafo ganándose una mirada sorpresiva por parte del rubio, no puede ser que Bertholdt haya descubierto sus intenciones—. Porque quieres besarme y abrazarme...—canturreó mientras le daba toquesitos en las costillas. 

—Admito que eso era parte del plan—reveló con humor mientras dejaba un suave pellizco en una de las mejillas del moreno—, pero en realidad quería animarte por lo que sucedió en el casting. 

—Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí—expresó conmovido. 

—Sus órdenes—interrumpió la mesera—, buen provecho—les dijo mientras servía las porciones para luego retirarse al instante. 

Reiner sabía muy bien que no era momento par ponerse romántico, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo; no teniendo junto a él a aquel apuesto muchacho. Las manos traviesas del rubio se posaban de a ratitos sobre las del moreno, intercambiando miradas cómplices. 

—¿Cual era tu relación con ella?— espetó el rubio con voz apacible cuando ya habían acabado los aperitivos. 

—Es algo complicado—manifestó el de ojos verdes—, realmente no se por donde iniciar—seguía contando mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro. Estaba afligido, definitivamente tocar ese tema abría viejas heridas, pero una mano en su hombro le brindaba apoyo y protección en todo momento y que decir aquellos ojos mieles que eran conciliadores y dulces, pero la mejor parte de todo era que esos luceros ambarinos le miraban a él y sólo a él.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Berthy. 

Los fanales olivas del pelinegro se vieron inundados de gotas saladas, respiró profundo y continuó—. Ella me abandonó...—murmuró apretando la mandíbula—, porque no pude darle el hijo que siempre soñó—repentinamente aquellas gotas brotaron sin descanso, surcando las mejillas hasta morir en la barbilla—, sentí que moría. De verdad la amaba 

—¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota? —interrogó al aire el fornido—. Sólo mírate Berthy, eres precioso, tus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial y tu actitud es increíble—se sinceró tomándole por las mejillas para secar con sus pulgares aquellas lágrimas imprudentes—. No se por que ella te dejó ir, pero yo jamás lo haría. 

—G-gracias Rei-ner—soltó entre hipidos—. Yo jamás le había contado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres—en realidad necesitaba liberar aquello que traía guardado hace años—, sólo tú y Marcel saben de esto. 

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Galliard?—preguntó cómo en un interrogatorio policial. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? 

—Verás—comentó mientras jugaba con la pajilla que se encontraba dentro del vaso de su malteada—, él me ayudó a superar esa situación. Yo tenía veinte años, estaba confundido y solo, Marcel me recibió en su casa cuando ella me echó. Desde entonces me prometí que viviría mi vida como si fuera el último día. 

En ese momento Reiner deseó haber conocido antes a Bertholdt, porque si él hubiese estado ahí en ese momento seguramente las cosas fueran distintas, quizá estuviesen comprometidos o inclusive casados. Le dolía el corazón, por el hecho de ver a un hombre derrumbarse ante sus ojos. Sintió miedo; miedo de perderle o quizá de romperle aún más. 

Parece que mentir es la mejor de las opciones... 

—Entiendo—murmuró con una media sonrisa—. Acabo de recordar algo muy importante—comentó mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—, toma—le dijo y le extendió una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro secciones. 

—¿Qué es esto?—espetó dubitativo mientras rozaba las yemas de sus dedos por los bordes afilados de dicho folio. 

—Cuando te sientas listo puedes abrirlo—indicó y sea lo que sea a Bertholdt le mataba la curiosidad, pero no quería parecer demasiado interesado así que se abstuvo de ver el contenido. 

Siendo entonces las diez y quince minutos de la noche, salieron del establecimiento entre risas y jueguitos tontos; corriendo para rodear los faroles, buscándose entre las luces, creyendo ser dos adolescentes.

El de ojos verdes se detuvo al recodar el misterioso papel que Braun le había entregado hace un rato, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se dispuso a darle un vistazo—. No puede ser...—habló bajito mientras su mirada se movía a lo largo y ancho de la página—. ¿Reiner tú hiciste esto?—cuestionó mientas sostenía en sus manos el curriculum vitae de Annie Leonhardt. 

—Sí—admitió—, simplemente no pude soportar vete así esta tarde, por eso hablé con Zeke y lo convencí para que no la tomara en cuenta en esta campaña ni en ninguna otra. 

—Gracias—murmuró antes de lanzarse a los brazos del caballero de ojos mieles quien no dudó en corresponder, el moreno no podía ocultar su emoción, era como un niño en la mañana de navidad—, eres como un héroe para mí... 

—¿Un héroe dices?— cuestionó mientas aún le abrazaba, el moreno sólo movió su cabeza a manera de asentimiento—. Supongo que los héroes tenemos super fuerza.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De ésto!—exclamó repentinamente para levantar al pelinegro como un saco de papas y llevarlo sobre su hombro hasta el auto. Sorpresivamente Bertholdt pesaba menos de lo que parecía o quizá años de jugar rugby al fin dieron frutos. 

—¡Bajame!—ordenó entre risas tratando de safarse—. Esto es vergonzoso—comentó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. 

—Te bajaré si me das algo a cambio—ahora Reiner la hacía de negociante. Detuvo su caminata en la esquina del bulevar, dejó un suave beso en el muslo que estaba más cercano a su rostro.

—Veamos...—bromeó mientras aun se encontraba sobre el hombro del rubio—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi libertad?

—Quiero que me beses...—habló con las mejillas encendidas y agradeció a todos los dioses porque Bertholdt no le estuviese mirando en ese momento. 

—Pero sólo uno. 

—Que sean dos... 

—Bien—y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus manos acariciaron aquel rostro risueño, pasando por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja para terminar en la barbilla. Sus labios se encontraron sin buscarse moviéndose a un ritmo propio de ellos, disfrutando la calidez de la boca ajena, robándose suspiros bajo las luces opacas de los faroles, la cintura del ojiverde fue apresada por las manos del rubio, las cuales gozaban de libertad para explorar cuanto quisieran. Cuando el aire fue escaso ambos se miraron fijamente y rieron con complicidad. Nuevamente sus belfos se vieron fundidos en un roce dulce y embriagante, sus respiraciones en un tiempo casi acompasado, sus lenguas jugueteando entre ellas, y cuando decidieron que ya fue suficiente se separaron por voluntad propia. 

—Berthy—llamó el ojimiel—, te llevaré a casa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	9. La sesión

Todo estaba listo para la sesión fotográfica que le daría vida a la revista, hicieron una especie de sorteo para decidir el tema. Zeke fue el encarado de tentar la suerte sacando un papel de la bolsa que estaba repleta de muchos iguales.

El rubio se acomodó las gafas dispuesto a leer el folio—. Dioses Griegos...—dijo en voz alta.

Los presentes en la sala se miraron entre si preguntándose ¿dónde demonios hay una locación griega? Las damas por su parte se preguntaban quiénes serán los dioses.

Para fortuna de los aspirantes, la pareja Kirschtein Bodt fue la elegida para darle vida a Zeus y Era, aunque su historia no esté tan del revés como la de aquellos personajes mitológicos, pero valía la pena contar como llegaron a construir un amor tan fenomenal.

Ya en la oficina de Reiner, él y Bertholdt discutían como llevar a cabo la idea, el moreno proponía alquilar una escenografía, por su parte el rubio argumentaba que todo se vería muy prefabricado y tenía la razón, porque tener columnas plásticas delante de una pantalla verde, con un fondo absurdamente plano era horrible; era un trabajo de principiantes.

—Yo digo que debemos ir a ese hotel a las afueras de la ciudad—propuso Braun.

—Pero es muy costoso—respondió Hoover mientras se dejaba caer una vez más sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio del publicista.

—Créeme—comentó el de ojos mieles—, Zeke nunca escatima en gastos—señaló mientras se acercaba al fotógrafo, el fornido se recostó en el mesón justo al frente del caballero de ojos verdes.

—Bien—suspiró aliviado—, entonces hay que decirle lo antes posible—murmuró para luego levantarse de su asiento dispuesto a dialogar con Jaeger.

—Espera...—le detuvo mientras tomaba suavemente de la muñeca, lo atrajo hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

—Reiner~—dijo casi que en un ronroneo, lentamente correspondió rodeando el cuello del más bajo.

—Berthy~—le respondió en el mismo tono. Aún no entendía cómo podía ser tan romántico con aquel moreno, las palabras le salían espontáneas, era como si le conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiese nacido sólo para amarle. Por un momento reprochó mentalmente su poca fuerza de voluntad ante las presiones grupales, porque sí, su matrimonio prácticamente era forzado—. ¡Demonios!—exclamó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verde oliva—, eres tan perfecto.

Bertholdt no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y agradecer por el halago, lentamente acaricio las mejillas de quien yacía frente a él, llevaba una leve barba que se extendía por el mentón hasta terminar rodeando su boca. Todo un galán. Lentamente sus labios se encontraron con ternura, acariciándose mutuamente, sus bocas encajaban tan bien que parecían hechas la una para la otra. Suspiros y chasquidos casi obscenos se dejaban oír hasta que tuvieron que separarse sin querer hacerlo realmente.

—Creo que esto de besarnos se ha vuelto costumbre—comentó jovial el pelinegro mientas jugaba con sus dedos haciendo círculos y formas extrañas e imaginarias sobre el pecho del rubio.

—Se supone que estamos saliendo ¿no?—argumentó el publicista esperado una respuesta afirmativa. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en serios problemas, algo así como correr con un cuchillo entre los dientes, un acto que puede ser tanto heroico como fatal.

—¿Quién decidió eso?—cuestionó en broma, pero al parecer Reiner no captó muy bien el mensaje, porque su rostro de desilusión fue todo un poema.

—Pues creí que...—suspiró derrotado—. Bueno que tú y yo teníamos algo especial.

—Era broma—reveló tratando de contener la risa—, tonto.

—¿Entonces sí estamos saliendo?—espetó con entusiasmo el de ojos mieles.

—Sí.

—¡Genial!—vitoreó mientras estrujaba a Bertholdt en un abrazo. 

Después de aquella escena romántica ambos decidieron hablar con Zeke acerca de la propuesta para la locación, el hombre de gafas aceptó sin dudar y con una sola llamada ya estaban reservados para esa misma tarde. Los modelos fueron notificados y también accedieron sin titubear.

Al publicista y el fotógrafo se le concedió un permiso para salir antes del trabajo, contando que deberían arreglar algunas cosas como ropa y herramientas de trabajo.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar al hotel?—indagó Reiner desde su auto el cual estaba aparcado junto a aquella motocicleta.

—Creo que sí—respondió Bertholdt colocándose el casco y ajustándose el cierre de su casaca de mezclilla.

—Yo podría pasar por ti—propuso—. ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien—¿Cómo negarse ante esa mirada felina?

* * *

Ella sabía lo que había visto aquella noche, por un momento se negó a creer, pero luego recordó que ese idiota de Braun era todo un pillo. Lo odia. Y ahora estaba en casa de su mejor amiga sintiendo un nudo formarse sobre otro en su estómago, con un sabor agrio en la garganta de sólo recordar esa situación.

—¿Has sabido algo de Reiner?—cuestionó Ymir.

—No—respondió la rubia—, él es un hombre muy ocupado—argumento.

—¿Y no te preocupa lo que puede estar haciendo o pasando en éste momento?—preguntó la morena para recibir una negativa por parte de la chica de ojos azules.

—Confío en él—dijo calmada.

¿Cómo decirle a Historia que su querido prometido estaba besando a otra persona?

¿Cómo contarle la verdad sin romper su corazón en mil pedazos?

Verdaderamente Ymir se sentía frustrada, amargada y dolida; por el hecho de saber toda la verdad, de tener todos los argumentos para cambiar la realidad y no poder hacerlo por miedo.

—Bien...—soltó con despecho la pecosa—. Sabes—agregó dispuesta revelar—, hace algunos días yo vi..—pero ante la mirada expectante y angelical de su amiga se vio dispuesta a frenar todo intento—. un vestido muy bonito y pensé que te gustaría.

Cobarde...

* * *

El viaje fue totalmente divertido, sin contar que Reiner llegó un poco tarde, al parecer tenía cosas que hacer antes de su encuentro. Durante el camino charlaban y reían, cantando desafinada y tontamente canciones que pasaban en la radio. Al llegar una arquitectura estilo grecorromana les daba la bienvenida. Era como el Templo de Zeus.

Jean y Marco llegaron poco después, encontrándose entonces el cuarteto se dirigió a las habitaciones que se le fueron asignadas en la recepción. El castaño y el pecoso en una suite matrimonial, mientras que el rubio y el moreno en una habitación doble. Obviamente para ahorrar costos.

Aprovecharían los rayos matutinos de la mañana siguiente, por lo que acordaron disfrutar de las instalaciones durante lo que resta del día, igualmente su estadía incluía alimentación, cuando llegó la hora de cenar se dispusieron a ir todos juntos, comieron y bebieron conversando sobre el trabajo. Al finalizar la pareja Kirschtein Bodt se retiró para dar un paseo por las praderas.

—Vamos—dijo Bertholdt tomando del brazo a Reiner, guiando a éste rumbo a la playa.

—Espera—le detuvo suavemente—, te alcanzo luego—dijo mientras se escapaba a dios sabe dónde.

El moreno se adelantó y se despojó de su calzado antes de entrar en la arena tibia, caminó hasta la orilla del mar, las olas golpeaban suavemente contra sus pies. Relajante. La brisa salina peinaba sus negros cabellos hacia atrás, se sentía verdaderamente bien estar ahí. Estaba tan ensimismado observando como el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte tintando el agua de colores rojizos. Un gran espectáculo de la naturaleza.

—¿Dónde está una cámara cuando se necesita?—comentó para si mismo lamentando no poder fotografía tan magnífica escena. 

—Hola guapo...—murmuró Braun llegando casi como un fantasma. Suavemente posó sus manos en los hombros del moreno.

—Hola—Hoover se dio vuelta.

—¿Estas solo?—cuestionó iniciando una especie de juego.

—De hecho espero a alguien—le respondió siguiéndole la corriente.

—¿A tu pareja?

—Pues...—dijo Bertholdt mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla—. Podría decirse que sí.

—Entonces es todo un idiota por hacerte esperar aquí solo—habló seriamente levantando su dedo índice como haciendo una afirmación—, podrían robarte. Yo te robaría...

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—le retó.

Sin mediar palabra alguna el fornido se apoderó de la anatomía del más alto, levantándolo del suelo, instintivamente el de ojos verdes enredó sus largas piernas al rededor de la cintura del rubio. Era como un koala aferrado a un árbol  
—. _Meine liebe—_susurró el publicista contra los labios de aquel caballero de cabellos azabaches.

El moreno puso los pies sobre la tierra, mirando fijamente aquellos luceros mieles, le acarició las mejillas, sin duda esa barba le sentaba a la perfección, acentuando aquellos rasgos tan varoniles. Hoover no dijo nada, realmente no necesitó decir demasiado sólo bastó con besarle los labios.

Caminaron por un largo rato en silencio tomados de la mano, era tan reconfortante que deseaban que no terminara nunca. Llegaron a su respectiva habitación, Bertholdt estaba dispuesto a entrar para tomar un baño, pero el fornido le detuvo del brazo. Estaban frente a la puerta de la suite, aún no entraban.

—Berthy—llamó Reiner—. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la cafetería cincuentera te dije que no te dejaría ir?

—Sí, cuando hablamos de ella.

—Bueno, yo hablaba en serio—suspiró para armarse de valor—. Llámame loco si quieres, pero creo que me enamoré de ti.

—_Verrückt—_murmuró en su idioma natal.

Braun sonrió de medio lado mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón—. Se que están por aquí—habló muy bajito—. Eso es—dijo mientras sacaba una especie maraña de hilos rojos, se tomó algo de tiempo para desenredar todo. Eran pulseras del destino o por lo menos eso decían los artesanos que las confeccionaron. Cada una tenía un dije dorado en forma de ancla.

—Reiner~—dijo el moreno totalmente ruborizado, rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el fornido las apartó y tomó una de ellas para colocar aquel adorno color carmesí—. Gracias—masculló lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio pudiese oír.

—Una para ti y otra para mí—reveló mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, al entrar habían algunos bocadillos sobre bandejas en un carrito de servicio, también tenían algo de champaña. Al parecer el caballero de ojos mieles había planeado todo.

Las esmeraldas de Bertholdt se vieron iluminadas ante tan grata sorpresa, agradeció nuevamente por cada detalle repartiendo besos en el rostro del rubio y éste le tomó de la cintura acariciando aquella curva masculina, natural y delgada.

Los aperitivos estuvieron deliciosos, era casi medianoche y la comida había sobrado, Hoover recogía todo para dejarlo en orden, Reiner se había despojado de su camisa, estaba supuesta mente dormido. El moreno tomó un pequeño tomate cherry y se lo arrojó al que yacía recostado en una de las camas. 

—¡Ayuda!—exclamó graciosamente—. ¡Los tomates se rebelan contra los humanos!

—Creí que estabas dormido—comentó el más alto acercándose con la charola de comida.

—Estaba espiándote—rió bajito mientras le regalaba un guiño.

—¿Puedo fotografiarte?—pidió con suma ternura.

—Siempre puedes...—concedió de manera coqueta.

El de ojos verdes colocó de manera estratégica sobre el dorso de Braun aquellos bocadillos que habían sobrado. Sen veía tan sensual dejando muy poco, mejor dicho dejando nada a la imaginación. El fotógrafo se apresuró en buscar su cámara para inmortalizar la escena.

—Ahora dame una mirada sexy—indicó el de ojos verdes y el publicista le regalo una mirada de chico rudo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Bertholdt presionó el disparador—. Precioso...—susurró mientras recibía el resultado impreso.

Hoover retiró cada uno de los objetos comestibles que adornaban la anatomía de Reiner quien le miraba atentamente, sin dudar mucho le tomó del brazo y le hizo caer sobre él—. Te tengo...—le dijo al oído—. y no te dejaré ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	10. Cara y cruz

Ellos eran como cara y cruz de una moneda, una totalmente diferente a la otra, pero juntas forman un todo, un algo. Sin una la existencia de la otra simplemente no tiene sentido.

Y entonces Reiner se encontraba embobado, casi babeando mirando como le quedaba su ropa a Bertholdt, porque después de haber fotografiado al hombre de ojos mieles éste par se dispuso a coquetear el uno con el otro.

Braun le propuso al moreno que se colocara la camisa de la cual él se había despojado anteriormente, Hoover aceptó sin poner ningún tipo de condiciones, la prenda le quedaba un tanto holgada. Se abrochó el botón de en medio manteniendo el resto suelto, una parte de ésta caía por uno de sus hombros dejando a la vista parte de la clavícula. El de ojos verdes estaba posado sobre sus rodillas mientras la camisa apenas le cubría la parte superior de los muslos.

—Berthy—murmuró el rubio mientras se acercaba al moreno. Suavemente recorrió con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel expuesta—, eres hermoso—le halagó para luego suspirar como un tonto enamorado.

Las mejillas del fotógrafo se tiñeron de carmín, erizándose también ante el sutil toque—. Gracias—le dijo a la vez que le acariciaba una de las mejillas—, de verdad gracias por todo.

—No tienes por que agradecer—comentó el publicista tomando aquella delgada muñeca para dejar un camino de besos.

Lentamente Reiner tomó a Bertholdt entre sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama, el de ojos mieles se posicionó frente a él y descendió hasta los pies del pelinegro, dejó ahí estampados sus belfos para subir hasta los muslos, donde le marcó con amor haciendo aros de tonos rojizos y violáceos.

—Mnh~—dejó escapar enredado en un suspiro, el de ojos mieles sonrió para si mismo, los jadeos de Hoover le indicaban que estaba haciéndolo bien.

El caballero Braun continuó, esta vez besando la cadera y pelvis, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar aquella delgada figura. El de ojos olivaceos se encontraba ruborizado hasta las orejas, con su antebrazo cubriéndose el rostro, el rubio se dispuso esta vez a comerle la boca con delicadeza y ternura, tornándose rudo en ocasiones y recibiendo caricias como recompensa. Se detuvo para mirarlo con aquellos luceros de color miel. Los botones en el pecho de aquel chico también fuero atacados por mordidas tiernas.

—Dios, sólo mírate—le dijo a Bertholdt mientras le daba besos en las mejillas—. Siento que me dará un infarto—comentó—. Al verte así, usando mi ropa. La verdad es que no me puedo resistir... Lo juro—realmente lo deseaba y se lo hizo saber de inmediato, quería tomarlo, hacerlo suyo. Lo despojó de la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la propia. Bertholdt aún llevaba puesta aquella camisa de mangas tres cuartos.

Reiner sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, se había informado lo suficiente como para parecer un profesional en eso del amor. Igualmente no era tan distinto a como hacerlo con mujeres. Por su parte el moreno estaba dispuesto a entregarse al cien por ciento ante aquel tonto casanova.

El fornido le tomó por los tobillos y los colocó sobre sus hombros todo eso sin quitarle la mirada al fotógrafo quien con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cristalinos le daba una vista magnífica al publicista.

A falta de aquel líquido viscoso humectante, el rubio decidió ponerse creativo y ensalivó sus dedos, deslizó uno lentamente a través de aquella entrada que le recibía gustosamente abrazándole con su calidez.

Por su lado Bertholdt mordía su propio labio inferior para no soltar gemidos de necesidad—. Nngh~—lloriqueó al sentir la presencia de un segundo dedo en su interior. Pequeñas embestidas y tijeras eran emuladas por parte de Braun. Después de un tercer dígito y un par de maldiciones por parte del moreno, ya estaba totalmente preparado.

Lentamente el de ojos mieles alineó su virilidad ayudándose con algo más de saliva para poder entrar, se introdujo con cuidado soltando un gruñido casi gutural. Las caderas del ojiverde se movieron en busca de más profundidad, esa fue la señal para iniciar.

Las embestidas eran tortuosamente lentas al principio, pero después fueron aumentando en velocidad y profundidad provocando toda clase de estragos en Bertholdt.

Reiner sentía que moría al oír a aquel caballero soltar gemidos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dichos gimoteos también se veían mezclados con balbuceos incoherentes y menciones de su nombre—. Reineeer~ nhg...—repetía y eso realmente le ponía ansioso.

Se besaban con torpeza llegando a chocar los dientes en el intento, pero eso no fue motivo alguno para detenerse, sus lenguas jugaban y se movían al compás de las estocadas.

—Mnh... Bertholdt—habló con la voz ronca mientras marcaba un ritmo más lento pero consistente, le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

—¡Aaah!~—lloriqueó cuando su próstata fue golpeada, en ese momento el rubio siguió azotando aquel punto que le hacía ver estrellas a esos ojos color verde oliva.

El clímax llegó ante ellos con cosquillas en el bajo vientre, corrientes eléctricas pasando por la espina dorsal y liberando aquel fluido blanquecino.

Despertar abrazado a él era una de las mejores cosas del mundo, aún lucia su camisa, de hecho la llevaba puesta desde la noche anterior. Reiner suspiró mientras miraba a quién yacía dormido sobre su pecho, con el cabello desordenado. Le dio un casto beso en la frente, también le acarició las mejillas y los hombros. Se podía decir que era un hombre afortunado.

Bertholdt se removió en su sitio mientras despertaba, sonrió al sentir a Braun abrazarle.

La mañana transcurrió con total calma y normalidad, exceptuando el hecho de que ambos estaban muertos de cansancio, nada que una taza de café caliente no pudiera arreglar.

Las fotos fueron tomadas con precisión y profesionalismo por parte de Hoover, los modelos lucían geniales con los trajes Griegos de época, el publicista realizaba llamadas de negocios o eso parecía, porque se veía muy ofuscado dando manotazos al aire y soltando insultos en alemán. A lo mejor las cosas no iban muy bien por allá.

* * *

Su trabajo estaba hecho, después de días de edición fotográfica y de ponerse al día con sus clientes, su negocio se vio un poco más prospero, hace casi dos semanas que no veía a Reiner, pero no le preocupa en lo absoluto puesto que él sabía muy bien que aquel rubio era un hombre realmente ocupado.

Había acordado llevarle los resultados a Zeke para que les diera el visto bueno, Bertholdt observó por la ventana de su habitación mientras se alistaba para salir. Al parecer la temporada de lluvias se avecinaba, los chubascos esporádicos caían sobre la ciudad.

Eligió una mochila impermeable por precaución, empacó un sobre con las fotos, también incorporó un regalo especial para Braun. Arrancó su motocicleta y emprendió rumbo directo hasta aquel coloso de vidrio y concreto. Una vez adentro se dirigió como siempre al piso número nueve, caminó por el amplio pasillo hasta la oficina del CEO.

—¿Que tal?—saludó Jaeger al verle llegar.

—Disculpa la demora—se dispensó Hoover mientras le entregaba el encargo salvador de la revista—, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado.

—Descuida...—dijo el rubio—. Te entiendo, por aquí también hemos estado bastante ocupados—comentó para reír bajito.

—¿Qué te parece?—cuestionó el fotógrafo.

—Increíble—felicitó el caballero de gafas—, se ve muy bien—habló emocionado—. Creo que será un éxito.

Decidieron conversar de temas relacionados con el trabajo, pero la charla se desvío un poco...

—Mi madre se enteró que yo era gay justo en la mitad de sus crisis de los cuarenta—reveló Bertholdt entre risas—. Casi me rompe las piernas.

—Eso no es nada amigo—desestimó Zeke mientras se ponía en pie, se levantó el jersey que llevaba puesto y señaló una cicatriz en el costado de su abdomen—. ¿Ves esta marca?—cuestionó y el de ojos verdes asintió—. Me la hizo un amigo de mi hermano cuando intenté ligar con él. En verdad es un chico raro.

—Que violento...—murmuró el pelinegro.

—¿Qué hay de Reiner?—espetó el hombre de barba—. He notado que desde que llegaste a esta empresa él se comporta diferente—comentó—, tanto que hasta me atrevería a decir que tú tienes algo que ver en eso.

Pues Hoover no lo pensó así, por alguna razón sus mejillas ardieron y eso le dio la razón al rubio Jaeger—. ¿Tu crees?—indagó con ilusión.

—Claro—respondió encogiendo los hombros—. En cierto punto me siento feliz de que haya encontrado un buen amigo.

_¿Amigo?_

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Si!—afirmó—. Además con todo eso de la boda, la verdad es que su cabeza está en otro mundo.

_¿Boda?_

Hoover se descolocó por completo, su estómago se sintió vacío, su pecho dolió como si su corazón se estuviera estrujando contra una muralla imaginaria, su nariz picó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba roto una vez más—. ¿Re-Reiner se va a casar?—cuestionó al borde del llanto.

—¿No te lo dijo?

—No.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

La vida tarde o temprano te cobra toldo lo que te da. Por cada alegría que te regala, te deja a cambio algo de tristeza y dolor. En retrospectiva la vida sólo es una estúpida que te escupe en la cara siempre que pueda.

Él sentía una sensación muy asquerosa dentro de si, algo así como pisar un charco de agua con los calcetines puestos, casi como tener ganas de vomitar. Con un nudo atorado en la garganta se despidió de Zeke, caminó una vez más por el amplio pasillo rumbo a la oficina de aquel rubio fornido, al llegar él brillaba por su ausencia, así que decidió sentarse a esperar. Mientras esperaba pensaba que decir, la verdad trataba de verse lo menos afectado posible, pero sabía que apenas viera entrar a Reiner por esa puerta se rompería en miles de pedazos frente a él.

Se levantó de su asiento para distraer su mente un poco, se dirigió a la ventana, estaba observando las gotas de los primeros chubascos caer sobre la ciudad.

—Berthy~—musitó Braun con cariño. Esa voz grave y aterciopelada le provocó voltear de inmediato.

—Hola...—saludó con un hilo de voz.

El de ojos mieles se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo—. Te extrañé—le dijo para luego abrazarle con ternura.

—T-te traje u-un regalo—mencionó con nerviosismo a la vez que se dirigía hasta su mochila. Rebuscó hasta encontrar el álbum de fotografías que había preparado y envuelto con papel brillante, también llevaba un lindo moño.

—¿A qué se debe ésto?—cuestionó con emoción mientras recibía gustoso la hermosa sorpresa.

Bertholdt respiró profundo tratando de no salir corriendo a llorar, apretó la mandíbula para decir lo que traía guardado en su corazón—. Felicidades por tu boda...

Reiner abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Esto era real? ¿De verdad lo había descubierto? Pensó al instante—. Puedo explicarlo...—argumentó vagamente.

—No necesitas explicarme nada—le detuvo—, yo lo entiendo todo.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero, no permitiría jamás que el amor de su vida se le escurra de entre las manos como si nada—. Espera—pidió—. Sólo te pido que me escuches.

—¿Escuchar qué?—espetó al aire el de ojos verdes—. ¿Más mentiras?—él sabía que ese hombre era demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto.

—No te dejaré ir—afirmó mientras le tomaba de la muñeca de su brazo derecho—, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No dejaré que escapes de mí tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Reiner?—le preguntó al de ojos mieles—. ¿No pudiste decirme la verdad desde el principio?—cuestionó de nueva cuenta—. Así no me habría enamorado como lo estoy ahora mismo.

—No quería perderte Berthy—se sinceró a la vez que trababa de acariciarle la mejilla, pero el moreno le esquivó. Realmente estaba muy decepcionado.

—¿Cuánto más pensabas ocultarme las cosas?

—No lo se...—susurró presionando el puente de su nariz—. Yo jamás planee enamorarme, me di cuenta muy tarde de que tú eres el indicado.

—No mientas más Reiner Braun—regañó entre dientes, le miró a los ojos con sus esmeraldas bañadas en lagrimas. Los chubascos se convirtieron en lluvias torrenciales, literalmente estaba diluviando afuera—. Sé feliz—comentó—, yo trataré de serlo sin ti—sabía muy bien que no debería interponerse en un matrimonio, que no debía destruir una "_relación de años_" por sólo un enamoramiento "_fugaz_", que no debía ser el "_amante_" en turno. Realmente estaba devastado...

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el rubio aflojara el agarre en la muñeca del moreno. Reiner se quedó mudo, sólo se limitaba a seguir a Bertholdt por el pasillo. El de ojos verdes caminaba con prisa, el rubio aún no podía mascullar palabras—. ¡Espera!—pudo decir al fin—, está cayendo una tormenta—y no era mentira—, puedo llevarte a tu casa.

El fotógrafo se detuvo en seco antes de abordar el ascensor, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran tibias por sus mejillas. Si aquel publicista buscaba hacerle llorar, pues felicidades lo había logrado—. N-no g-gracias estaré b-bien—soltó entre sollozos. Cuando aquella puerta metálica se abrió Bertholdt no dudó en entrar—. _Ich liebe dich—_le dijo antes que la compuerta se cerrara.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—gritó Reiner con frustración, miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna manera de alcanzarle, caminó en círculos como león enjaulado hasta que la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia aparecieron ante su vista milagrosamente. Corrió hasta más no poder bajando nueve pisos en tiempo récord, al llegar a la plana baja salió despavorido por el lobby, le importó muy poco si las personas le miraban como un desquiciado. Al salir de del edificio se percató que la lluvia era peor de lo que parecía, las personas caminaban a paso rápido por las aceras con paraguas o camperas, miró hacia todas las direcciones existentes rogando poder encontrar a aquel moreno y efectivamente creyó verlo caminar bajo la lluvia con una mochila al hombro, sin dudarlo mucho corrió hacia él—. _¡Ich liebe dich auch!_—exclamó a la vez que le tomaba del brazo.

—Disculpa amigo, pero no hablo tu idioma—dijo el sujeto con amabilidad.

—Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más—se excusó avergonzado.

—Descuida...

* * *

—_911\. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

—_Hay un hombre de generales desconocidas tendido en el pavimento_—indicó a través del teléfono la ciudadana testigo del accidente—, _la carretera está muy mojada y él chocó con la parte trasera de mi auto..._

—_Entendido señorita, pronto estaremos allá, por favor mantenga despierto al sujeto._

La mujer se apresuró y se lanzó a suelo sin pensarlo, le quitó el casco a a aquel chico malherido. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos...

Él estaba sangrando por la nariz, al parecer tenía algunos huesos rotos, su torso subía y bajaba lentamente; respiraba con dificultad, pero no reaccionaba.

—¡Oye!—llamó la chica—¡Quédate! ¡Mírame!—gritaba, pero él tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, de sus ojos sólo brotaban lágrimas. Estaba totalmente ido.

—Q-quie-ro... ir-me a c-ca...sa—murmuró entre cortado mientras un hilo de sangre se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—Vas a estar bien...—ella trató apaciguar, realmente se sentía muy nerviosa y hasta culpable—. Lo prometo— seguido de eso le acarició el cabello para tratar de calmarlo.

—Ya... n-no p-pu...edo más...—y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

—¡No!—gritó la mujer—. ¡Ayuda por favor!—pidió desesperada—. ¡Ayuda!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	12. Perdido

Un rubio frustrado de pie ante un espejo en casa de su madre, una pila de trajes formales sobre la cama y una costurera ansiosa por clavar sus alfileres. Menudo desastre.

—Hijo, párate derecho—ordenó Karina—. Mira al frente.

—Mama. ¿Esto es necesario?—cuestionó Reiner con fastidio.

—¡Claro que lo es!—exclamó la rubia notablemente indignada hacia su hijo—. Debes lucir muy apuesto ese día especial—soltó con la ilusión bañando sus ojos—, de seguro ella estará muy hermosa con su traje blanco.

—Sí, seguro...—habló el de ojos mieles con algo de desánimo y la razón era bastante concreta. Observaba a través del espejo aquella trenza carmesí que volaba sobre su muñeca, esa maraña de hilos rojos con un hermoso dije en forma de ancla, sonrió levemente pensando en su amando, porque aunque no lo supiera claramente, sentía que Bertholdt aún la llevaba y eso le hacía creer que aun seguían conectados con ese famoso _"__click"._

Probarse un smoking era menos tedioso de los que parecía, pero teniendo a su madre dándole órdenes igual que a un niño pequeño, volvía aquella tarea toda una pesadilla. Reiner anhelaba acabar lo más pronto posible para irse a casa.

Cuando al fin logró zafarse de las garras de Karina huyó lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de ella—. Tienes que visitar a Historia más seguido—dijo la dama. Verdaderamente ella parecía más entusiasmada por la boda que su propio hijo.

El publicista abordó su automóvil pensando en los regaños que recibió de su madre. Siendo sinceros él no estaba para eso y menos a su edad, pero en cierto punto Karina tenía razón; debía afrontar su responsabilidad.

Las lloviznas humedecían las calles en una revoltosa tarde de miércoles y él conducía sin cuidado, sólo quería llegar hasta aquel estudio fotográfico. Se convenció a si mismo de ir a la casa de Bertholdt a tratar de por lo menos verle pasar por la ventana de su habitación.

Observó por largos minutos aquel pintoresco hogar, al parecer no había nadie. Esperó un buen par de horas, pero simplemente aquel hombre de ojos verdes nunca apareció. Más que sentirse triste, se sintió realmente celoso por el simple hecho de imaginar a su amado junto a otra persona, independientemente de que fuera hombre o mujer, eso simplemente le ponía muy ansioso.

Se marchó algo derrotado, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba sobre su fornido ser. Decidido esta vez de hacerle caso a su madre, se dirigió a la morada de su prometida.

Apenas llegar fue recibido por una castaña de mal rostro—. Al fin te dignas en venir...—dijo Ymir.

—¿Dónde está Historia?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Aún no ha llegado—respondió la pecosa entre dientes. Ya que la simple presencia de Reiner le daba un serio impulso de querer tirarle un par de platos en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí después de todo?—indagó Braun con total despiste.

—Hoy es miércoles...—mencionó la castaña—, siempre me reúno con ella para ver películas—reveló—, pero sabrías eso si tan sólo le prestaras más atención.

—Ymir...—llamó el de ojos mieles y la castaña sólo le miró con fastidio—. Siempre he creído que no te caigo bien.

—Tienes razón—concedió la morena.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Eres un pillo, Braun—señaló con certeza—. ¿Crees que no se lo que haces?

—¿Qué?—espetó confuso.

—No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida—comentó con ese humor ácido típico de ella—. Porque no vas mejor a besuquearte con tu noviecito el langaruto.

Reiner sintió su estómago revolverse brutalmente, la boca le supo amarga y sintió una fuerte punzada en las sienes—. ¿Fuiste tú?—soltó con despecho—. Tú le dijiste a Bertholdt, ¿verdad? ¡Querías arruinar mi relación con él!

—No—negó con expresión neutra—, ni siquiera lo conozco—agregó rodando los ojos—. Pero hace algunos meses te vi, estaban ustedes dos besándose frente a esa cafetería anticuada—precisamente ese mal recuerdo era lo que no la dejaba dormir en paz por las noches.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó con frustración—. Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo.

—Sí—afirmó la castaña—. ¿Sabes por qué no le he contado nada a Historia?—cuestionó al aire—. Porque yo realmente la adoro, y no quiero destruir su corazón.

Y ahora Reiner era el malo de la película, de hecho siempre lo fue. Sabía que debía remediar todo, empezando primero por su futuro matrimonio.

—No quiero casarme—reveló.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!—exclamó en cuestión la dama de pecas.

—Yo me enamoré de él—se sinceró el de ojos mieles.

—Eres tan gay como yo, Reiner—comunicó la de ojos café claro—. Te comprendo.

—Estoy perdido...—comentó sin más mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos.

Estaba perdido porque no sabía a dónde ir o que hacer, perdido porque no sabía dónde estaba Bertholdt o que hacía, estaba perdido por el simple hecho de despertar cada mañana deseando tener el calor del cuerpo desnudo de aquel moreno sobre su pecho, por creer ver esos ojos de selva virgen en cada rincón se su oficina.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota?!—gritó Ymir al ver como Reiner salía corriendo.

—¡Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas!—le respondió desde la distancia—. Dile a Historia que debo hablar seriamente con ella. 

—¡Te mataré si la lastimas, bastardo!

* * *

Reiner decidió ir a buscar al amor de su vida aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Cada día visitaba la casa de aquel caballero de ojos verdes, el rubio se gastaba horas afuera del estudio, pero nadie entraba ni salía. No había nadie, nunca había nadie, así que se resignó a que no le vería jamás.

El vodka se volvió su mejor amigo, porque ahogar sus penas era más fácil en ese momento. Botellas de licor vacías en el suelo de su habitación denotaban su falta de voluntad.

_—Reineer~—canturreó—. ¡Atrapame si puedes!—y entonces se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo._

_—_ ** _¿Liebe?_ ** _—murmuró mientras le buscaba entre un enorme pastizal hasta que lo encontró, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba y le sonrió como siempre, sus ojos eran como las aceitunas de un Martini; brillantes y rodeadas en su totalidad de transparencia infinita. Vestía totalmente de blanco..._

_El moreno se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente al caballero de ojos mieles, le acarició la mejilla. Sus cabellos negros volaban en el viento, el de fanales olivaceos le regaló un sutil beso en la comisura del labio._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio le tomó de la cintura abrazándole contra su cuerpo, poco a poco aquel abrazo se iba tornando más y más fuere, hasta que aquel hombre de ojos verdes se esfumó como arena ente los dedos._

_—¡No!—gritó Reiner al aire—. ¡Vuelve!—suplicó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el césped—. ¡Bertholdt, yo te amo!_

Su pechosubía y bajaba sin control, su corazón latía a un ritmo sobrenatural, observó su entorno; no estaba en su habitación, más bien parece que se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala. Revisó una vez más la botella de vodka que yacía sobre la mesa de centro—. ¡Ya no hay alcohol!—exclamó para si mismo en aquella enorme casa.

Se levantó con un enorme dolor en la zona lumbar, con la boca seca caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se mantuvo por largos minutos mirándose en el espejo, totalmente desaliñado, con ojeras enormes bajo sus ojos, barba de más de una semana y el cabello relativamente largo.

¿Hace cuánto que no iba al trabajo?

—Sólo mírate—se habló a si mismo—, Reiner Braun, siempre has sido débil—comentó mientas posaba las manos con furia sobre la encimera del lavabo—, siempre has hecho lo que los demás han querido, lo que te han ordenado—soltó con rencor. ¿Por qué inscribirse en el equipo de rugby? ¿Por qué dejarse meter una idea por los ojos?—. Me doy asco...

Cuando decidió que ya había reprochado lo suficiente, se despojó de su ropa y entró en la ducha, pegó su frente al las frías baldosas observando fijamente sus propios pies. Dejó que la lluvia artificial cayera sobre él, se aseó con pocas ganas. Al salir se envolvió con la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, repentinamente su estómago rugió; tenía un hambre voraz. Se cepilló los dientes diciéndole adiós al aliento alcoholizado.

Se alistó con lo primero que encontró; una sudadera muy vieja, un pantalón de mezclilla bastante gastado y unos tenis. Salió de su hogar, tenía pensado ir al supermercado conduciendo, pero no se sentía en ánimos para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no ir caminado? Igualmente estaba relativamente cerca.

Un par de cuadras le distanciaban de aquella tienda de conveniencia, al llegar entró dejando que el aire frío de la puerta automática revolviera su cabello, deambulaba entre los pasillos mirando las coloridas etiquetas de los productos que ahí vendían, tomó unas cuantas latas de atún y un paquete grande de galletas saladas; no es porque no tuviera dinero, sino que simplemente no tenia ganas de nada.

Iba directo a la caja para pagar por lo que había elegido, cortó camino por el pasillo de las mascotas, y para su sorpresa un buen amigo yacía ahí analizando el alimento para perros.

—Hola Marcel—saludó el rubio.

—¿Qué hay, grandote?—comentó en cuestión el de cabellos castaños.

Reiner sabía muy bien que tenía un amigo en común con Bertholdt, de hecho se moría por preguntar sobre el paradero del moreno.

_ **Verás, él es una persona muy frágil, a pesar de reflejar una actitud relajada y excéntrica, en el fondo es un chico tímido. Siempre da todo en una relación.** _

_ **Sólo no lo lastimes, por favor...** _

Como por obra del destino, recordó aquella conversación que tuvo por teléfono con Marcel, aquella tarde en que le reveló sus sentimientos por Hoover. Realmente era un idiota.

—Casi nada—respondió el ojimiel cuando logró salir de su laguna mental—. No sabía que tenias mascota—agregó para aligerar su carga de conciencia.

—Ah, lo dices por esto—dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa de alimento canino—. Tengo un amigo que está en estado crítico en un hospital ceca de aquí, y yo me ofrecí a cuidar a su perro mientras él despierta del coma.

—Diablos, pobre chico—expresó Braun.

Galliard sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, se dispuso a buscar una fotografía del can—. Lo más triste de todo es que no me deja dormir por las noches, parece que extraña mucho a su dueño—reveló taciturno—, éste es el perrito...

Las latas de atún chocaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo al igual que las galletas saladas, Reiner se descolocó por completo, sus rodillas flaquearon al instante, sintió una severa presión en el pecho y su estómago se sintió absurdamente vacío.

Podría jurar que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—¿Rin...go?—logró mascullar casi que hiperventilando—. ¿B-Berth-holdt está en c-coma?


	13. Caída libre

Un severo mareo azotó su cabeza, los anaqueles le sirvieron de apoyo para no irse de bruces contra el suelo.  
¿Acaso el universo quería hacerle sentir más miserable de lo que ya era?

Por su mente pasó la idea de que si tan sólo hubiese sido sincero desde el principio nada de esto estuviera pasando, si tan sólo le hubiese abrazado con más fuerza. Si no le hubiese dejado ir todo fuera diferente en este momento, de seguro estarían comiendo helado mientras veían televisión, o quizás estarían durmiendo abrazados. Pero no, en esta vida no existe el quizás.

—Es difícil, lo sé—dijo Marcel mientras le sostenía—. A mí también me tomó desprevenido.

—Bertholdt...—murmuró con la mirada ida—. ¡Es mi Berthy!-exclamó con la impotencia aplastando su orgullo—. ¡Todo es mi culpa, Marcel; todo es mi maldita culpa!

—Reiner...—trató de apaciguar el castaño—. No es culpa de nadie, sólo fue un accidente.

—¡No es cierto!—gritó sin importarle armar un escándalo en pleno supermercado—. ¡¿Ahora cómo voy a decirle que lo amo?!

Galliard le abrazó sin pensarlo, brindándole apoyo—. ¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa?—cuestionó el de ojos cafés.

Ciertamente, Braun no estaba en posición para hacerse el misterioso, sabía muy bien lo que las mentiras habían causado—. Yo discutí con él hace unos días, luego huyó y no pude seguirlo—reveló tratando de contener el llanto.

—¿Qué?—espetó Marcel, aún no lograba entender qué diablos le pasa a Reiner, que si bien era cierto que tiene sentimientos hacia Bertholdt, pero no sabía que tan grande era tal sentir hacia aquel moreno.

—Él es mi mundo entero, si llega a morir juro que yo iré después—habló a la vez que presionaba un puño en su pecho.

—¡Él no va a morir!—bufó el castaño con frustración.

—Marcel, yo necesito verlo—expresó.

—¿Estás seguro?—indagó Galliard—. Puede ser muy fuerte...

—Sí...

—Debes ir a casa y pensarlo bien—recomendó el de ojos color café. Y el rubio sólo le dio la razón y se marchó.

Reiner salió del establecimiento con el corazón en la mano, caminó un par de cuadras de regreso a su casa, sus pies pesaban y su cabeza palpitaba de una forma extraña; sintió como si fuera a morirse, y no era para menos, aquel moreno era todo para él; porque en los pocos meses que tenían de conocerse ese hombre de ojos verdes se había adueñado de su ser.

Apenas llegar a su hogar se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su vista se nubló en seguida, su pecho ardió y supo que era hora de dejarlo salir. Lloró; lloró como nuca antes lo había hecho, ahogó un grito mordiendo su puño. Estaba hecho trizas...

Se levantó con la esperanza de hallar algo con que distraer su atribulada mente, anduvo de ambulante por la sala de su casa, revisó algunos rincones del estudio, por último decidió ir a su habitación. Para su desgracia, aquel lugar estaba peor que él mismo; cortinas cerradas, cama desecha, botellas de licor vacías en el suelo, entre otras cosas más.

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, estiró algunos mechones que casi le cubrían los ojos; necesitaba un corte. Se paseó por el recinto a la vez que recogía un poco del desastre, tomó entre sus manos su portafolio del trabajo y supuso que sería buena idea revisar...

—No...—susurró a la vez que observaba aquel regalo envuelto en papel brillante y decorado con un hermoso moño. Se armó de valor para rasgar aquel envoltorio. Quería y no quería hacerlo, deslizó los retazos del colorido folio hasta deshacerse completamente de éste. La portada de un álbum de fotos le saludaba.

Abrió aquel libro observando las memorias que aguardaban adheridas a sus páginas. Su mente viajó directamente a aquella ocasión en ese restaurante italiano...

** _La_ ** ** _ memoria olvida cosas pequeñas y fugaces, por eso me gusta, porque puedo tener al instante el recuerdo de algo pasajero pero hermoso a la vez y atesorarlo mientras viva_ ** ** _._ **

—Berthy...—musitó mientras acariciaba una de las fotos. Trataba de no romperse leyendo lo que Bertholdt había escrito con su puño y letra; al parece había una dedicatoria bajo cada una de las fotos.

** _"Los milagros de la naturaleza ocurren por doquier, sólo hay que ser un poco observador para notar las maravillas que el mundo tiene preparadas para ti."_ **

Decía justo debajo de aquella fotografía de flores creciendo en las grietas de un enorme muro de concreto. Pasó la página para encontrase con algo que le revolvió la mente por completo.

** _"No es necesario hacerse llamar profesional para ser un gran artista."_ **

Inscrito estaba junto a la toma que Reiner había hecho con ayuda del pelinegro, aquella alfombra de flores amarillas que cubrían con esplendor el pavimento. Continuó aún si su corazón le decía que no.

** _"Recuerdo ese beso con sabor a tomate."_ **

Con propio puño y letra el de ojos verdes había escrito. Esa noche fue especial, Reiner había accedido a ser fotografiado y seguido de eso los labios de ambos caballeros se vieron fundidos. Fue su primer beso juntos.

** _"La primera de muchas mañanas juntos, y cada una será mejor que la anterior; lo prometo."_ **

Dicho mensaje estaba escrito y dedicado a la foto en la que aquel rubio vestía una bata mientras que posaba sin nada debajo de ésta. Esa mañana después de haber tenido su primera vez con Bertholdt.

** _"Die Liebe meines Lebens"_ **

Por último, pero por ningún motivo menos importante, la frase que lo coronaba todo, algo que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir ni escuchar, pero lo sabía muy bien. Estaba anotado junto a aquella fotografía de Braun con aperitivos adornado su anatomía...

Ese era el final de todo, muchas páginas en blanco sobraban, era como una especie de presagio que vaticinaba que no exista nada más allá...

* * *

Se preparó física y mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, lo primero fue deshacerse de aquel estilo desaliñado, seguido por su cabello relativamente largo... Era el nuevo él; la mejor versión de él mismo.

Se dirigió directamente a casa de su madre, entró por la puerta importándole un comino tocar o llamar a la misma. Cruzó por en medio de la estancia, observando los alrededores; nada había cambiado realmente. Pasó la cocina hasta llagar a la puerta trasera.

—Madre...—dijo apenas encontró a su progenitora, ella estaba en el jardín trasero tomando una taza de té—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Reiner—habló la dama—, es un milagro que hayas decidido visitarme—se burló de su hijo a la vez que se ponía en pie para saludarle.

El rubio tomó asiento justo al lado de Karina, realmente él no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación.

—Madre, necesito reconsiderar el tema del matrimonio...—soltó esperando que la dama no se volviera un energúmeno de repente.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó ella con la mirada filosa hacia su primogénito a la vez que dejaba su taza de té abruptamente sobre el pequeño plato.

—Te seré sincero—inició por decir el de ojos mieles. La verdad es que traía un monólogo bastante practicado, no quería dejar cabos sueltos—, nunca creí que a estas alturas de mi vida me daría cuenta que me han estado manipulando todo el tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?–inquirió la mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Quieres aplazar la boda?

—No, madre—detuvo sin más—; quiero que se cancele.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó la rubia con indignación—. ¡Te vas a casar y serás feliz con ella, ya todo está arreglado!

—Ese es el problema...—manifestó llevándose una mano a la nuca—. No creo que yo sea feliz, ni tampoco ella.

—Reiner, no puedes hacer ésto—replicó Karina—. Tú le propusiste matrimonio a esa chica, no le puedes quedar mal.

—De hecho tú y su padre se han puesto de acuerdo, yo sólo la conocí a ella porque ustedes me la presentaron y le propuse casarnos porqué me lo pidieron—dijo Reiner sin atisbo de broma—. Además de todo, yo amo a otra persona, Historia no merece ser engañada de esa manera.

—¿Quién sabe qué tipo mujerzuela se te ha metido en la cabeza?

—No es eso—reveló calmado.

—¿Entonces?—espetó la dama al borde de la euforia.

—Soy gay...

Sólo se oyó el ruido de la mano de Karina azotando la mejilla de su hijo en ida y vuelta. Ella fue rápida y precisa.

—¡Perfecto!—vitoreó con sarcasmo—. Ahora seremos el hazme reír de todo el mundo—expresó con desdén—. ¿Cómo le diré a tu padre que eres anormal?

—Yo hablaré con él, no es necesario que intervengas—murmuró con la cabeza baja. Reiner se levantó de su sitio dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, volteo por última vez hacia la dama que estaba sentada en aquel pequeño juego de sillas de mimbre—. ¿Dónde está él?—cuestionó en referencia a su padre.

—Está en su estudio.

—Mamá, la familia perfecta no existe...

El rubio se aproximó a dicho lugar que estaba ubicado dentro de la misma casa, subió las escaleras y caminó hasta dar con aquella puerta de madera tallada, tocó un par de veces hasta oír la voz de su progenitor dejándolo pasar adelante.

—¿Por qué te golpeó?—preguntó Otto a su hijo, el mayor se mantenía de espaldas a la puerta revisando curiosamente su librería personal.

—Supongo que si viste lo que sucedió allá afuera, también pudiste oír. Por lo tanto no tengo que perder el tiempo explicando más cosas.

—Sabes que siempre buscamos lo mejor para ti—comentó a la vez que tomaba en sus manos una novela.

—No lo creo así, padre—habló el rubio—. Siento que ustedes han estado manejando mi vida a su antojo para tener algo de que presumir. Porque sus méritos propios nunca son suficientes.

—No sabes lo que dices muchacho, ni tampoco sabes lo que quieres.

—Estoy cansado de ser el títere, de hacer lo que los demás digan. Empezaré a vivir para mi mismo—  
—expresó con seriedad—. Sólo quería decirte que la boda se cancelará, no se preocupen por el dinero; yo me encargaré del reembolso—pagaría todo aunque quedara en la calle, simplemente no quería mantener deudas con nadie.

—Así que es cierto...—musitó con un deje de desprecio—. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que mis oídos me hubiesen traicionado, pero veo que no es así—se acercó un poco más a su primogénito dejando de lado el libro que había tomado anteriormente.

—Bien—dijo Reiner.

—Ah, una cosa más—agregó el mayor—; no cuentes conmigo ni con tu madre.

—No necesito tu ayuda Otto...

¿Porqué no pudo decir todo eso desde el principio?

* * *

—_¿Estás completamente seguro?_

—Sí.

—_Entonces espérame allá, yo estaré llegando a eso de las tres._

—Está bien, pero antes debo hacer algo importante. Creo que llegaré un poco más tarde.

—_Vale..._

Honestamente no se sentía preparado para nada de lo que iba a acontecer a continuación. Había decido dejar lo más difícil al último, pero prácticamente no pudo esperar mucho; necesitaba verlo.

Se dispuso a elegir un atuendo apropiado, tomó una chaqueta de lana junto a unos pantalones tejanos relativamente ajustados; todo complementado por unos botines cafés a la altura del tobillo. Se vistió con algo de prisa, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió hacia su primera parada.

Condujo un par de kilómetros de camino hasta una pequeña floristería en el centro de la ciudad, compró el arreglo ornamental más lindo y costoso que vendían en ese lugar, escribió con su puño y letra una hermosa dedicatoria en la pequeña tarjeta que tenía adherida.

Lo segundo era ir a retirar un objeto bastante especial, fue y así lo hizo. Ya con el artefacto en su poder estaba listo para ir a ver al amor de su vida.

Los nervios le carcomen su ser de adentro hacia afuera, sus manos sudorosas resbalan al tomar el volante de su coche y el palpitar de su corazón no era ni medio normal. Llegó al hospital sintiendo el estómago revuelto de sobremanera, se aproximó a ls recepción donde una dama vestida de blanco le atendió con amabilidad.

__Habitación C-21, tercer piso._

—Gracias.

Una vez recibida la información, abordó el ascensor, todo era extremadamente callado en ese lugar, las paredes con colores claros le provocaba cierta sensación de repelús. Inesperado, podría describirse, pero aquel piso tercero era todo un caos; personas desesperadas llorando en las esquinas, enfermeras transportando con rapidez carritos repletos de medicamentos, pero todo seguía silencioso al fin y al cabo. Suspiró entrecortado mientras avanzaba en su andar, dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, llevaba un enormes arreglo de las flores mas hermosas y costosas que pudo encontrar.

Una señora de cabellos azabaches le miró con extrañeza al igual que un caballero de ojos color esmeralda. Reiner pasó de largo hasta dar con la habitación _C-21_.

—¡Oye, espera!-una voz masculina le detuvo-. ¿Conoces a mi hijo?

—Sí señor, yo soy amigo de Berthy-respondió el rubio.

_Amigo... ¿Más mentiras?_

—Berthy...—dijo el caballero mientras sonreía vagamente—. Casi nadie le llama así..., debes ser alguien especial para él.

—Fuimos muy cercanos por un tiempo—reveló el fornido—, trabajamos juntos en una revista.

—Ya veo—atinó el hombre de ojos verdes.

—No quisiera ponerle sal a la herida, pero ¿qué han dicho los doctores?

El mayor se pasó una mano por el cabello con algo de desespero—. Dijeron que fue un golpe muy fuerte, el casco le protegió un poco pero no fue suficiente—se detuvo para secar algunas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus párpados—, tiene un par de costillas rotas y una pierna también, según los exámenes que le practicaron recientemente, no hay nada peligroso en su cabeza—murmuró mirando los ojos mieles de Braun—. Pero, aún no entiendo porque no ha despertado, los doctores tampoco se explican porque.

—¿Puedo pasar?—espetó con sumo respeto.

—Adelante...

* * *


	14. Stand by me

Sintió un severo escalofrío recorrer su brazo al tomar el pomo de aquella puerta que le separaba de él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que le provocó una rara sequedad en la garganta, estaba tan nervioso que podría jurar que sufriría un desmayo.

Para su sorpresa esa lámina de madera no provocó ningún rechinido al ser abierta, se dio paso para hallar la imagen mas desgarradora que había podido ver en su vida. Las luces bajas de la habitación daban un aire de ultratumba, algo así como estar en el limbo. Entre la vida y la muerte...

Observó de lejos a aquel moreno postrado en cama y con un sinnúmero de aparatos monitoreando su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, caminó un par de pasos cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Realmente tenía miedo; tenía miedo de que su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad, de no poder ver más aquellos ojos de selva virgen.

—Berthy...—murmuró con la esperanza de que pudiera oírle y despertar—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de meterte en esto?—dijo mientras dejaba sobre una pequeña mesita el arreglo floral y aquel artefacto que había mandando a elaborar especialmente.

Su corazón se estrujó al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su amado, se acercó por el lado izquierdo y le acarició suavemente la mejilla; estaba un poco cálido. Sólo pudo atinar a dejar un beso en su frente. Quería decir tantas cosas...

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran lentas por sus mejillas llegando hasta humedecer su barba, arrastró una silla hasta quedar nuevamente a la izquierda de Bertholdt, tomó su mano con sumo cuidado, y una expresión de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro; estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Se levantó de un respingo y buscó aquello en los que los doctores anotan el estado del paciente—. Mierda...—maldijo por lo bajo. Un mes..., un maldito mes en coma mientras Reiner se ahogaba en alcohol.

—¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerte esto?—se auto reclamó. Pasó una mano por su frente tratando de sosegar su atribulada mente, realmente se sentía culpable. Parecía un león enjaulado caminando de lado a lado en la habitación—. Perdóname, por favor—dijo entre sollozos, se acercó algo dubitativo hasta donde estaba aquella silla que él mismo había posicionado anteriormente y se dejó caer, tomó la mano de Hoover entrelazando suavemente sus dedos con aquellos casi inertes—. Yo te amo y sólo quiero que me permitas ver tus hermosos ojos otra vez—se sinceró a la vez que le dejaba suaves besos en el dorso—, en estos días descubrí que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido—por un momento sonrió al percatarse que Bertholdt aún llevaba aquel hilo carmesí colgando de la muñeca.

Seguramente era el destino que ponía a prueba su fortaleza, pero simplemente estaba tan cansado... ¿de qué?... De cargar con una enorme cantidad de problemas, de lucir una aparente armadura impenetrable, pero en el fondo ser él, con más defectos que virtudes, de ser ese hombre idiota y mentiroso...

—Perdón—seguía repitiendo aun sostenido de esa delgada mano—, te prometo que me haré responsable de todo—propuso—, si es posible comparé un planeta entero para que puedas vivir feliz. Aunque sea sin mí.

Suspiró por enésima ocasión, tenía miedo, y mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa habitación, más se incrementaba su desespero. Realmente le dolía el alma de una manera literal, sentía que su pecho podría explotar por la manera en que latía su corazón.

—No te dejaré ir—dijo por último, seguido se acercó y dejó un suave beso en la comisura del labio del chico que yacía en cama, porque aún recordaba aquella hermosa costumbre.

_ **—Gracias—murmuró mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio. Porque la confianza en este par había ascendido a niveles siderales.** _

_ **—¿Sólo eso?—cuestionó en referencia al vago contacto, entonces Reiner se acercó nuevamente para comerle la boca lentamente mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del más alto. Un beso lento con total parsimonia, tomándose el tiempo para saborear la dulzura de los labios ajenos, con sus lenguas jugueteando entre si. Se sonrieron al separarse como un par de adolescentes enamorados—. Así está mejor—comentó rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior del de ojos mieles.** _

Después de haber entablado una charla tan sincera y de que su memoria fuera azotada por los recuerdos, se sintió un poco liberado y a la vez muy triste, salió de la habitación para toparse con el padre de aquel muchacho.

—¿Todo bien?—cuestionó el señor de cabellos grisáceos al ver la cara de tragedia que traía Braun al salir.

—Sí—contestó el rubio con notable desánimo, se acercó un poco más al mayor—. Quiero que sepa que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea, no sienta pena de contactarme a cualquier hora. Yo siempre estaré disponible para Berthy.

—Me alegra oír eso, muchacho—sonó un tanto repuesto—. Siempre creí que mi hijo no tenía amigos, él es un chico muy reservado y tímido—reveló—, además de que tiende a alejar a las personas.

_¿Tímido?_

¿_Acaso sus padres le conocían?_

_O es que había cambiado por aquel publicista._

—Vaya, no tenía idea—comentó el de ojos mieles—, pero el siempre fue muy extrovertido cuando estuvimos juntos.

—Te repito, debiste ser alguien muy especial para él...

Reiner se aseguró de dejar todo en calma con los progenitores de aquel moreno, compartió su número de teléfono con la excusa de que podrían necesitarlo en cualquier momento, igualmente se ofreció a ayudar con los gastos de la clínica y con la recuperación; era lo menos que podía hacer por el amor de su vida.

* * *

El reloj señalaba las tres con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la tarde y él estaba dispuesto a decir todo, absolutamente todo lo que traía guardado. Toda la verdad.

Se había citado con Ymir para charlar sobre lo que ella sabe...

—Bien—habló la morena—, vamos al grano. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

—Pensaba ser directo—comentó mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, realmente mas que querer se sincero, necesitaba serlo—, y decirle lo que esta sucediendo.

—¿Sabes que le romperás el corazón?

—Estoy consciente de eso—respondió el rubio—. Se muy bien que ella no merece ser engañada de esta manera, no merece que nadie la haga sufrir.

—Entonces no lo hagas tú—_touché. _Ymir tenía razón.

—¿Acaso quieres que ella viva en un hogar sin amor, con un esposo que no la valora como debe ser?—y él se conocía tan bien, sabía que iría tras Bertholdt sin importar nada, sin interesarle perder su matrimonio.

—No...—negó la pecosa con casi un hilo de voz—. Pero ella está a punto de llegar y cuando entré por esa puerta tú deberás afrontar la responsabilidad—¿más responsabilidades? De todas maneras a Fritz le convenía que Braun fuera un idiota, así que le dejo ser como es.

—Lo se.

La verdad es que no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, puesto que aquella bella muchacha llegó casi al instante como caída del cielo.

—Hola—saludó algo sorprendida por encontrar a ese par sentados con tranquilidad y no peleando como perros y gatos.

—Historia, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Reiner quería hablar contigo?—introdujo la castaña viendo como su amiga sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—Me están asustando—habló la rubia.

Reiner se levantó de su asiento para permitir que su "prometida"tomara el mismo—. Historia yo no se como iniciar...—él estaba muy seguro de que la realidad, pero el problema eran esos enormes ojos azules que le miraban fijamente—. ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió Reiss.

El de ojos mieles se rascó la cabeza como tratando de buscar esa frase correcta para expresar todo—. ¿Por qué aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio?

—Pues...—la más baja sonó dubitativa—. Mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera—reveló mientras se encogía de hombros. A todo esto, Ymir sólo era una espectadora, una muy sorprendida espectadora.

—¿ Y tú de verdad quieres hacerlo?—he ahí la pregunta.

—No lo se—y para ser sinceros ella tampoco sabía lo que quería realmente—, siempre quise tener la boda de mi sueños y formar una familia también...

—¡Krista!—exclamó la castaña con un deje de enojo camuflado a manera de regaño—. ¿Tú amas a este hombre sí o no?

Reiss palideció ante tal interrogante, su corazón por poco y sale disparado por su boca; había quedado sin argumentos—. P-pues yo no lo se, t-todo es muy c-confuso.

—Historia, yo no quiero que ésto llegue más lejos y menos si se construye sobre mentiras—se sinceró el fornido—. No creo que pueda llegar a amarte...

—¿Y ahora que le diré a mi padre?—espetó la de luceros zafiros—, de seguro se sentirá decepcionado de mí.

—Krista... no tengo derecho a decirte cómo vivir. Así que este es solo... un deseo mío. Vive tu vida... con orgullo—manifestó Fritz. Realmente la ama—. Pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí para ti, jamás te abandonaría. 

—Ymir...—susurró la rubia—. Gracias—dejo salir dese el fondo de su alma—. Reiner—ahora se dirigió a su ex prometido—, eres libre de amar a quien quieras, al igual que yo ¿no es así?

—. Así es—concedió el de ojos mieles—, sinceramente deseo que seas muy feliz.

Al final eso era todo, decir la verdad fue menos aterrados y difícil de lo que parecía. Liberar aquella presión en el pecho realmente era necesario.

Salió de aquel lugar con los ánimos a tope, ahora solo queda esperar a que aquellos ojos verdes se abran nuevamente al mundo. Llegó a su casa y decidió que el primer paso para re-ordenar su vida era limpiar su hogar. Y sin una pizca de pereza se dispuso a realizar los quehaceres. En menos tiempo de lo que creyó posible ya había terminado las tarea; que eficiencia.

Las horas en soledad pasan terriblemente lentas, la mente divaga recordando buenos y malos momentos y cuando menos lo esperas estas llorando como un bebe; precisamente así estaba él.

—Dios...—murmuró mientras secaba aquel rastro de dolor que bajaba lentamente por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué?—cuestionó al aire—. ¿Porqué no fui yo?—y en ése momento deseó poder cambiar de lugar con su amado. Ser él la persona que sienta el dolor que es tener las costillas rotas, ser él quien no pueda abrir sus ojos por alguna desconocida razón. Realmente se sentía culpable.

Sabía muy bien que no iba a poder dormir esa noche, pues su mente le estaba haciendo sucias jugarretas. Tomó su teléfono celular para marcar un número específico...

—_¿Sí?—_contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola señor Hoover, es Reiner—saludó de manera formal—. ¿Puedo cuidar a Bertholdt esta noche?

—_No es necesario, muchacho_—detuvo el mayor, realmente se oía cansado.

—Para mi no es ninguna molestia—reveló el rubio—, además me encantaría estar ahí para cuando él despierte—y con todo el corazón deseaba que eso pasara.

El mayor dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. _Bien_—concedió.

—Gracias por permitirme cuidar a su hijo—expresó Reiner.

—_Gracias a ti—_despidió el señor Hoover.

Rápidamente, Braun se dirigió a preparar sus cosas y un atuendo apropiado para pasar la noche en un hospital. Arregló una pequeña maleta de manos con lo necesario; cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, algo de colonia, un peine y algunas cosas más.

Salió de su hogar con todo a cuestas, y ahora iba a bordo de su automóvil pensado demasiadas cosas. Condujo unos cuantos kilómetros, observando como el sol se perdía tras los edificios, apreciando como el ocaso aparecía justo frente a sus ojos.

Llegó directamente hasta aquella habitación situada en el tercer piso del nosocomio, despidió a los dos adultos mayores y sd adentro tras el umbral.

—Hola amor—dijo mientras se acercaba a Bertholdt—, vine a cuidarte esta noche—comentó mientras le acariciaba la frente y las mejillas—. Espero que no te moleste si tomo tu mano.

Y antes de realizar lo anunciado se dirigió a la mesita donde había dejado aquel presente especial, lo tomó entre sus manos, seguido acercó una silla a la camilla, tomó asiento y entrelazó sus dedos—Sabes algo—agregó—, tengo algo que darte justo ahora—dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja en la cual relucía un hermoso aro de color dorado—. Se que no es mucho, pero es una muestra sincera de mi amor por ti—entonces lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano que sostenía con tanto cariño—. Te amo.

Recostó su cabeza cerca del muslo de Hoover, el rubio acariciaba suavemente aquella extremidad por sobre las sábanas que le cubrían del frío—. Despierta por favor—pedía en voz baja—. Quiero oír tu voz, háblame Berthy. 

* * *

_ **One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small. ** _   
_ **And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all** _ _._

_—Ugh—se quejó para sus adentros—. No siento el cuerpo—comentó para si mismo. Por alguna razón se sentía increíblemente liviano._

_ **Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall.** _

_En su mente sonaba su canción favorita; White Rabbit de Jefferson Airplane. Un tema sesentero psicodelico, perfecto para un viaje espiritual a un lugar sin dolor, sin tristeza. Sin nada._

_ **And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall. ** _   
_ **Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call. ** _

_—¿Dónde estoy?—habló para si mismo en literalmente porque en aquel lugar no había un alma más que él._

_ **And call Alice, when she was just ** _ _ **small.** _

_Así que así se siente estar muerto, al fin descansar, sin preocupaciones ni problemas, sin llanto ni ira, tampoco alegría ni risas. Era como estar flotando en medio de la nada, como si le hubiesen extraído todo líquido de su cuerpo._

_Pero, ¿qué pasa si aún no es tu hora?_

_¿Qué pasa si hay alguien elevando plegarias por un milagro. Si hay aún una pequeña luz de esperanza?_

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas y él no supo ni cuando ni como quedó dormido junto al regazo de Bertholdt quien mantenía su mano muy próxima a la mejilla de Reiner. El rubio dormitaba pesadamente quizá soñando como sería su vida si tan sólo él hubiese sido sincero.

Braun sintió el leve roce del pulgar del moreno contra su rostro.

—_¿Liebe?_—cuestionó esperanzado al sentir aquel sutil toque. El de luceros color ambarino se levantó de su asiento sosteniendo la mano del ojiverde.

El pelinegro fruncía levemente el ceño, realmente estaba luchando por despertar.

—Vamos Berthy, tu puedes—le animaba bajito acariciándole la mejilla—. Eres un guerrero cariño.

Y Aquellos orbes mieles vieron la luz más hermosa del mundo, vieron vida...

—¡Enfermera!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Su euforia fue mayor al ver que su amado no le reconocía ni tampoco se relacionaba con su entorno, aquel moreno mantenía sus orbes esmeraldas clavados en algún punto específico del techo de la habitación.

El fornido salió corriendo hasta el umbral de la puerta—. ¡Enfermera!—gritó por ayuda antes de volver hasta la camilla donde yacía aquel fotógrafo—. Berthy—le llamó suavemente—, mírame soy yo; Reiner.

Pero él aún no decía palabra alguna, apenas si parpadeaba. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas que salían lentamente.

—No llores cariño, por favor—pidió mientras trataba de limpiar aquellas gotas saladas. 

—Oiga ¿qué hace?—regañó la auxiliar, quien llegó casi con cohetes en sus zapatos ya que prácticamente abalanzó sobre Braun—. ¿Por qué está llorando el paciente? 

—No lo se, él sólo despertó y luego sucedió ésto. 

—Salga por favor—pidió la que vestía de blanco—, le llamaré en cuanto logre estabilizarlo. 

Sin nada que decir, el rubio abandonó la sala con la cabeza baja y el estómago revuelto, siempre creyó que el despertar de su amado sería mejor, que Bertholdt le reconocería o que le hablara siquiera. Se pateó mentalmente por creer que la vida era como en las películas, y se golpeó aún más fuerte por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para quedarse en aquella habitación. Definitivamente no quería hacer sufrir a Bertholdt aún más. 

Caminó de lado a lado a través del pasillo observando sólo el piso marmoleado, realmente sentía que su pecho iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Deseaba con todo el corazón que su amor le reconociera, que quizá le diga algo; aunque sea un insulto. 

—Familiares de Bertholdt Hoover—anunció la enfermera. Ante el llamado, el de ojos mieles no dudó en correr hacia allá. 

—Soy yo—se notificó con la dama. 

—Puede pasar—concedió la que iba de blanco—, pero trate de no emocionar mucho al paciente, por favor. 

Reiner sólo asintió y entró por el umbral para hallar a su amado más sosegado que antes, estaba recostado casi en posición sentada. Braun agradeció internamente a todos los dioses porque su fotógrafo estrella no llevaba aquellos molestos aparatos monitoreandole. Se acercó lentamente recibiendo la atenta mirada verde de Hoover quien sin mediar palabra desvío su atención hacia otro lado. 

—Berthy...—le llamó con cariño, igual como lo había hecho anteriormente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el moreno tratando de contener el llanto. 

—He estado cuidando de ti toda la noche—reveló calmado el de ojos mieles. 

—Ya veo...—musitó el pelinegro y a todo esto él aún no le miraba. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?—interrogó tratando de romper la tensión que se había creado entre ellos. 

—Del asco—respondió sin más con un toque jovial típico de él. 

—¿No vas a mirarme? 

—No. 

—¿Por qué?

Realmente Bertholdt temía ver aquel aro dorado rodeando uno de los dedos de Braun, porque según recordaba aquel rubio iba a casarse y simplemente no soportaría confirmar aquel hecho. Y el pelinegro sólo le dedicó un minuto de silencio. 

—_Ich Liebe dich—_dijo el rubio mientras se aproximaba al lado donde estaba dirigida la atención de aquel hombre de ojos verdes. 

—No mientas, Reiner—comentó el moreno mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. 

—No estoy mintiendo—habló claramente tratando de sostener los antebrazos de Bertholdt. Cuando al fin logró descubrirle el rostro le mostró lo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular izquierdo—, y me prometí que jamás lo volvería a hacer. 

Hoover quedó estupefacto al observar el anillo que brillaba como lucero en cielo nocturno, lentamente lo deslizó despojandose del mismo, lo sostuvo con suavidad a la vez que lo extendía hacia Reiner—. No lo quiero—mencionó entre dientes. 

—Entiendo—dijo desanimado el fornido tomando aquel objeto para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Sintió su corazón partirse al medio, pero no lo demostró—. Iré a contactar a tus padres—comentó y seguido salió de la habitación, se alejó un tanto de la puerta para poder conversar vía telefónica con el señor Hoover. 

—_Hola_—respondió algo adormilado un caballero. 

—Señor—habló el rubio con total entusiasmo—, su hijo ha despertado. 

—_¡Que maravilla muchacho!—_vitoreó. 

—Si me permite, puedo hacerme cargo de su recuperación. 

—_Ya has hecho demasiado por Bertholdt. _

_—_Para nada señor—y él haría lo que fuera por aquel moreno—, yo estaría más que encantado de ayudar a mi.... amigo. 

—_Muchacho, eres un ángel—_halagó el mayor. 

—Sólo necesito autorización para sacarlo de éste hospital—notificó el publicista. 

—_Claro que la tienes—_concedió alegre—. _Y sobretodo gracias por toda la ayuda que nos has brindado. _

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Berthy—expresó—. Le daré mi dirección para que nos visite cuanto quiera. 

Y simplemente, Reiner se atribuyó toda la responsabilidad sin importarle lo que Bertholdt pensara o si le rechazara más adelante. 

Después de hablar con los doctores y de que le concedieran la salida de aquel nosocomio, volvió a la habitación donde yacía el amor de su vida para darle la gran noticia. 

* * *

Iba de brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto, porque el atrevimiento de aquel rubio fue tan grande que le hizo endurecer el ceño de inmediato. 

Al enterarse que Reiner sería su enfermero personal sintió el corazón desenfrenado por completo, aunque odiaba la idea simplemente no le tomaron parecer. Su padre había sido más que claro con la excusa de que estaba demasiado viejo para hacerse cargo. Porque según los galenos, la recuperación sería un proceso largo y tedioso. 

Su respiración pocas veces se veía acompazada, ya que tenía la caja torácica prácticamente hecha añicos. El pecho le dolía de una manera literal, su rostro cambió en un instante de ira a dolor y Braun pudo notarlo. 

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa tomarás tus medicinas y ya no sentirás dolor—trató de apaciguar mientras seguía conduciendo aquel automóvil. 

—Sí—respondió sin más el moreno. 

Anduvieron de madrugada por las calles de Liberio, Hoover observaba por la ventana como los edificios pasaban y pasaban, como las luces de los faroles eran como vagos espectros que volaban en el cielo de manera artificial. Él no conocía ese camino, aquellas casas eran bastante lujosas. Una residencia de fachada moderna se erigió frente a sus ojos y supo que habían llegado. 

Quiso bajar de inmediato del vehículo, pero el publicista le detuvo sin pensarlo—. Berthy—le llamó con aquel peculiar apodo—, puedes lastimarte—comentó con veracidad perforando el alma del fotógrafo con sus ojos mieles—. Déjame ayudar, por favor. 

Reiner le tomó con cuidado; como si temiera romperle. Le ayudó a levantarse del asiento, suavemente deslizó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del más alto; estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cuestas. Y es que la situación no se prestaba para menos, el fotógrafo tenía unas costillas rotas y una pierna cubierta con un yeso. 

Lo llevó en brazos y aquel moreno por alguna razón no se negó en absoluto, lentamente rodeó el cuello del publicista mientras éste se dirigía hasta la casa. Involuntariamente las mejillas de Braun se tintaron de carmín y su corazón se vio desbocado al sentir el sutil toque de la nariz de Bertholdt contra su cuello, al percibir la tibieza de su respiración chocar contra aquella curvatura, no pudo evitar afianzar aún más su agarre. Pensó en decirle que lo amaba, pero se abstuvo para no arruinar el momento. 

Cuando al fin lograron entrar a la morada el rubio no se atrevió a dejar que su amado siquiera tocara el suelo con los pies, así que con Hoover aún a cuestas subió las escaleras con rumbo a su alcoba. 

Con toda la delicadeza que su cuerpo le permitió, depósito al de ojos verdes sobre el edredón del camastro. Por su parte el pelinegro sólo se limitaba a observar su entorno, sus orbes esmeraldas se movían lentamente de lado a lado inspeccionando el lugar. 

Rápidamente, el de ojos mieles se apresuró a proporcionar los medicamentos justo como los doctores le habían indicado. Bajó las escaleras corriendo con total maestría y sin tropezar, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso de vidrio el cual llenó con aquel liquido vital hasta cierta altura. 

Al momento de volver a la habitación recordó que Bertholdt no tenía no tenía más ropa de las que traía puestas—. Diablos...—murmuró entre dientes. Realmente no sabía que hacer, quizá debería prestarle algunas prendas mientras estuviera en casa, pero concertó primero en atender a su amando. 

—Reiner tú...—el de ojos verdes habló con la respiración algo cansada—.. tú no tienes porque hacer esto. 

—Lo hago porque te amo—reveló el rubio. 

_Creer o no creer, esa es la cuestión... _

Por un momento Hoover decidió dejarse envolver por los encantos de aquel publicista, sí, el mismo hombre encargado de vender ideas y conceptos, el mismo hombre mentiroso, el mismo hombre que él ama tanto... 

Muchos dicen que es mejor una mentira dulce que una amarga verdad...

* * *

_—¿Bertholdt, qué haces aquí afuera?—cuestionó un joven castaño dejando caer las bolsas de supermercado que traía en sus manos—. Vamos adentro—dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse del suelo. El moreno estaba frente a la puerta abrazando sus rodillas y al parecer estuvo llorando mucho._

_Bertholdt caminaba con la mirada perdida, su mente estaba demasiado atribulada de un montón de cosas; de telarañas tejidas unas sobre otras._

_Marcel trataba de encontrar la mejor manera posible para entablar conversación, veía lo afectado que estaba su amigo y simplemente no quería poner el dedo en la llaga. _

_—¿Qué pasó?—y al fin se atrevió a preguntar cuando le notó un tanto más apacible. _

_—Soy un inútil—musitó el de ojos verdes. _

_—Claro que no—contestó Galliard—, eres increíble Bertholdt, eres la mejor persona que conozco._

_—¡No es cierto!—gruñó a la vez que rompía en llanto—. No trates de encontrar ánimos o esperanzas donde no hay. _

_—No entiendo de que hablas... _

_—¡Soy un estúpido impotente!—desporticó hacia si mismo—. No puedo darle el hijo que ella anhela. Marcel, soy inservible, una basura... _

_—No digas esas cosas, Bertholdt. _

_—Es la verdad... _

_—No, no es verdad. Nada de lo que dices es así, tú eres una persona maravillosa. _

_—Ayúdame, por favor. _

_Los meses pasaron después de aquella charla, habían días en los que Bertholdt no iba a la universidad y otros en que sólo era un fantasma. _

_Hoover tenía un gran vacío que nadie podía llenar, ni amigos, ni familia. Su personalidad taciturna le pasaba factura con sus inseguridades y baja autoestima. _

_Las pastillas antidepresivas eran como los caramelos para un niño, casi un vicio. Una necesidad... _

_Y en el suelo del cuarto de baño habían más de un frasco de aquellos fármacos que te prometen horas y horas de sueño constante, aquellos que en su etiquetas denotan también que son adictivos, píldoras insípidas que calman la ansiedad. _

_Era la trigésima, blanca y redondeada se deslizaba lentamente por la garganta, severa somnolencia azotaba su cabeza la debilidad se extendía por sus brazos y piernas, un dulce cosquilleo que le decía que si ingeria una más todos sus problemas acabarían. _

_Apunto de desfallecer tirado en la fría baldosa del baño yacia Hoover, quien con gotas saladas brotando de sus luceros olivaceos daba su último suspiró de vida..._

_—¡Bertholdt, despierta! _

_—¿Mar...cel? _

* * *

_—_¡Berthy!—exclamó con desespero el rubio mientas tomaba entre sus manos el rostro su amado —. Despierta Berthy.

—¡¿Por qué a mí?!—soltó entre lágrimas y sollozos, preguntándose porqué el fantasma de su pasado volvía para atormentarle.

—Fue sólo un sueño, una pesadilla—tranquilizó el de ojos mieles secando con sus pulgares el rastro de llanto. La temperatura en su rostro era muy elevada.

—Reiner...—murmuró, y no supo si era efecto de la fiebre u otra cosa, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba aferrado al publicista como si su vida dependiera de ello—. No me abandones por favor...—pidió.

—No lo haré—reveló Braun mientras abrazaba con ternura al moreno—, te lo prometo—dijo finalmente apretando suavemente la anatomía de Bertholdt contra su cuerpo—. Ahora descansa cariño, todo va a estar bien...

Y así como tal el pelinegro volvió a dormir, por su parte el de ojos mieles sólo se conformaba con verle suspirar en sueños. Pensaba que quizás las cosas no salgan del todo mal, sin embargo una pequeña espina de duda le incomoda por dentro.

¿Me ha perdonado? Se preguntaba constantemente, y quiso creer que sí.

—No te dejaré escapar esta vez, amor mio...—susurro pasando sus dedos por aquellas hebras azabaches.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer
> 
> Ich Liebe dich. Significa: Te amo


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Sinceramente creía que Bertholdt era un ángel caído del cielo. Un ser celestial que había perdido sus alas en alguna dura batalla, o simplemente un hermoso regalo del universo.

Después de deleitarse con la imagen de su amado al dormir, Reiner se alejó muy sigilosamente de donde estaba aquel moreno, porque después de aquel episodio de llanto y fiebre el rubio se había prometido quedarse junto a él hasta que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, sabía muy bien que la recuperación de Bertholdt sería larga y difícil, según los doctores. Así que se apresuró a preparar todo, lo primero fue cerciorarse de que la casa estuviera en orden y en cuanto estuvo totalmente seguro se dispuso a idear un plan para un delicioso desayuno. 

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina con su cabeza divagando entre tantas fantasías; como tener a Bertholdt sentado en la encimera observándole mientras cocina, o quizá hacer un delicioso pastel. Sólo podía imaginar un futuro con aquel fotógrafo a su lado. Inspeccionó la nevera en una contienda por encontrar algunos víveres, pero lastimosamente era un desierto. 

Se hizo de la idea de salir a comprar comestibles, así que se alistó para emprender el viaje al supermercado, abandonó su morada con rumbo directo hacia aquella tienda de abarrotes, una vez allí se dispuso a llenar el carrito con productos. 

Teóricamente sería un viaje rápido; ir y volver con lo necesario, pero aquella idea quedó desechada... No sabía que hacer para sorprender a su huésped.

—¿Waffles?—se cuestionó a si mismo mientras tomaba una caja de mezcla preparada. Entonces eso será, tomó una de esas y también algo de helado de vainilla; un clásico. Se aventuró entre los pasillos tomado más y más productos, como si fuera de campamento o si el apocalipsis fuese mañana mismo; se abasteció de provisiones en cantidades industriales. Quizás exageró.

Pagó por todo lo que había tomado y salió directo hacia su casa, lugar donde le esperaba su ángel amado. Estaba dispuesto volver, pero antes decidió hacer una última escala...

Después de haber guardado las bolsas en el auto, se dirigió a una pequeña tienda que en teoría debería estar abierta, porque según decía su letrero; operaban veinticuatro horas.

—Bienvenido—le recibió un amable muchacho—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Realmente Braun no sabía que decir o que hacer, se rascó la nuca con notablemente nerviosismo. Observo la hora en su reloj, era al rededor de las siete de la mañana. Rogaba por que su amado sugiera dormido—. Necesito un regalo para una persona especial—dijo con un poco de carmín tiñendo sus mejillas, carraspeó levemente la garganta—. Para mi novio—retomó.

El chico le preparó un pequeño oso de felpa junto a una de esas novedosas tazas que cambian de color según la temperatura del líquido que es vertido.

Y ahora parecía un adolescente rumbo a su primera cita, estaba nervioso; muy nervioso. Condujo rápidamente hasta su hogar, de a ratos le daba un breve vistazo al reloj; al parecer el tiempo estaba de su lado esta vez.

Raudamente bajó del su vehículo con todas las compras a cuestas, entró en la morada, dejó todos los paquetes casi en orden, pero tirados en la cocina, subió las escaleras para cerciorarse de que Bertholdt aún estuviera dormido, y gracias a los dioses aún dormía a sus anchas.

Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra, tomó lo necesario para preparar una deliciosa comida. Supuso que lo mejor sería desempolvar sus viejas habilidades culinarias, y así lo hizo preparando el mejor y más delicioso desayuno del mundo.

Con su cara manchada de harina, llevaba una charola servida con un par de dorados waffles, panecillos embadurnados con mantequilla, aquella taza repleta de café, unos cuantos embutidos y una tazón de ensalada de frutas con yogurt; romántico sin duda alguna. Subió las escaleras tratando de no tirar todo en el camino, anduvo con sumo cuidado llevando el desayuno junto a aquel pequeño regalo. Se preguntaba a si a Bertholdt le apetecía comer helado a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Apenas entrar a la habitación, Reiner abrió sus ojos como platos al percatarse de que no había quitado la fotografía de su ex-prometida. Rápidamente colocó la bandeja en el buró, agarró aquel retrato y lo ocultó dentro de su armario. Volvió con sigilo, tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, observó una vez más a su amado ángel. Braun sonrió como todo un idiota mientras acariciaba las mejillas del moreno.

—Berthy, despierta cariño—le habló suavemente—, hay un amigo que quiere conocerte—comentó mientras movía con gentileza el hombro de su amado.

—¿Amigo?—murmuró un poco adormilado, se incorporó con algo de dificultad.

—Sí, está por aquí—y llegó el momento de ponerse cursis, el de ojos mieles tomó entre sus manos el pequeño oso de felpa—, se llama teddy.

En ese preciso instante, los ojos olivaceos de Bertholdt eran estrellas, su corazón corría trepidante dentro de su pecho, no podía creer que Reiner aún mantuviera esa clase de detalles tiernos y un tanto infantiles—. No debiste molestarte...—murmuró con las mejillas encendidas de grana. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba muy enamorado de aquel tonto casanova.

No hacía falta recordar el porqué de la amabilidad y atención de aquel fornido, nuevamente volteó, pero esta vez tomó la charola en que estaba servida la primera comida del día—. Es hora de desayunar—murmuró mientras colocaba dicho objeto sobre las piernas de su amor.

—E-esto es demasiado para mí—comentó observando el banquete que yacía frente a él—, pero se ve delicioso—dijo sin más tomando entre sus manos el cuchillo y tenedor, lentamente cortó un trozo de aquellos waffles y se lo llevó a la boca. Una explosión de sabor se apoderó de su paladar, sin duda Reiner era todo un chef, según él. Pero lo mejor de todo era que no importaba si la comida supiera a rayos y centellas, porque el simple hecho de que aquel fornido puso todo su empeño en prepararla hacía que todo fuese tan perfecto—. ¿Quieres?—brindó a la vez que extendía uno de los panecillos hacia Reiner.

Lentamente el rubio se acercó lo suficiente como para poder tomar el bocado directamente de la mano de Bertholdt. Dicha acción provocó estragos en la mente del moreno, su corazón se vio nuevamente desbocado mientras que su estómago se llenó de patos ebrios revoloteando. Simplemente era amor. El yogur fresco cubría las fresas y bananas cortadas en rodajas, era una combinación perfecta entre acidez y dulzura. Seguían echando bocado, el de ojos mieles estaba más que dichoso.

—Está bueno—dijo sin más con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios—. Espera, ¿a dónde vas?—cuestionó al ver como el fotógrafo trataba de abandonar la cama.

—Necesito ir al baño—mencionó con algo de vergüenza.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el rubio rodeó la cama y lo sostuvo en brazos.

—¿Qué haces?—espetó mientras se movía tratando de zafarse.

—Te estoy llevando al baño—murmuró con una enorme sonrisa—, puede ser peligroso si vas tú solo.

—Pero estaré bien.

—Sin peros—regañó con cariño.

Cierta sensación de calidez se alojó en el pecho de Hoover, y no le quedó más que aceptar las atenciones, pero a la vez sintió que estaba siendo una carga para Reiner.

El publicista lo llevó a cuestas como viejo lastre, entraron en el cuarto de baño, suavemente fue suavizando su agarre hasta que uno de los pies de Bertholdt tocó el suelo. La habitación era bastante amplia, con bañera y ducha por separado, un lavabo con amplia encimera; en retrospectiva era como en uno de esos lujosos hoteles.

—Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo solo—dijo el moreno.

—Estaré aquí por si me necesitas—reveló mientras tomaba asiento sobre la encimera—, no te preocupes, no te estoy mirando.

Dicho eso, el de ojos verdes procedió a tratar de realizar su deber fisiólogo, estaba sostenido sobre un pie mientras el otro se balanceaba para no caer en el intento—. Ay no...—se quejó por lo bajo—realmente estaba tambaleándose de sobremanera.

No logró siquiera bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Y como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, la anatomía de Hoover estaba a punto de azotar contra los fríos azulejos del baño. Tan pronto como pudo, Reiner se lanzó sin pensarlo para tratar de atrapar al amor de su vida.

—¡Bertholdt!—exclamó mientras le tomaba por la espalda—, te dije que sería peligroso—atinó—. Te sostendré mientras lo haces—y ciertamente hizo posible que Bertholdt se mantuviera estable.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó con la cabeza baja—, realmente lamento ser una molestia para ti—bufó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Reiner, yo de verdad lo siento.

—Jamás has sido una molestia, ni lo serás—se sinceró el de ojos mieles, a la vez que le ayudaba a sentarse sobre la tapa cerrada del excusado—. Prometí que iba a cuidarte— le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza

—No tienes porque hacer todo esto—manifestó taciturno—, se que te sientes culpable por lo que pasó, pero no tienes ninguna obligación.

El fornido se colocó de cuclillas frente a su amado—. Que cosas dices, Berthy—expresó falsamente indignado—. Además de todo—agregó—, es tu primera de muchas mañanas en la casa, prometo que cada una será mejor que la anterior—y con toda la galantería del mundo, parafraseó aquello que estaba anotado en el álbum de fotografías.

—Gracias...

Lentamente el publicista se acercó a la bañera y abrió las llaves para regular la temperatura del agua, toda esa acción se ganó una mirada atenta por parte del pelinegro— . En seguida vuelvo—comentó saliendo del recinto.

A todo esto, Bertholdt creyó conveniente despojarse de sus prendas de vestir. Primeramente tomo el borde de su playera para deslizala suavemente, pero hubo algo que le robó la respiración; al ver su torso lleno de moretones simplemente sintió ganas de romper en llanto, rozó con la yema de sus dedos aquellas marcas de colores violáceos; dolía mucho. Rápidamente se abrazó a si mismo para tratar de ocultar su horrible aspecto.

—Volví—se anunció mientras entraba a la habitación, traía en sus manos un protector de escayola—, compré esto porque sabía que sería útil...—pero se detuvo intempestivamente al encontrar a su amando hecho todo un manojo de nervios—. ¿Te duele algo?—espetó con preocupación.

—No.

—Vamos, te colocaré esto—dijo el rubio mostrando aquel artefacto para cubrir el yeso.

—No.

—Berthy, es para cubrir tu yeso—comentó mientras le tomaba por los hombros.

—¡No me toques!—exclamó con frustración removiendose en su sitio.

—Quiero ayudarte—habló con cariño—, sólo confía en mí.

Y como si las palabras fuesen magia, el moreno descubrió su torso para dejar a la vista su anatomía.

—Por dios, Bertholdt—musitó—. Esto es mi culpa.

—No me mires...

—Ahora quiero protegerte con más razón...—murmuró con certeza—. Muy bien Berthy, vamos a la bañera.

Con suma delicadeza le despojo de todas sus prendas, colocó aquella funda plástica para cubrir la férula que rodeaba la pierna del moreno. Hoover estaba completamente en desnudez.

—Sujetate a mi—pidió el de ojos mieles y suavemente lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo hasta la tina de baño. Realmente Braun sentía unas inmensas ganas de comerse a besos esa piel canela, al sentir aquellos brazos rodear su cuello y tener la piel desnuda de Bertholdt contra su cuerpo; simplemente despertaba un sinfín de sensaciones...

El agua era cálida, cubría al ojiverde hasta la altura del pecho, se sintió realmente bien y algo relajado. Por su parte el rubio no apartaba la mirada, admiraba la manera en que el agua caía por la curvatura de la espalda del fotógrafo, hasta que dichas gotas se veían fundidas con la espuma que flotaba campante sobre el agua tibia...

Tanta belleza natural, tanta calidez en aquellos ojos verdes, tanto, pero tanto amor en un solo ser debe ser casi imposible de creer.

Verdaderamente ese chico era un ángel.

* * *

Y las visitas no se hicieron esperar, los padres de Bertholdt llegaron como lluvia en enero. Fueron recibidos por Reiner, quien los guió hasta la habitación donde descansaba el fotógrafo.

—¿Cómo te sientes mi cielo?—preguntó la dama escrutando con la mirada a su hijo.

—Me duele un poco el pecho, pero estoy bien—comentó el moreno.

—Y tú muchacho—ahora la mujer se dirigió a Braun—. ¿Estás comiendo apropiadamente?—algo imprudente de su parte, pero se notaba a leguas que ni siquiera estaba durmiendo como es debido.

—Sí señora, no se preocupe por mi—comentó el de ojos mieles.

—No trates de engañar a una madre—dijo la mayor.

—Mamá, papá—llamó el de ojos verdes—. Gracias por venir.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas en buenas manos—y ante el comentario de Hoover padre, el rubio se sintió realmente dichoso de que le reconocieran como una buena persona.

—Gracias por confiar en mi—dijo Braun.

—Gracias a ti por ciudad de nuestro hijo—respondió el mayor.

La tarde cayó con su brisa otoñal, las hojas se acumulaban en el patio delantero, el viento las soplaba hasta crear remolinos, los niños corrían en las aceras y Bertholdt degustaba un delicioso postre cortesía de su madre. Una rebanada del más rico _Apfelkuchen_.

Reiner observaba como aquella pequeña familia reía y compartía los pequeños momentos, en ese instante se preguntó muchas cosas, y entre todas ellas la que más calaba profundo era: ¿por qué él merecía a alguien como Berthy? Si bien era cierto, aquel hombre de ojos verdes era libre de irse, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo, así que eso le dio una pequeña luz de esperanza, quizá Bertholdt aún le ama; pensó él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engel, significa angel  
Apfelkuchen es una tarta de manzana


	17. Love Again

* * *

Desde baños de agua tibia, hasta ver series y comer helado; el tiempo transcurria lento para este par, Reiner siempre pendiente de su amado y Bertholdt dejándose querer. Las visitas de los progenitores del fotógrafo se volvieron más frecuentes, siempre traían deliciosa comida hecha en casa. Y como siempre, Braun devoraba todo lo que le brindaban. 

Los médicos diagnosticaron que el tórax de Hoover estaba sanando a paso rápido, ya que los medicamentos eran administrados de manera puntual. Se le fue autorizado usar muletas para transportarse mejor, y en todo caso salir de paseo, también se le fue extraído el yeso y en su lugar colocaron una férula ortopédica. El de ojos mieles sintió cierta desilusión al saber que no llevaría a su amado en brazos, creyó que aquella alegría duraría un poco más, pero no le importó demasiado ya que lo tenía en casa y eso era lo que realmente importaba. 

Ringo volvió con su dueño y aquel can no pudo ocultar su alegría, que hasta daba saltos y vueltas por todas partes, por suerte la casa sel publicista tenía un enorme patio trasero, por lo que esa bola de pelos no tendría ningún problema para descargar toda esa energía acumulada.

Y ahora estaban en el sofá, bueno realmente Bertholdt estaba sobre este, mientras que el rubio yacía de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. 

Eran como dos buenos amigos... 

_—"Nunca llegué a saber por qué Jenny había vuelto, pero no me importaba, era como en los viejos tiempos, volvíamos a ser como uña y carne, cada dia yo cogía flores bonitas y se las ponía en su habitación y ella me hizo el mejor regalo que nadie pueda recibir en el mundo, y hasta me enseñó a bailar, en fin... ella y yo éramos como una familia, fue la época más feliz de mi vida"._

Increíblemente, el publicista se sentía identificado con aquella película; _Forrest Gump._

Reiner no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener a Bertholdt junto a él, y sobretodo usando su ropa. El moreno estaba utilizando un atuendo casero que para ser sinceros, le quedaba un poco holgado; constaba de una playera azul algo gastada y unos bermudas, pero sin duda era cómodo. 

No supo cuando sus ojos mieles quedaron embelesados observando la figura de aquel caballero de luceros verdes, le encantaba la manera en la cual aquellas prendas parecían volar sobre su cuerpo, era fascinante ver que aún usando una ropa tan sencilla, seguía siendo tan sexy, o por lo menos eso creía Braun.

—¿Qué tengo?—cuestionó Hoover al notarse de alguna manera incómodamente observando.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan obvio?

El fornido desvío la mirada, tenía las mejillas encendidas a tope—. N-nada—y al parecer aquel pelinegro aún posee el poder de ponerle nervioso—. Sólo quería saber cómo te sientes.

—Pues...—dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. Los moretones se han ido de a poco—comentó tocando su abdomen—. También estoy feliz porque puedo moverme por mi propia cuenta—revelo adoptando otra posición, esta vez estaba sentado.

El rubio se acercó lento, con delicadeza colocó una mano sobre el muslo del fotógrafo, miró nuevamente aquellos orbes esmeraldas, y sintió como si estuvieran escrutando su alma por completo—. No sabes cuanto me alegro de oír eso—dijo sin más—, y q-quería saber si... pues...—realizó una pequeña pausa para tomar algo se valor—. Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche...

—¿Como en una cita?—espetó con notable ilusión.

—Sí, una cita—afirmó rascando su nuca con algo de nervios. Realmente quería tener algo de romanticismo con aquel moreno.

—Está bien—respondió con una hermosa sonrisa—, pero necesito ir por ropa a mi casa.

—¡Genial!—vitoreó sin poder ocultar su alegría. Rápidamente se puso en pie y extendió su mano hacia el de ojos verdes—. Te llevaré a tu casa y luego pasaré por ti, ¿qué opinas?

—Me gusta la idea—aceptó sin dudas.

Y cómo era de esperarse, ambos partieron rumbo a aquel estudio, Reiner conducía pacifico intercalando la mirada entre el camino y su amado, por alguna razón el de ojos mieles no dejaba de sonreír, sólo se imaginaba a Bertholdt luciendo tan hermoso como siempre, sentado frente a él en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

Al llegar a su destino, Hoover bajó del auto siendo escoltado por un atento rubio, quien no dudó en sostenerlo en todo momento, paso paso al subir por las escaleras e incluso cuando se encontraban dentro de la casa.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien aquí solo?—espetó el fornido.

—Sí—respondió con seguridad el de ojos verdes.

—Te veré en la noche—despidió Reiner.

—Ve con cuidado, por favor—e instintivamente dejó escapar aquellas palabras. Fue hermosa la manera en que sin pensar, sólo le deseó buen viaje a donde quiera que vaya.

Pero lo más interesante de todo el asunto fue la reacción de Braun, y es que se le subieron los colores al rostro de inmediato. Pensó en comerle la boca a besos o quizá decirle el clásico _"te amo" _que tenía en mente, pero se abstuvo de parecer un idiota desesperado.

—G-gracias—logró decir con las mejillas encendidas de grana—, volveré por ti, cuídate mucho.

Y así como tal se marchó prometiendo regresar.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el moreno sonrió ampliamente, su corazón latió con velocidad, en realidad siempre latía de esa manera teniendo cerca a aquel hombre de ojos mieles.

Caminó a su ritmo apoyado de aquella muleta, observaba con nostalgia cada rincón de su casa, sintió como las lágrimas se alojaban en sus párpados llegando a tornarse tibias. Todo seguía en su lugar justo como él lo había dejado; su cámara, su estudio, sus cosas. Todo.

¿Hace cuanto que no cocinaba? ¿Hace cuánto que no domina en su propia cama? Y ente más interrogantes atiborraban su cerebro, sinceramente se sentía como un total y completo estorbo...

Decidió que lo mejor sería rebuscar en su armario para encontrar algo elegante para utilizar esa noche, así que se dispuso a revisar dicho armatoste, pasó cada percha prenda por prenda, mirando con detalle cada posible combinación. Realmente quería lucir apuesto.

Tomó la ruta de un estilo otoñal y algo rebelde; optó un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa sencilla color gris, junto a una bufanda ocre rojizo y unas botas _martens_ del mismo color. En teoría, estaba listo...

Antes de ataviarse con el hermoso atuendo que había preparado, se dispuso a asearse con total parsimonia. Caminó a paso lento hacia el cuarto de baño, tomó asiento en el excusado, desató las correas de aquella molestosa férula ortopédica, seguido se despojó de su prendas y entró bajo la ducha....

En su interior se alojaba la misma sensación que tuvo antes de conocer a aquel tonto casanova, oia una pequeña voz que le decía que podía enamorarse por segunda vez. Aquello que se alojaba en su interior era como una especie de _Déjà vu_.

* * *

Reiner tenía casi todo planeado, de hecho, llevaba casi seis horas dándole vueltas a la idea en su cabeza. Se lo iba a pedir formalmente esa noche.

Había reservado una mesa en uno de los restaurantes más geniales de todo Liberio, y necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto.

En cierto punto sentía miedo de arruinarlo todo, o que Bertholdt le rechazara. Respiró profundo tratando de sacar todas esas cosas absurdas de su cabeza, conducía con rumbo a su casa, las calles estaban muy transitadas, las hojas caían y el viento frío soplaba sin parar. 

Habia practicado esa frase una y otra vez mientras iba tras el volante, de hecho, tenía todo un monólogo e inclusive podría a a prueba sus habilidades de persuasion. 

En cuanto llegó a su morada sin dudarlo fue a su habitación, se lanzó sobre la cama como todo un adolescente enamorado, tenía un serio revoltijo en el estómago, su corazón trepidante corría desbocado en su pecho. Se recostó un momento mientras aún se reponia de su repentino ataque de emoción, no supo si fue producto de su imaginación, pero aquellas sabanas tenían un aroma bastante particular...

—Berthy...—murmuró en un suspiro, rápidamente hundió su rostro en la almohada y aspiró aquella esencia. 

Ahora sí tenía los ánimos a tope, y aún más sabiendo que vería al amor de su vida. Él sentía que las horas pasaban lentas, miraba constantemente su reloj en espera del momento indicado.

¿Hace cuánto que estaba olfateando la almohada? 

Salió corriendo en busca de su mejor atuendo, podía sentir las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, escogió muy bien para hacer uso de sus mejores galas. 

Realmente no pudo esperar mucho, las ansias le comían la piel de adentro hacia afuera. Tan pronto como logró vestirse, se acercó a su buró, abrió el cajón en que había guardado aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo. 

El sol huyó tras las montañas y la luna llegó para embellecer el cielo nocturno. Reiner salió de su casa prácticamente corriendo, se aseguró de tener todo listo, que su camisa, peinado y zapatos estuvieran prolijos, se cercioró también de tener aquel par de aros dorados en su poder. 

Manejó su automóvil a través de las calles de Liberio, tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a aquel moreno y comerle la boca a besos, anduvo al volante unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a aquel estudio. Braun bajó del vehículo y se aproximó raudo hacia la puerta, estrelló sus nudillos esperando una pronta respuesta. 

Y en menos de lo que creyó posible, Bertholdt estaba atendiendo al llamado. Los ojos mieles de Reiner se vieron deslumbrados ante tanta belleza, no pudo evitar sonreír, su pecho parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Simplemente estaba enamorado. 

—Hola—le saludó el fotógrafo. 

—Estás precioso—halagó de inmediato. Se acercó algo dubitativo y extendió su mano para sostener la de su amado. 

—Gracias—y sin titubear el de ojos verdes correspondió. 

Con sus manos entrelazadas se dirigieron hacia el vehículo, el publicista, como todo un caballero ayudó al moreno a abordar. Una vez dentro, el rubio observaba con devoción el perfil de quien yacía sentado a su lado; era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño. 

—¿A dónde vamos?—cuestionó Hoover un tanto emocionado. 

—A un lugar especial—respondió con un deje de misterio disfrazado tras sus palabras—, además es una sorpresa—agregó al fin. 

¿Cómo no sucumbir ante esa mirada felina? Bertholdt sólo sonrió y se dejó llevar. 

El camino fue silencioso, pero cómodo, ambos se sentían en cierto punto calmados, como siempre Reiner pendiente de su amado y observándolo de a ratos, no dejaba de pensar en lo hermoso que se veía esa noche. 

Y la ciudad de Liberio, tan pintoresca y acogedora, pero a la vez ajetreada con sus luces danzantes sobre el pavimento, con los autos andantes por todas direcciones. Hermosa por su arquitectura vetusta, pero moderna, y sobretodo hermosa por todas las almas que se unen día tras día bajo su cielo. 

Apenas llegar, Braun salió disparado de su asiento, rodeó el vehículo para escoltar al de ojos verdes, con total caballerosidad le ayudó a bajar. Caminaron un par de pasos hasta la entrada del restaurante. 

Un ambiente bohemio les recibió, con hermosas lámparas estilo vitral colgando del techo, sillas con cojines coloridos rompiendo el esquema de las blancas paredes. En retrospectiva era un lugar muy interesante. 

—_Buenas noches caballeros, bienvenidos a Casa—_les recibió una amable jovencita—_. ¿Tienen alguna mesa reservada? _

El de ojos mieles sólo miró al fotógrafo y le dedicó un pequeño guiño como diciendo: "_tranquilo amor, lo tengo todo cubierto"—. _Sí, está a nombre de Reiner Braun—reveló con seguridad. 

La dama le dio un breve vistazo al libro que tenía sobre el podio y asintió para si misma—. _Vengan por aquí, __por favor—_les guió a través del recinto. 

Bertholdt iba apoyado de aquella muleta, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía la de su amado, en cuanto llegaron a la mesa, el rubio ayudó al ojiverde a tomar asiento, quien lo hizo con una pequeña mueca de dolor. 

—¿Te sientes bien?—espetó el fornido. 

—Me duele un poco la pierna—replicó—, pero estoy bien—dijo con una bella sonrisa. 

Fueron atendidos con amabilidad haciéndoles sentir como si estuvieran en casa, porque precisamente así se llamaba el lugar; "_casa_". La velada era fantástica y los alimentos exquisitos, ni que decir del agradable ambiente y la buena música. 

Bertholdt degustaba un delicioso platillo al igual que Reiner, pero aquel fornido no se podía concentrar en el sabor, ya que estaba ensimismado mirando a quien yacía frente a él. 

—¿Ya te dije que te ves precioso esta noche?—cuestionó con coquetería el de ojos mieles. 

Las mejillas de Hoover se tintaron de carmín ante tal halago y sonrió tontamente—. Gracias—masculló con ternura. 

Cuando la cena acabó, el publicista se levantó de la mesa con la excusa de ir al baño, obviamente no se dirigió hacia allá. Rápidamente cambió su trayectoria hasta encontrar a Nikolo; un viejo amigo y copropietario de ese restaurante.

—Nik—le llamó—, necesito que pongas esta canción, por favor—pidió mientras le extendía un trozo den servilleta con el nombre escrito. 

—_Claro_—ya todo estaba listo... 

Reiner volvió a la mesa hecho todo un manojo de nervios, sus axilas sudaban y su corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal. Como por arte de magia, la balada más romántica de la historia esparció sus notas por el salón.

—Berthy, ¿me concedes esta pieza?—dijo extendiendo su mano. 

_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_

—Será todo un placer—aceptó sin más poniéndose en pie sin importar el dolor en su pierna. 

_Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Con poca fuerza, el de ojos mieles le atrajo hacia su pecho, lentamente le abrazó por la cintura, el pelinegro enredó sus lagos brazos en el cuello de Braun, recostó su mentón en el hombro y comenzó un suave vaivén; como en un vals de cuento de hadas. 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

La voz de _Elvis_ sonaba como los dioses, Reiner por su parte se deleitaba con la calidez del cuerpo ajeno. Y es que tener a aquel moreno junto a él era un sueño hecho realidad. Aquella canción expresaba todo lo que sentía. 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_   
_Darling so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be_   
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Por alguna razon, el de ojos verdes alzó lan mirada para toparse con aquellos orbes ambarinos, tan brillantes y tan hermosos. Fue su iniciativa unir su frente con la de su amado. Sonrieron; sonrieron como un par de idiotas. Se preguntaron mentalmente si el destino los había unido verdaderamente, y al parecer así era, aquella maraña de hebras carmesí que aún volaba sobre sus muñecas lo decía todo. Era el maldito destino que por fin hizo algo bien. 

_For I can't help falling in love with _ _you_

Y cuando la melodia cesó Braun se noto muy inquieto, inesperadamente se dejó caer sobre una de sus rodillas.

Carraspeó la garganta antes de cometer una burrada—. B-Bertholdt y-yo no se por dónde empezar... 

—Reiner... ¿Qué haces?—cuestionó confundido.

—Seré directo contigo—comentó rebuscando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón—. _Würdest du mich heiraten?—_soltó sincero, y realmente se sintió muy bien decirlo. 

Ante tal cuestión, Hoover quedó boquiabierto, casi estupefacto, paralizado por completo. Las lágrimas eran cascadas que bajaban por sus mejillas, se llevó las manos a la cara y asintió efusivamente. 

Era un sí y mil veces sí...

* * *

Lo llevaba en brazos a través de la puerta de entrada, no podía dejar de observar aquellos luceros esmeraldas. En su dedo anular izquierdo relucía un aro dorado que adornaba su belleza natural. 

—Me sentía como en el infierno después que te fuiste—reveló el rubio—. Pensé que iba a morir—siguió comentando mientras subía las escaleras, aún con Bertholdt a cuestas. 

—Lo siento—dijo el moreno acariciando la mejilla de Reiner. 

—No tienes porque disculparte—calmó el de ojos mieles—. No se cuánto dolor tuviste que soportar, no se cuanto lloraste por mi culpa—y ahora se sentía culpable por todo—. Pero, si mi amor no es suficiente, trataré de amarte más cada día. 

El publicista depositó a su amado con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, seguido tomó asiento junto a él. El de ojos verdes no dejaba de observar aquel anillo que brillaba tenue. 

—Reiner—llamó bajito el pelinegro—, acércate por favor—y el fornido atendió sin dudas. 

Suavemente le dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio. Nunca olvidaría aquella bella costumbre. 

Sinceramente, Braun jamás creyó volver a sentir la tibieza de aquellos belfos contra su piel, era irreal, casi un sueño. No supo cuando ni cómo sus lágrimas salieron sin tregua. 

—_Ich kann dich küssen?_—espetó entre sollozos. 

Hoover lo tomó del rostro, con sus pulgares limpió aquellas gotas saladas—. _Ja—_respondió sin más.

Reiner no tardó en devorar aquellos labios que tanto extrañaba, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear aquel néctar imaginario, esos belfos que le llevaban al cielo y le traían de vuelta. Y que decir de aquella fina y masculina cintura, hermosas caderas y esas piernas que parecen ser infinitas. En resumen era octava maravilla del mundo; por lo menos ante los ojos de aquel rubio.

El fotógrafo se lanzó con emoción, le abrazó cayendo del otro lado de la cama, el moreno estaba sobre el pecho de su amado.

—Berthy...—llamó con suavidad mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios en la cintura del moreno y este le miró—. ¿Sabias que puedo sostener el universo entero entre mis brazos?—cuestionó abrazándole.

—¿De verdad?—replicó con inocencia y es que Bertholdt siempre fue un poco lento en eso del romanticismo.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo—reveló con ternura.

—Reineeer~—dijo casi que en un ronroneo, suavemente se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado rubio.

Todo volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos, dos amantes siendo felices, teniéndose uno a otro.

Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, y Braun lo sabía muy bien, parecía la inminente paz antes de la tormenta, pero él no dejó que aquellos pensamientos nublaran su mente. Sólo se concentró en la belleza de ojos verdes que tenía sobre su pecho. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer
> 
> Würdest du mich heiraten? Significa: ¿Te casarías conmigo? 
> 
> Ich kann dich küssen? Significa: ¿Puedo besarte?
> 
> Ja. Significa: Sí.


	18. Thunderbolts

* * *

Le encantaba la manera en que aquella cintura se ajustaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. Aún se mantenía abrazándolo sobre su pecho, jugaba vagamente con esos negros cabellos; era muy hermoso.

Reiner se encontraba embelesado observando el perfil de su amado, aquellos ojos verdes y nariz tan elegante, con suavidad le acarició las mejillas ganándose su atención.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí—dijo Bertholdt.

—No hay de que—respondió dejándole un pequeño beso en la frente—. Sabes que lo hago por que te amo.

El moreno rió bajito al oír dichas palabras, su corazón latió desbocado dentro de su pecho. Lentamente se levantó dejando al publicista sin aquella calidez sobre su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde vas, Berthy?—cuestionó el fornido con un deje de coquetería.

—Iré a tomar un baño—reveló dirigiéndose al lugar antes mencionado, iba apoyado de aquella muleta casi cojeando.

Rápidamente el de ojos mieles se aproximó con total sigilo, le tomó cuidadosamente de la mano libre para detenerle—. Te llevaré—comentó en voz baja. Lentamente le tomó en brazos y se dirigió al destino previamente anunciado. Le encantaba llevar a cuestas al ojiverde.

Hoover se sentía como en un sueño, aquel publicista era tan atento y cariñoso que simplemente le derretía el alma.

Al llegar al aseo, Braun dejó a su adorado moreno sentado sobre la encimera del lavabo, se agachó levemente para descalzarlo, con delicadeza desató las agujetas de aquella botas color ocre rojizo, las deslizó hasta deshacerse completamente de ellas, hizo lo mismo con los calcetines. Tomó las correas de la férula y las tiró para remover dicho aparato ortopédico.

—No pude dormir tranquilo por las noches—expresó mientras se ponía en pie, se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar entre las piernas del de ojos verde oliva—, y cuando lograba hacerlo tú aparecías en mis sueños, luego al despertar sentía que debía buscarte—agregó depositando sus manos en los muslos de Bertholdt—. Pensé que ya no me amabas...

—Reiner...—murmuró el pelinegro. Posó sus manos en ambas mejillas del rubio—. Yo nunca dejé de amarte y perdona si rechacé el anillo antes—se sinceró—, pero estaba muy confundido.

—No te preocupes por eso—habló comprensivo, sus narices apenas rozaban una con la otra—. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora—y lentamente devoró aquellos labios sabor a miel, rozando con sutileza esos pétalos de rosa, tocando con descaro todo lo que encontraba a su paso, explorando con su lengua aquella hermosa cavidad. Era un beso; el beso más profundo y sincero que había podido dar a alguien en su vida.

—Cariño...—le llamó el moreno con la voz ronca y él le miró—. ¿Tus besos siempre fueron tan dulces?—cuestionó atrapando entre sus piernas las caderas de su amado.

—M-me llamaste cariño...—susurró al borde de un colapso nervioso—, se sintió mejor de lo que creí—reveló con una sonrisa de lo más de idiota—. Hazlo de nuevo, por favor.

—Reiner, cariño—repitió con coquetería contra los labios del fornido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el de ojos verdes se dedicó a comerle la boca con total devoción, acariciando con sus belfos las fibras temblorosas de la boca del otro. Inesperadamente, corrientes de agua tibia se deslizaban sin tregua entre ambos amantes provocando dividir el contacto.

—Lo siento, pero es que esto es irreal—agregó con la voz algo temblorosa—. Siento que esto es un sueño, tengo miedo que al despertar mañana ya no estés aquí—dijo entre lágrimas.

—Me quedaré, lo prometo—respondió cariñoso.

—Después de todo—comentó el rubio—. ¿Vamos a tomar una baño?—invitó jovial.

—Sólo si me llevas—expreso el más alto.

—Será todo un placer—habló el de ojos mieles. Fue apresurado hasta la bañera, abrió la llave para regular la calidez del agua.

Volvió rápidamente hasta la posición de su amado, con total parsimonia empezó por abrir los botones de la camisa, lo hizo con lentitud y cariño, acariciando cuanto podía. Por su parte Bertholdt imitaba su accionar despojando a Reiner de su prenda superior.

A Braun se le partío el alma, al observar los vestigios de aquella marcas de colores violáceos, simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Entre risas y juegos tontos quedaron dentro de la tina de baño.

Estaban uno frente al otro, Hoover rozaba con su pie el pecho del más bajo, quien le acariciaba las piernas, entre burbujas de jabón y olor a manzanilla, entre besos castos y caricias tiernas, el rubio le atrajo hacia su cuerpo—. ¿Qué tal una boda pequeña?—soltó la pregunta como si nada—. Sólo tu y yo, si quieres la podemos hacer aquí en casa.

— En primavera...—agregó el moreno con ilusión bañando sus pupilas.

—Berthy...—soltó el de luceros ambarinos—. Eres mío, ¿verdad...?—cuestionó dejando pequeños besos en los hombros del fotógrafo.

—Sí, Reiner—respondió con suavidad dejándose querer—. He sido tuyo desde el dia que te conocí.

* * *

No hay nada peor que una mujer molesta, incluso las bestias más fieras suele huir de una dama enojada.

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido de sobremanera, caminaba repicando sus tacones contra el suelo de aquella empresa; estaba tan molesta que podría matar a cualquiera que ose interrumpir su camino.

—¿Dónde está Reiner?—cuestionó hostil hacia la joven secretaria.

—Señora—habló amablemente la chica—, el señor Braun no se encuentra en estos momentos—de hecho había solicitado sus vacaciones acumuladas para pasar tiempo con su prometido, pero eso era información clasificada.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho de saber dónde está mi hijo?—espetó casi eufórica la rubia.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo ayudarla.

—Necesito saber el paradero de ese tonto muchacho—y ella estaría dispuesta a buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Salió de aquel edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, su mente estaba tan nublada con tantos pensamientos estúpidos, tanto que ni siquiera perdonaría a su propio hijo si se atreviera a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Pensaba tratando de descifrar en dónde diablos se había metido Reiner, porque según ella, la última vez que hablaron no le había dejado las cosas claras. Karina se clavó en la acera en espera de un taxi, ella estaba hecha toda una furia. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, metafóricamente.

Cuando al fin pudo hallar transporte, no dudó en dar la dirección y salir en camino.

Parece que la tormenta está apunto de iniciar para devastar todo a su paso...

* * *

  
No había nada mejor que despertar con aquellos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, la calidez del pecho desnudo de su amado sobre su espalda era deliciosa, tanto que hasta contrarrestaba el frío clima de aquella mañana de otoño.

Bertholdt se giró suavemente para poder quedar de frente hacia el ojimiel, observó con detenimiento aquel rostro; eran tan guapo, con aquel cabello rubio un tanto desordenado, cejas delgadas, y que decir de esos labio que eran una maravilla al besar.

Lentamente se zafó del agarre del rubio, quien en sueños frunció el ceño como extrañando el calor del moreno. Hoover se deslizó fuera de la cama, se calzó aquel aparato ortopédico, también tomó la muleta y emprendió rumbo hacia el baño; una vez dentro, se dispuso a cepillar sus perlas, observó su reflejo en el cristal adherido a la pared sobre el lavabo; no pudo evitar sonreír al notar sobre sus hombros y cuello las marcas de amor hechas por Reiner. Él llevaba puesta la parte superior de una de las pijamas del publicista, que por cierto le quedaba muy holgada, mientras que sólo lucía un ajustado bóxer en la parte inferior.

Salió del cuarto del baño para dirigirse luego a la cocina, bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado escalón por escalón, al llegar rebuscó en la nevera en busca de los ingredientes preparar un delicioso desayuno. Tomó unos huevos y algo de tocino, los echó a saltear en una sartén con algo de mantequilla, también tomó unas tostadas junto a un pote de mermelada de guayaba. Se volteó esta vez hacia la isla de la cocina, lugar donde reposaba la cafetera, colocó aquel artilugio a funcionar para preparar aquella deliciosa bebida caliente. Mientras servía lo que estaba en la estufa, pensaba cómo despertar a Braun.

Seguía moviéndose a través de la cocina, dando pequeños pasitos al tararear una canción, vertió el café en dos tazas. Todo estaba listo para darle una grata sorpresa a su amado.

Estaba dispuesto a volver hacia la habitación, pero le detuvo un llamado a la puerta; con lentitud se dirigió hacia allá. Aquella persona parecía muy desesperada, puesto que estrellaba sus nudillos con efusividad. Cuando logró llegar, observó a través de la mirilla; era una dama.

Bertholdt dudó en abrir la puerta, pero al final lo hizo—. B-buen día—saludó el de ojos verdes y la mujer solo le miró de arriba hacia abajo.

Karina escrutaba al moreno, observó su rostro y también su porte, pero lo que le sacó de quicio fue ver aquel anillo brillando en el anular—. Así que tú fuiste quien se aprovechó de mi hijo—habló despectiva.

—N-no es así—defendió el más alto.

—¡Claro que es así!—exclamó—. ¡Tú fuiste quien volvió anormal a mi Reiner!—desporticó—. ¡Arruinaste su matrimonio! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

Y a todo esto, Hoover estaba a punto de romper en llanto ante la sarta de improperios que le gritaba la fémina—. S-señora, yo no tengo intenciones de arruinar la vida de nadie.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza!—le acusó—. Y encima de todo estás medio desnudo—recriminó.

Ella seguía repartiendo insultos a diestro y siniestro mientras el moreno sólo bajaba su cabeza...

Él despertó con una terrible ausencia a su lado, sintió cierta desilusión calar dentro de su alma; Bertholdt no estaba, no era posible que le había dejado después de haber prometido que no lo haría. Salió corriendo de manera estrepitosa s través del pasillo de la planta alta; sintió un gran vacío en el estómago al no encontrarlo en el baño, una punzada atravesó sus sienes al no tener rastro de su amado, siguió hasta las escaleras bajando los escalones a zancadas; lo primero que le recibió fue el aroma a café, y de cierta manera le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Pero toda aquella calma se desvaneció al oír los alaridos de su madre.

Braun se acercaba lentamente mientras oía todo un repertorio de insultos.

_—¿Crees que él te ama?—_espetó Karina con desdén_—. Sólo eres un estorbo para él—_terminó por señalar la muleta.

—_N-no_— negó con la voz rota—. _E-estoy seguro de que él me ama—_reveló sin más.

Esta vez apuró el paso para tratar de prevenir una tragedia, pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Lentamente se escabulló hasta la cocina, observó por un momento la situación para saber por dónde atacar. Decidió que lo mejor sería demostrar que las cosas son muy distintas a como Karina las pintaba.

—¡Berthy, cariño!—vitoreó a la distancia—. Gracias por el desayuno—comentó caminado hacia la puerta llevaba en sus manos un par de tazas repletas de café tibio—. Toma dulzura—dijo ignorando a por completo a su madre.

—G-gracias—respondió con lágrimas cortando sus mejillas.

—Oh, mamá—habló haciéndose el desentendido—. Casi no te escuché llegar—expresó con un deje sarcástico. Seguido abrazó por un costado a su morenazo—, supongo que ya conociste a mi prometido. Bertholdt—soltó con seguridad.

Y Hoover era solo un espectador observando a aquella situación, madre e hijo cortandose con la mirada. Ambos eran tan parecidos...

—Espera...—detuvo la mayor—. ¿Prometido?—espetó ofendida—. Tú no sabes lo que dices—señaló.

—Basta por favor—pidió el rubio—. Mamá tienes que respetar mis decisiones.

Pero Karina era un manojo de furia, le costaba entender la situación. Su hijo no era gay, eso era imposible; ella lo crió tan bien que simplemente se rehúsa a creerlo. Levantó su mano de manera amenazante hacia el caballero de ojos verdes.

—¿Le vas a golpear?—cuestionó fríamente—. ¿Le vas a aboferear al igual que me hiciste a mí...?

—Me iré, pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así—habló apuntando con su dedo indice hacia Hoover—. Reiner merece algo mejor, y no andar revolcándose con un cualquiera.

Y ante aquellas afrentas, el corazón del moreno terminó por destruirse en cientos de pedazos, se dio la vuelta en silencio y caminó a su paso hasta la cocina, una vez allí, se recostó en la isla; realmente estaba afectado, observó la comida que yacia fría sobre la mesa, los huevos revueltos, el tocino y las tostadas; se preguntó el porqué del haber tanta gente cruel en este mundo.

Reiner volvió hasta la posición de su amado, para hallarlo ahogado en llanto, sus hombros se movían de arriba hacia abajo, tapándose la boca con las manos para no dejar or su dolor—. Cariño, no llores por favor—pidió el de ojos mieles.

—Todo lo que dijo tu madre es cierto—afirmó el fotógrafo—. Yo fui quién te sedujo desde el principio.

—Que cosas dices—comentó abrazando a su pareja—. Yo me enamoré de ti desde que llegaste a mi oficina.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto?—espetó sin dejar notar mucho su alegría.

—Claro que no—respondió—. Fue amor a primera vista.

Las mejillas de Bertholdt se incendiaron hasta más no poder, su corazón dio un gran vuelco repentino—. Cariño~—le llamó suavemente y con toda la delicadeza le acarició las mejillas.

—Estaba tan preocupado que no pude notar que sólo traes puestos unos boxers y mi camisa—comentó de manera coqueta. Y no pudo evitar enamorarse otra vez. Con lentitud le tomó entre sus brazos, lo levantó del suelo para dejarlo sobre la encimera.

El rubio se alejó un tanto, sólo para tomar los platos que estaban servidos en la mesa, entonces se acercó y los colocó al lado dd Bertholdt.

—No comas eso, está muy frío—dijo taciturno el de luceros olivas.

—Pero se ve delicioso—dijo haciendo un puchero con los labios como un niño pequeño—. Yo quiero—soltó haciendo un tierno berrinche.

Hoover dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. ¿Cómo resistirse ante aquella mirada felina?—Okay—aceptó—, di aaah...—pidió y fue acatado al instante. Así que sin dudar, está vez el ojiverde se dedicó a darle de comer a su amado.

Gastaron toda la mañana entre juegos infantiles y un Reiner cariñoso que no paraba de robarle besos a su pareja, en retrospectiva eran un par de tortolitos.

La primavera está más cerca de lo que parece... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	19. Reiner

* * *

  
La recuperación de Bertholdt iba viento en popa, muy pronto pudo volver a trabajar en lo que amaba; la fotografía. Se integró de a poco nuevamente a la revista, Braun estaba tan emocionado, que hasta daba saltitos de pura alegría.

El moreno nunca creyó que sus lesiones sanarian tan rápido, pero es que tener el mejor enfermero del mundo simplemente hacía ese hecho posible, y era increíble la manera en que el rubio se preocupaba, tanto que hasta insistía en llevarlo en brazos, aún cuando las muletas no eran necesarias.

Los "_te amo_" nunca estaban de más, las sonrisas cómplices se volvieron sus aliadas en los mejores momentos, las caricias tiernas llenaban sus mañanas, las noches de otoño naturalmente eran frías, pero al tenerse uno al otro entre brazos, aquellas que eran oscuras y gélidas, se tornaban cálidas y llenas de brillo, pero no cualquier brillo; era algo singular que reflejaba en las pupilas de ambos. Eran dos tontos y nada más.

Y ahora Braun estaba prácticamente desmoronando sobre el gran sillón amarillo en el estudio de fotografía, estaba tan aburrido; aburrido de no ver a su amado en horas, aquel ojiverde estaba en una larga sesión con un apuesto cliente. Él ya estaba cansado de jugar al tetris en su celular, de armar filas y filas de bloques coloridos y de oír la repetitiva música de árcade...

No sabía muy bien el porqué de aquella extraña sensación, era como una mezcla de enojo, ansiedad y tristeza, algo sumamente agobiante y hasta agónico. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de tirar abajo aquella puerta, pero no podía, sería algo sacado de una película de acción, así que decidió ir a tocar para ser atendido. Se acercó y estrelló gentilmente sus nudillos contra dicha lámina de madera.

—Hola~—Bertholdt le recibió abriendo aquella entrada de medio costado.

—Hola, cariño—saludo el fornido—. ¿Puedo pasar?—cuestionó con una mirada cautivadora.

—¿No estarás aburrido acá adentro? —espetó de vuelta—. ¿Seguro que quieres venir?

—Sí, seguro—y sin pensalo dos veces, se fue abriendo paso a través del estudio, apenas entrar le dio un breve vistazo al modelo; de cabellos rubios, gran estatura, con una nariz prominente, leve barba y bigote; sin dudas era muy guapo.

—Reiner—llamó el moreno sacando al rubio de sus locos pensamientos—, puedes sentarte donde quieras.

El de ojos mieles sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras con sus ojos estaba casi asesinando al joven ahí presente.

—Muy bien—retomó el fotógrafo, está vez se dirigió a Mike—. ¿Puedes repetir la pose?—pidió.

—Con gusto—comentó el muchacho, seguido de retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

—_Cin gisti_—burló Braun en su mente rodando la mirada con fastidio. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se enterraba en un sillón tipo _puff. _

Las luces iluminaban perfectamente el sujeto a fotografiar, Bertholdt hacía maromas para poder captar el mejor ángulo en cada toma. Zacharius sin duda daba lo mejor de él, acatando las recomendaciones del de ojos verdes, sonriendo cuando era necesario y luciendo poderoso en ciertas ocasiones. Y a todo esto, Reiner estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, sólo observaba como aquel hombre supuestamente "_coqueteaba" _con su prometido. A su parecer creía que ese narigón quería algo más que una foto... O quizás no.

—Okay, esta es la última—anunció Hoover—, sólo será una a media altura, de los hombros hacia arriba—. Dame una sonrisa natural.

Entonces aquel caballero le regaló una de medio lado, mostrando apenas sus blancas perlas. Y eso era todo, estaban listos para elegir las mejores tomas.

—Mike, pasa por aquí por favor—pidió el fotógrafo y el modelo le siguió hasta un escritorio que estaba un tanto alejado del lugar donde estaba Braun.

Se tomaron algo de tiempo para llegar a un consenso, Zacharius estaba de pie junto a Bertholdt, el rubio ligeramente inclinado hacia el moreno daba una impresión de cercanía. Reiner trataba de descifrar el lenguaje corporal del otro caballero, y al parecer lo estaba.... ¿olfanteando?

Ahora sí, esa fue la gota que rebozo el vaso... Su sangre hirvió de sobremanera, sintió un severo hueco en el estómago y supo que estaba en problemas. Estaba muy celoso.

—¿Huh?—cuestionó al sentir la leve respiración del rubio.

—Disculpa, es que tengo la costumbre de oler a las personas—. Usas shampoo de manzanilla, ¿cierto?—espetó Mike.

—¿Cómo supiste?—cuestionó Bertholdt con notable sorpresa.

—Me recuerda a mi novia—reveló nostálgico—. Ella huele a manzanilla y a frutas—comentó en referencia a su hermosa Nanaba.

—Vaya, si que tienes un gran olfato—halagó Hoover con una linda sonrisa.

Ahora el que estaba hecho un manojo de ira era Reiner, en su mente sólo se disparaban rayos y centellas, estaba muy nublado.

En cuanto el cliente se retiró, Braun salió prácticamente disparado hacia la ubicación de su amado, rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo le devoró los labios en un beso voraz. Rozando con necesidad aquellos belfos dulces como la miel. Explorando con sus manos esa hermosa silueta, recorriendos todo a su paso.

—Cariño~ ngh...—dijo Bertholdt casi lloriqueando, al sentir los tibios labios del fornido contra su cuello—. Alguien puede entrar de repente y vernos.

—No me importa—comentó el rubio—. Es más, me gustaría que nos vieran, así sabrán que eres mío—expresó—, porque pude ver las miradas que te lanzaba ese tonto, las risas y todo.

—¿De qué hablas?—espetó confuso.

—¡Por dios!—exclamó algo frustrado—. Ese idiota quería algo contigo, estoy seguro—comentó furioso.

—Espera...—detuvo el de luceros olivas—. ¿Estas celoso?

El rubio sólo desvío la mirada hasta el punto más recóndito del estudio, no podía negarlo jamás, ¡al diablo!, no le importaba que Bertholdt supiera, es más, él mismo se delató actuando así de extraño.

—Sí—aceptó sin más—. Él estaba tan cerca, creí que iba a besarte—habló entre dientes—. Y luego empezó a oler tu aroma—explicó.

Hoover le tomó con suavidad de las mejillas—. Cariño, las risas y miradas sólo son para la cámara—dijo antes de dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de Braun.

—¿Y qué hay del hecho de que te esté oliendo?—inquirió.

—Es por que el aroma de manzanilla le recordaba a su novia...

Lentamente, el moreno rodeó la anatomía del su pareja, inició a repartir besitos por el rostro de de Reiner, quien sólo se conformaba con acariciar la cintura del ojiverde. Rápidamente el de luceros mieles se apartó dejando a Bertholdt un tanto confundido. El rubio se dirigió al recibidor del estudio, volteó el letrero de que indicaban que el local estaba abierto, cerró las persianas de la puerta y ventanas.

—¿Qué haces?—cuestionó el fotógrafo mientras se hacía llegar.

—No quiero que nadie más te mire como yo lo hago—contestó ojeando a su alrededor—. Quiero que tus risas, tus besos y tus cariños sean sólo para mí—entonces le tomó en brazos y se dejó caer junto a él en el sofá—. Te amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderte—reveló—, si eso sucede creo que no podría soportarlo...

—No sucederá—tranquilizó el más alto—. Yo estaré aquí sólo para ti.

—Gracias...

Sólo eso se necesitaba, palabras sinceras para demostrar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Y sobretodo habían tres reglas importantes a seguir; la primera, no ocultar nada; la segunda, saber escuchar las inquietudes; y la ultima, pero por ningún motivo menos importante, amar como el primer día.

Y hora ellos estaban tirados en el gran sofá amarillo, Reiner jugando con sus dedos, como si su mano fuera una pequeña personita que caminaba sobre la espalda del moreno. Hoover recostado sobre el pecho de su amando, le encantaba oír los latidos de su corazón, era arrullador y reconfortante, era hermoso saber que ahí había un espacio para él.

—¿Cómo es que puedes levantarme, y llevarme en tu hombro tan fácilmente?—cuestionó Bertholdt apartándose un tanto para poder ver aquellos orbes ambarinos.

—Pues...—y se detuvo a pensar el porqué—. Por muchos años jugué rugby. Desde la secundaria hasta la universidad.

—Increíble—murmuró—, debiste ser muy popular...

—Sí—comentó.

—Genial...—dijo escuetamente, se acurrucó más enel pecho del fornido... ¿Estaba celoso?— Desearía poder ver como eras antes.

—Sería vergonzoso que vieras a mi yo de dieciséis años—habló un tanto jovial—, sobretodo porque parecía un gorila...

—Pero estoy seguro de que eras el gorila más hermoso del mudo—respondió dejando pequeños besitos en el cuello del rubio.

* * *

Se había prometido a si mismo no enojarse, pero le era imposible no hacerlo, Reiner sentía celos hasta de las piedras que se cruzaban en el camino de Bertholdt. Se preguntaba constantemente cómo lidiar con aquello que se alojaba en su pecho.

La boda era más que un hecho, así que por ese lado no había nada de que preocuparse.

Sabía que cada mañana al despertar podía ver aquellos luceros olivas frente a él, sabía que todos aquellos suspiros que oía cada noche eran reales, sabía que aquel moreno era sólo suyo, su amor, su vida...

Entonces, ¿por qué temer? ¿Por qué creer que alguien pueda llegar y llevárselo como si nada?

_**Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así.**_

Inconscientemente recordó las palabras dichas por su madre, y por alguna razón su miedo se intensificó aún más, temía que aquella dama cometiera una locura. 

_ **Reiner merece algo mejor, y no andar revolcándose con un cualquiera. ** _

Pero, no hay nada mejor que Bertholdt, no existe aún algo que supere la belleza y sencillez de aquel ser. Por lo menos ante los ojos de Braun así era. Y por más raro que parezca, se quedó meditando allí sentado en su oficina. Sus vacaciones habían terminado en un santiamén, realmente lo extrañaba. 

Todo aquel agobio quedó maniatado cuando una brillante idea cruzó su mente, ¡_eureka_! Entró en el navegador de su computadora, buscó y rebuscó entre tantos sitios, no podía decidirse entre miles de opciones. Quería las que las invitaciones a su boda fueran lindas y por supuesto que a su prometido le gustaran. Así que decidió contactar a su amado vía telefónica. Marcó aquel número que sabía de memoria, esperó el timbre, uno, dos y... 

—_Mondlicht foto estudio—_y la voz más linda se dejó oír—. ¿_En qué puedo ayudarle?—_sonaba más sensual y profunda que en persona. 

_—_Sí, quisiera hablar con el fotógrafo más hermoso de todo el mundo—pidió con un deje de coquetería el de ojos mieles. 

Esos chistes no podían se obra de nadie más que...—_Reiner—_y el moreno le reconoció al instante—. _¿Qué sucede, cariño?_

—Todo está bien dulzura, no te preocupes—tranquilizó—. Estaba viendo unos hermosos diseños para las invitaciones de nuestra boda—y vaya que se sintió bien decirlo—, te los enviaré por coreo para que elijas el que más te guste. 

—_Vale, pero sería mejor que lo hiciéramos juntos—_acepto—. «_Hoover, estamos listos»—_se dejó oír a la distancia, era la voz de otra persona... 

—¿Q-quién está ahí?—espetó apretando la mandíbula—. ¿Quién es ese idiota, y por qué dijo que estaba listo? ¿Listo para que?— estaba a punto de ir allá, y darle una paliza a sea quien sea que le esté coqueteando a su prometido. 

—_Es Zeke—_respondió el moreno entre risas—. _«Tenemos frío»—_dijo el hombre de gafas. 

—¿Por qué diablos tiene frío...? 

—_P-porque está d-desnudo...—_comentó avergonzado, sí, porque precisamente Jaeger y su pareja iban a posar de esa manera. Justo como _John Lennon _y _Yoko Ono. _

—¡Que asco!—bufó llevándose una mano al estómago—. Sólo no veas su peludo trasero, por favor. 

—_¿Cómo sabes que su.... ugh olvídalo —_y al final terminó con el rostro tintado de grana.

—¿Entonces te veré en la noche, cielo?—cambió de tema para olvidar aquella fea imagen mental. 

—_Dalo por hecho—_y sin duda alguna, esa era la mejor parte del día; el final del día. Por que sabía que estaría en los brazos de su amado, simplemente lo compensaba todo. 

Así que decidió no prestarle atención a las nalgas de Zeke, ni a las del chico pelinegro a su lado y concentrarse en terminar su trabajo. Si que era vergonzoso que aquella pareja quisiera recrear las tomas de aquellos ídolos _hippies. _

Jaeger con sus excéntricas gafas circulares y pelo enmarañado, tenía ese aire peculiar a _Lennon. _Mientras que Ackerman_, _de complexión delgada y rasgos casi asiáticos, daba cierta impresión a _Yoko__. _

Cuándo al fin pudieron terminar, el trío se dispuso a conversar de banalidades, principalmente, y de uno que otro tema personal. 

—Él intentó cortarme los dedos de la mano—señaló Zeke. 

—Tsk—Levi dio un leve chasquido con la lengua—. Me ibas a tocar con las manos sucias...—dijo sin más cruzandose de brazos. Y al parecer aquel hombre de baja estatura tenía una obsesión por la limpieza. 

Mientras la conversación se hacía más amena, el rubio sería sacando más y más temas a colación, siempre tenía un comentario gracioso, o una gran anécdota para contar, por su parte el de ojos grisáceos no era de muchas palabras.

—Aquí ente nosotros...—dijo el de gafas aprovechando que su chico se había ido al baño, su actitud cambió de chistoso a chismoso—. Reiner es un pervertido. 

La cara de sorpresa de Bertholdt fue todo un poema, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par producto de la impresión, siempre tuvo la imagen de Braun como un hombre tierno, pero como un pervertido, ¡jamás!—¿D-de qué hablas?—espetó un poco nervioso. 

—Sólo te digo eso, así que reflexiona... 

¿Reflexionar acerca de qué? 

—Uhm...—el moreno sonó pensativo—. ¿Algo así como un fetiche?—inquirió jugando con sus dedos. 

—Veo que eres un chico listo—dijo con algo de sarcasmo disfrazado de elogio—. Recuerdo que un día se embriagó tanto que terminó por revelarme algo muy vergonzoso—y a todo eso, Hoover estaba más que atento a los relatos de Jaeger—, creo que él ni siquiera lo recuerda. 

—Ve al grano, por favor—¿acaso estaba ansioso?

—Bien, bien—soltó cansado—, él ama los _ligueros_, o por lo menos eso me dio a entender... 

¿En serio? 

—O-okay—asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada a cualquier lugar—. L-lo tomaré en cuenta...

—Eso espero, y también felicidades por tu compromiso—despidió antes de tomar la mano de su amado y salir del local. 

Bertholdt quedó en el estudio pensando en tantas cosas, su mente era un remolino de ideas, con todo lo de la boda, y ahora con tal revelación, su cabeza metafóricamente iba a explotar. 

Dio un largo suspiro antes de tumbarse en el sillón, se cruzó de piernas mientras ojeaba su celular, deslizó sus dedos a través de la pantalla; había entrado en un sitio bastante peculiar y algo poco masculino, sus mejillas se encendieron increíblemente, miró nuevamente sus piernas.

—Debo estar loco...—dijo sin más antes de ordenar uno de aquellos raros artículos.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer  
Mondlicht, significa luz de luna


	20. Primavera

* * *

Reiner amaba la primavera, era para éllamejor época del año, le encantaba la manera en que las flores nacen nuevamente; según él era como un nuevo comienzo después del invierno, otra de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo era aquel moreno, y es que era increíble como aquellos ojos verdes tenían el poder de hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas. Porque las rosas eran más rojas y hermosas en esa época del año. 

Cada día al despertar abrazándolo simplemente se sentía dichoso, la parte favorita de sus mañanas era tener a Bertholdt sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, mientras este le daba amorosamente de comer, aquello se había vuelto otra hermosa costumbre. Braun no se cansaba de rozar con sus dedos aquellos muslos perfectos a la vez que le robaba pequeños besos entre bocados.

—Y pensar que sólo faltan dos semanas—dijo el rubio tomando de las caderas a su amado.

—Estoy tan nervioso...—comentó el de luceros olivaceos dejando el plato sobre la bandeja que estaba en el edredón. 

Habían entregado ya todas las tarjetas, algunas en persona mientras que otras fueron trabajo del cartero, realmente la ceremonia sería algo muy íntimo, sólo entre familiares y amigos; nada ostentoso. Tenian planeado algo bohemio pero sobrio, sólo querían anunciarle al mundo su amor. En cuanto Zeke se enteró de que Reiner, su amigo y colega iba a casarse simplemente se sintió muy orgulloso, aunque ese fuese el segundo intento sabía que era el último y definitivo, pero aquella alegría quedó ensombrecida al enterarse que no habría fiesta... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Así que decidió organizar la mejor y más grande fiesta que su dinero podía pagar, obviamente Braun se negó rotundamente, pero Jaeger le convenció de que lo tomara como un presente de bodas. 

Y ahora sus ojos mieles llevaban días sin ver a su amado, según decía Marcel, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda... ¡Demonios! Lo extrañaba de una manera sobrenatural, anhelaba tener aquella figura sutil entre sus brazos cada mañana. Bertholdt estaba en casa de sus padres ahora, por ese lado no había problemas, el verdadero problema era que en cualquier momento podría correr tras él y por ende arruinar todo. Estúpidas supersticiones. 

Lo único que mantenía su mente quieta era el papeleo, y precisamente ahora estaba ordenando una torre enorme de folios de colores pasteles, uno por uno agrupando cada tipo; cuentas, pedidos, revisiones, ediciones, entre muchas cosas más. Inesperadamente, aquella línea interna trinó rompiendo el silencio de lan oficina. 

—¿Si?—dijo Reiner. 

—_Señor Braun, tiene una visita—_comentó amablemente la joven recepcionista—. _¿Le hago pasar? _

Pero él ya sabía de que venía todo el asunto, era imposible que su madre se quedara tranquila después de haber recibido aquella invitación—. Sí, hazla pasar... 

—_En seguida... _

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que Karina hiciera su aparición, ella venía con un inquietante son de paz, silenciosamente tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Por alguna razón la dama se veía acongojada, como si no hubiese dormido en días. 

—¿Por qué...?—inició por decir la rubia—. ¿Por qué en primavera? 

—No lo sé mamá—respondió el de ojos mieles rascándose la nuca—, él eligió esa fecha—reveló—. No quiero pelear por ello... 

—¿Lo hace para molestarme?—espetó ella con la mirada ida—. Quería vengarse de mi porque le grité la otra vez, ¿cierto?—comentó divagando—. Me odia, ¿no es así? 

—Él no te odia—replicó el fornido—. Sólo que no pude decile que no—habló con suma ilusión—, él estaba tan emocionado que simplemente me conmovió y acepté sin pensar. 

—¿Tú lo amas?—preguntó Karina. 

—Más que a mi propia vida—dijo sin más. 

—Supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás—refirió la de ojos mieles—, así que no me esforzaré para que cambies de opinión. 

—Madre, de verdad me gustaría que tú y papá asistieran—pidió—, ustedes son mi familia, son mis padres... 

—Sí, somos familia, pero sabes muy bien que no estamos de acuerdo con esa unión—habló mientas se cruzaba de brazos. 

—Entiendo...—murmuró con desánimo dejando caer su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Sabes...—susurró la dama—. Gabi estaba muy emocionada por conocer a tu esposa—y rió al recodar a aquella infante traviesa.

—Ella puede conocer a Bertholdt—propuso—, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien, él es muy dulce. 

—¿Ves lo que sucede?—inquirió Karina—. No puedes ver ningún sólo defecto en él—regañó. 

—Es porque estoy enamorado...

* * *

Llevaba alrededor de una hora y diez trajes formales, no sabía cuál elegir; unos eran muy ostentosos, pero otros eran muy sencillos. Cada vez que salía del probador sus padres le llenaban de elogios, pero al verse en el espejo se sentía insuficiente, pensaba que Reiner tendría un atuendo increíble, asi que él también quería estar a la altura.

Marcel había vuelto cargado de más trajes, iba acompañado de una amable señora trabajadora del local.

—Espero que sean suficientes...—bromeó el castaño oscuro.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo?— cuestionó la dama—. Y así elijes tú mismo. 

—Seguro—dijo Bertholdt. 

Entonces la señora le guió a través de una misteriosa puerta, una vez allí, una infinidad de trajes llenaban sus pupilas con una gama de estilos y colores, pero dentro de todo ese ropero había algo en particular que resaltó entre el tumulto. Era bellísimo y sobretodo elegante, se dirigió lentamente hasta el perchero, tomó la manga para leer la etiqueta. ¡Genial! Podía pagarlo.

—El blanco es todo un clásico—comentó ella—. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Él sólo asintió y entró en el vestidor con las prenda en manos, deslizó cada pieza por su cuerpo hasta quedar perfectamente ataviado, levantó la mirada para observar su reflejo en el enorme cristal adherido a la pared, sintió cierta calidez en su pecho; ése era el indicado...

Salió de aquella cabina ganándose la mirada de los presentes era etéreo, parecía tener alas, sin duda era un tipo de ser andrógino, algo que reunía lo mejor de ambos lados; belleza y delicadeza, fortaleza e inteligencia; todo en un solo paquete, un hermoso paquete.

Sin pensalo dos veces, Galliard explotó al máximo sus habilidades como fotógrafo, y sin que el moreno pudiera notarlo le sacó una foto con su celular. Rápidamente Marcel se la envío a Reiner.

_ **"** _ _ **Hey Braun, mira a tu novio"** _

_ **"Marcel, es hermoso" ** _

Respondió el rubio, amplió la imagen con sus dedos y dejó un beso en la pantalla. 

_ **"** _ _ **No seas dramático"** _

El castaño le conocía a la perfección, sabía que Reiner era todo un llorón. 

_ **"** _ _ **¿Dónde están?" ** _

Preguntó para precisamente salir inmediatamente hasta allá, y llenar a Bertholdt de besos. 

_ **"Es un secreto..."** _

Respondió poniéndole fin a la conversación. 

_ **"Marcel no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento" ** _

* * *

_ **Días después... ** _

Realmente extrañaba a Reiner, mientras se alistaba para ir al altar pensaba en tantas cosas, quería que todo fuese perfecto. 

—Recuerda amor—dijo una mujer de cabellos azabaches—, algo viejo—indicó mientras le entregaba unos viejos calcetines a cuadros—, algo nuevo—y está vez le dio un hermoso reloj que ella le había comprado como presente de bodas—, algo prestado—prosigo dejando en sus manos un pañuelo que era de su esposo—, y algo azúl—finalizó por colocarle unos gemelos con una hermosa piedra color zafiro—. Estás listo mi cielo. 

—Mamá, tengo miedo—reveló el de ojos verdes mientras doblaba el pañuelo para meterlo en su bolsillo—. Tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño.

—Todo saldrá bien—tranquilizó la dama mientras se acercaba para acariciar la espalda de su hijo—. Además estás precioso mi niño—halagó.

—Gracias—murmuró sin más mientras sonreía nervioso.

Bertholdt se removió en su sitio mientras sentía un severo escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Sólo se imaginaba lo apuesto que debe lucir Reiner, no podía esperar para verlo.

El llamado en la puerta le hizo escapar de aquel mundo surreal que era su imaginación, iba dispuesto a atender cuando con un simple gesto su madre le detuvo.

—_Estamos listos—_dijo quien estaba afuera de la habitación.

En otro lado, Braun se estaba desesperando, oir las anécdotas de Zeke realmente le ponía de los nervios. Jaeger estaba sentando en una silla mientras el fornido se miraba al espejo por enésima vez.

—Escuché la historia de un hombre que enloqueció porque su novia lo dejó plantado en el altar—comentó mientras limpiaba sus gafas—. Al final no pudo superarlo y se suicidó.

—Podrías callarte, por favor. Me pones nervioso —pidió el de ojos ambarinos. Se arregló una vez más el cuello de su camisa—. ¿Cómo me veo?

El rubio enmarañado se rasco la barba pensativo—. Sólo asegúrate de que él acepte rápidamente—comentó—, así no le darás tiempo para notar lo feo que eres.

—Muy gracioso, Zeke—bufó con fastidio.

—Era broma, amigo—habló jovial mirando la hora en su reloj de pulso—. ¡AAAAAHHH!—gritó.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—cuestionó Reiner.

—Se nos hace tarde...

El jardín en donde se llevará a cabo la boca era simplemente espléndido, las flores muchos colores adornaban con gracia y belleza cada rincón, las decoraciones rústicas y bohemias le daban aquel aire campestre único. En la parte trasera había un increíble lago de aguas verdes, en donde los patos andaban sin cesar. Los familiares de ambos novios tomaron asiento respectivamente a cada lado de aquella enorme alfombra.

El primero en entrar fue Reiner, iba junto a Zeke; su padrino de bodas ambos luciendo galantes y con gallardía. Caminaron a través del pasillo recibiendo la mirada atenta del público, el de ojos mieles paseó su mirada ambarina por sobre la multitud, pero aquellas dos sillas que había reservado no estaban ocupadas; ellos simplemente no vinieron. Sintió su corazón estrujarse contra su pecho, estaba tan desanimado.

Las miradas de los presentes voltearon para mirar a Bertholdt, venía del brazo con su madre, el moreno lucía un traje tuxedo blanco en contraste con la canela de su tez, por su parte la dama con lágrimas en sus ojos estaba dispuesta a entregar a su hijo.

A todo esto la mente de Braun estaba viajando muy lejos, un codazo en la cosilla por parte de Zeke le hizo volvera la realidad, levantó la mirada para toparse con lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, era él, tan etéreo y perfecto que simplemente no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Se dice que si los novios lloran antes de casarse, significa que no tendrán que llorar durante el tiempo que dure su union; hasta la muerte. No tendrían que llorar nunca más.

El ministro dio inicio a la ceremonia con unas breves palabras—. _Si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre—_y ante aquel monólogo, Zeke quiso hacerse el gracioso, sólo para ver la cara de idiota que podía el fornido, pero aquel intento fue frustrado por Levi quien le regaló una mirada filosa. ¡Atrás impulso de idiotez!

Los enamorados intercambiaron votos, demostrando sus promesas futuras de acompañarse en todo momento, aún en los altibajos de cada relación. Era como un pacto y sus almas eran el objeto de canje.

Se despojaron de los anillos de compromiso para dar paso a aquellos aros matrimoniales. Reiner inició por por tomar con torpeza el anillo que Zeke le estaba entregando, se giró para deslizarlo por el dedo anular de su amado, por último le dejó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano. Luego Bertholdt hizo lo mismo, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran inoportunas de sus luceros olivas, ante aquello sucedido, el rubio no dudó en secar aquellas gotas de agua salada.

Y fue un sí, ambos decidieron sellar aquel pacto con un casto beso, el de ojos mieles tomó la cintura de su esposo y lo atrajo hacia él, le besó suavemente los labios mientras los invitados les regalaban sus aplausos, silbidos y vítores.

—Ahora si no te dejaré ir—murmuró Braun.

—Y yo no pienso escapar—respondió el moreno contra sus labios.

La salida de los novios fue acompañada de vítores, gritos, lágrimas y aplausos, ambos tomados de la mano cruzaron el pasillo adornado de rosas.

Una pequeña chiquilla se abrió paso entre la multitud—. ¡Primo, primo!—gritaba sin cesar mientras corría hacia el antes mencionado.

—¿Gabi?—cuestionó el de ojos mieles abriendo aquellos fanales de par en par. ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado esa niña hasta aquí? Rápidamente la levantó en brazos.

—¡Rei!—exclamó abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Gabi, te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial—murmuró mientras señalaba a quien estaba a su lado—. Él es Bertholdt Hoover.

—Hola princesa—el de ojos verdes le saludó con un gesto.

—Hola, yo soy Gabi Braun—se presentó.

Y a pesar de ser una niña era muy madura e inteligente, extendió su manito para completar el saludo.

—Un gusto—comentó el moreno.

—Tía Karina y Tío Otto están por allá—señaló con inocencia.

Y al final ellos sí estaban ahí....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	21. Flitterwochen

* * *

Iban de mesa en mesa agradeciendo lapresencia de sus invitados, Bertholdt iba colgado del brazo de Reiner quien se sentía sumamente orgulloso de presumir a su bello esposo. Al fin podía decir que era todo suyo; su amante, su amigo, su confidente; su vida entera.

Caminaron a través del salón recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos y familiares, Braun era como un niño; feliz y sin preocupaciones.

_—Uno, dos, tres—_habló el padrino a través del micrófono—. _¿Está encendido? ¿Me escuchan allá atrás? _

Y ante aquél anuncio el de ojos mieles se dio una palmada en la frente alarmando a su pareja—. ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el moreno.

—Zeke—señaló temiendo que aquel hombre excéntrico les avergonzara en público.

—_Hoy es un día especial—_comentó—, _nuestros chicos están juntos y espero que sean felices. Oficialmente son una pareja—_dijo con sinceridad—. _Por eso deben tener su primer baile como esposos... _

Oh, sí. Los reflectores se movieron entre la multitud hasta enfocar a aquel par de tortolitos, las luces de colores les iluminaron, lentamente el de ojos verdes extendió su mano hacia su esposo—. ¿Bailas?

Entonces el instrumental esparció sus notas, los novios caminaron hasta el centro de la pista donde eran observados por todos los presentes.

_When the night has come_   
_And the land is dark_   
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

Lentamente las manos de Bertholdt se deslizaron por el cuello de Reiner quien le tomó de la cintura. Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo ajeno. 

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Unieron sus frentes al danzar, sus anillos brillaban entre las luces, vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio, observando aquellos ojos verdes que eran su perdición. 

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_   
_Oh stand by me, stand by me_

Sus lágrimas caían sin tregua, su labio inferior temblaba, lloraba, pero no de tristeza. Sintió como una tibia mano secaba aquellas gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos mieles; era su amado que le recordaba que todo esto era real. 

_If the sky that we look upon_   
_Should tumble and fall_   
_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea_

Porque aquella melodia lo decía todo, Bertholdt solo susurraba miles de _"te amo"_ contra los labios de Reiner y quien solo respondía _"yo te amo aún más_". Simplemente parecía ser infinito. 

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_   
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_   
_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

Y estar juntos por siempre fue la promesa que se hicieron, aún cuando todo se derrumbe a pedazos a su alrededor. Realmente en aquella pista de baile sólo parecían estar ellos dos, parecía que el mundo y el tiempo se hubiesen detenido, parecía que todas las personas del mundo hubiesen desaparecido por un simple chasquido. Sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más. 

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_   
_Oh, stand now by me, stand by me, stand by me_   
_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_   
_Oh stand by me, won't you stand by_

Sabían que nada más importaba ya... 

* * *

Las mejillas de Hoover estaban arreboladas, iban de camino a un hotel, tenían una habitación reservada con anticipación, los padres del fotógrafo se habían encargado de dejar las maletas con ropa. La fiesta había terminado, los invitados se retiraron y ellos iban a bordo de un vehículo rentado. 

—Desde que hablaste con Zeke has estado extraño—dijo Reiner mientras veía hacia al frente—. Puedo saber que te dijo. 

—No fue nada...—respondió sin más. Y Braun decidió creerle, porque verdaderamente él también estaba nervioso sin razón aparente. 

Moría de las ganas de robarle besos o de simplemente aparcar el auto y tomarle en el asiento trasero. 

Por su parte Bertholdt se sentía algo ansioso, la sorpresa que tenía preparada era bastante vergonzosa... 

Al llegar a su destino, ambos bajaron del vehículo, entre juegos, cosquillas y cálidos abrazos; pasaron a través del lobby del hotel. Tomaron el ascensor el cual se convirtió en una gran cabina de besos, pero no cualquier tipo de besos, sino unos cargados de pasión y deseo, Reiner tenía a su amado acorralado contra una de las paredes de dicha caja metálica, le devoraba la boca con pasión y desenfreno, pasaba su lengua con descaro por aquellos rosados labios. En cuanto la campanilla sonó anunciando que habían llegado, se separaron un tanto mareados. 

El fornido haciendo alarde de su cuerpo, levantó en brazos al moreno, le llevó a cuestas a través del pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de su suite matrimonial. Hoover sacó una tarjetilla electrónica del bolsillo interno de su saco, la acercó al mecanismo de bloqueo y abrió la puerta. 

—Berthy, cariño—murmuró el de ojos mieles—. Dame un pellizco. 

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó el pelinegro. 

—Quiero saber si esto es real o simplemente un sueño. 

Entonces el fotógrafo le pellizcó las mejillas suavemente—. Es real cielo...—murmuró el de luceros olivas. 

Rápidamente el rubio cerró la puerta con la cadera, aún llevaba a su esposo en brazos, de hecho, le encantaba hacerlo. 

Anduvo un par de paso hasta depositar a su amado con suma delicadeza sobre la cama. Lentamente se arrastró sobre él para comerle los labios, eran tan dulces y deliciosos, suaves como pétalos de rosas, devoró cada rincón de aquella boca oyendo pequeños jadeo, Bertholdt se aferraba a su espalda mientras seguía el ritmo que su lengua había impuesto—. Mph~—se dejó oír casi al unísono en el momento que se separaron. 

—Reiner~ mnh—murmuró Hoover mientras recibía besos en el cuello, ahora él estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su esposo—. E-espera—le detuvo. 

—¿Hice algo mal?—cuestionó el publicista un tanto consternado. 

—Todo está bien cariño—tranquilizó acariciandole el rostro—, sólo que no te he dado tu regalo de bodas—habló con las mejillas encendidas. Aún llevaban puestas aquellas ropas de gala, sólo se habían despojado de sus zapatos y sacos—. Cierra los ojos, por favor. No los abras hasta que yo lo diga—pidió. 

—Te comportas muy misterioso— dijo mientras le impedía apartarse—. Sea lo que sea me encantará—comentó jovial para luego dejarle un beso en la nariz y cerrar sus ojos. 

—No se vale espiar—indicó alejándose. Con sigilo se movió por la habitación, dirigió sus pasos hacia las maletas que estaban a un costado del la cama. 

—_Liebe, bist du da?—_cuestionó un tanto nervioso. 

—_Ja—_respondió sin más. Lentamente abrió el cierre del equipaje de Reiner, sabía que aquel rubio había empacado una camisa, rebuscaba entre las prendas hasta lograr hallarla. Raudamente se despojó de sus propias prendas, incluyendo también sus pantalones y calcetines, sus piernas se veían engalanadas por un par de medias semi transparentes que llegaban hasta la altura de sus muslos, sujetas con pequeños tirantes a un extraño artefacto en su cintura, todo eso junto aúna banda elástica rodeando su pierna; llevaba todo eso bajo aquel traje formal. Sí, estaba usando un liguero, se colocó la camisa de su esposo con el botón central abrochado.

Se acercó hasta la cama en donde Reiner le esperaba pacientemente, subió a esta y gateó hasta el centro para entonces quedar de rodillas.

—Ya puedes mirar—indicó.

Lentamente abrió sus orbes mieles y quedó maravillado al instante, parpadeaba constantemente tratando de asimilar la situación, ¿Bertholdt estaba....?

—Cielo, tú...—susurró con sus luceros brillantes, sintió la boca seca, pasó saliva con dificultad—, tú ¿hiciste esto por mí?

—Sí—reveló jugando con la liga que rodeaba su muslo.

—No sabes cuanto me lo voy a disfrutar...—comentó acercándose, le tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo—. Solo tengo una pregunta—agregó—. ¿Cuándo te pusiste todo esto?

—Lo traía puesto desde antes—confirmó bajando el rostro totalmente avergonzado.

Reiner sintió un fuerte tirón en la entrepierna, sólo de imaginar que su esposo llevaba lencería femenina durante la ceremonia. Siguió acariciando con sus manos aquella figura, pasando por la cintura, se detuvo un momento para jugar con las tiras de la prenda, le gustaba estirar las ligas para luego soltarlas suavemente, sus manos bajaron por las caderas dejando un apretón que de seguro de dejaría marcado.

—Recuestate, por favor—pidió el rubio y fue acatado. Suavemente se posicionó entre las piernas de Bertholdt, deslizó sus dedos hábilmente por las piernas morenas de su amado, acercó su nariz a la que lucía aquella banda elástica, sin dudarlo la tomó entre sus dientes y la deslizó suavemente por el muslo del pelinegro, su nariz rozaba con aquella tersa piel, su barba apenas áspera le hacia cosquillas. Levantó la cabeza aún con el objeto en sus fauces, lo tomó con su mano y lo lanzó muy lejos. Comenzó a repartir besos y mordidas por aquellos deliciosos muslos.

Esa fue la acción más sexy que sus verdes luceros habían visto, él sólo se limitaba a morder sus dedos con lujuria. Aquellos rumores de que Braun era un pervertido se hacían cada vez más evidentes.

Poco a poco, el de ojos mieles se iba despojando de su ropa, y ahora solo vestía un ajustado bóxer color azul oscuro, nuevamente tenía a Hoover sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, le despojó de la camisa mientras tocaba a placer aquel cuerpo perfecto, el rubio le comían la boca con devoción, la presión en sus entrepiernas se hacía muy notoria y dolorosa. Los besos se esta vez desplazaron al cuello del publicista, y ahí se mantuvo el moreno haciendo sus labios danzar sobre aquella piel blanca.

Suavemente Reiner invirtió la posición, dejando esta vez a Bertholdt bajo él, se encargó de desatar las tiras del liguero una a una, veía como colgaban de la cintura de su amado; era hermoso. Por su parte el moreno tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte carmín, color que se extendía también hasta sus orejas y parte del pecho.

Con delicadeza, el de ojos mieles enredó sus dedos en el borde de la ropa interior del pelinegro, sin quitarle la mirada a su amado, la deslizó con lentitud hasta deshacerse de ella, la vista era maravillosa; Hoover acostado en la cama, con las mejillas encendidas de carmín, con su erección campante rebotando contra su vientre; y que decir de aquella medias tan sensuales, realmente el rubio estaba en su límite.

El moreno decidió que lo mejor sería prepararse, así que se llevó los dedos a la boca, mientras lamía y lamía hasta dejarlos completamente embadurnados de su tibia saliva. Con suavidad palpó su propia entrada, deslizó su índice soltando un suave gemido.

—Mnh~—lloriqueó mientras seguía estimulando su ser, está vez con dos dedos simulando tijeras y mini estocadas.

Los orbes ambarinos de Braun se deleitaban con aquella imagen, su presión restaba a punto de reventar producto de la emoción del momento.

—E-estoy... mnh~ listo— indicó sacando sus ápices de su entrada. Y ante aquello el rubio se lanzó como un tigre atrapando a su presa, se arrancó la ropa interior de un tirón, su erección saltó entre sus piernas, estaba humedecida por el líquido pre-seminal, cuyas gotas se deslizaban por el tronco del su falo.

Se posicionó nuevamente entre las piernas de Bertholdt, con suavidad le tomó por los tobillos y los colocó sobre sus hombros, agarro su miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el muslo más cercano. Lentamente se abrió paso a través de aquel nudo de músculos, introdujo su humanidad disfrutando la calidez y humedad de cuerpo ajeno, por su parte Hoover dejó escapar gemido ahogado. Braun se mantuvo quieto observando hacia abajo.

—Cielo...—le llamó el de ojos verdes—, puedes moverte—indicó.

—E-espera—comentó con la voz rota—, q-quiero estar u-un rato más a-así.

—¿Estas llorando?—cuestionó. Suavemente le tomó de la barbilla para comprobarlo; vio como se deslizaban las lágrimas, llegaban a ser gotas de lluvia que caían de sus orbes mieles.

—Lo siento, es que jamás creí que volveríamos a estar de esta manera—habló entre sollozos.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti...—propuso el pelinegro. El ojimiel sólo asintió entre lágrimas. Entonces Reiner salió del interior de su amado y se dejó caer de espaldas en el edredón.

Bertholdt se movió con maestría y se posicionó sobre las caderas del rubio, tomó con una mano aquella hombría mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado, alineó aquel falo con su húmeda entrada, y lentamente se dejó caer.

—Aanh~—gimió al sentirse totalmente lleno. Inició un vaivén a manera de cabalgata, movía sus caderas de una manera espléndida, Braun se sentía morir al sentir como el interior de su esposo le apretaba, rápidamente se incorporó dejando a su amado bajo él.

Sin pensalo dos veces el de ojos mieles se hundió en aquella anatomía, movía su pelvis en un ritmo consistente estimulado aquel punto que a su pareja hacía lloriquear de placer. Las estocadas eras fuertes y consistentes, llenando con amor aquel estrecho y húmedo agujero.

—Ngh~ t-te amo... mnh~ Bertholdt—repetía sin cesar mientras sus lágrimas caían. Seguía dando arremetidas contra aquel punto dulce observando como su amado arqueaba la espalda para recibirle gustoso. Dejaba incontables besos en las piernas que descansaban sobre sus hombros, intercalando entre una y otra, acariciaba por sobre las medias desde los muslos hasta los pies

Por su parte el de ojos verdes se aferraba a las sábanas, gemía descontrolado apretando su interior para sentir mejor a su esposo—. R-Reiner~ ngh... aaah~ n-no llores c-cariño—comentó limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que brotaban de aquellos orbes mieles.

Para él era una maravilla la manera en que volvían a ser uno, después de tanto tiempo de no haber probado aquella piel morena le era imposible no llorar de alegría; y es que era tan perfecto, sobretodo oír la forma en que mencionaba su nombre, simplemente le hacía perder el control. Se deleitaba con el sonido de sus pieles al chocar, los jadeos eran música para sus oídos, y que decir de aquellos dulces labios que le encantaba devorar mientras se movía más y más rápido.

—Aaanh~ Rei-ner—susurraba repetidamente mientras se sentía llegar al cielo, sintió su interior contraerse y una corriente le atravesó el cuerpo entero.

El rubio también experimentó aquella sensación de morir con los ojos abiertos, su hombría se vio estrujada de manera deliciosa entre aquellas paredes—. Mmph..... Ngh~ Berthy...—murmuró antes de dejar plantada su semilla.

Otra vez eran sólo ellos dos, la tormenta ya había pasado dejando a su paso sólo calma. Y cuando las flores cayeron y el suelo se llenó de aquellos cadáveres coloridos, parecía que era el fin, pero los retoños siempre florecen en primavera sin importar cuán crudo haya sido el invierno.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola. Aquí Linker, espero que hayan disfrutando este capítulo final. Agradezco su apoyo de todo corazón.   
Disculpen si hay una que otra falla ortográfica.
> 
> "Flitterwochen" significa: "Luna de Miel"
> 
> "Liebe, bist du da?" significa: "¿Amor, estás ahí?
> 
> " Ja" significa: "Sí"
> 
> Nos leemos en el epílogo...


	22. Epílogo

* * *

_ **Grabando... ** _

_—¿La luz roja significa que está grabando?—cuestionó para si mismo un hombre de ojos mieles, mantenía en sus manos una cámara de video—. Supongo que sí—se auto respondió._

_—Hoy es un día muy especial—empezó hablando en susurros—, porque papi está alimentado a la pequeña Rebecca —dijo enfocando aquella bella escena; Bertholdt con su pequeña hija en brazos._

_Y es que después de algunos meses de casados, el fotógrafo se había sometido a numerosos tratamientos genéticos; gracias a los doctores pudieron extraer algo de esperma útil para una inseminación artificial en un vientre de alquiler. Su semilla y la de Braun fueron plantadas... _

_Después de nueve meses de angustias e incertidumbres nació Rebecca, una hermosa nena, de ojos mieles y cabellos azabaches, era idéntica a Reiner, Hoover no se atrevía a tocarla por nada del mundo, y es que ante sus ojos se veía tan indefensa y delicada que simplemente no quería hacerle daño o provocarle llorar; porque cada vez que que aquella bebita lloraba él también lo hacía, también temía que ella lo rechazara, pero la amaba demasiado; como si fuera sangre de su sangre._

_—Rebecca, papá te ama—repetía el moreno—; papi te ama mucho, mucho, mucho—continuó mientras la pequeña bebía leche de un biberón. _

_Cuando ella terminó su delicioso almuerzo, lentamente el de ojos verdes la recostó contra su pecho, la niña se acurrucó buscando el calor de su papá, con toda la delicadeza del mundo inicio a darle palmaditas en la espalda, oyó como se deshacía de aquellos molestos gases. Nuevamente la cargó entre sus brazos y la miró, con sus ojitos de ámbar, cabellos oscuros como la noche; era hermosa. _

_—¿Aún sigues grabando?—preguntó Bertholdt. _

_—Sí—confirmó Braun—, No quiero perderme ningún detalle. Es la película de nuestra nueva vida. _

_—Ella me quiere—dijo con ilusión el de ojos verdes—. Mira, está agarrando mi nariz—comentó jovial dejando que Rebecca le tomara por juguete. _

_—¡Esto es hermoso!—exclamó Reiner a los cuatro vientos. _

_—¡WAAAH WAAHH BUUH! —lloriqueó la pequeña. _

_—Reiner, la asustaste—regañó el moreno. Y al final no fue él quien hizo llorar a la niña, en cierto punto se sintió aliviado, pero sus fanales se inundaron de inmediato—. Shhh, beruhige meine Liebe, Papa ist hier—habló mientras le mecía suavemente de lado a lado. Y como por arte de magia Rebecca se tranquilizó. _

_Ante aquello, el de ojos mieles dejó la cámara sobre la mesa de centro y salió corriendo hacia el sofá—. Lo siento—murmuró. Su esposo le acarició el rostro y con una mirada conciliadora le dijo que todo estaba bien._

_Hoover colocó a la pequeña en su silla para bebés, aseguró las correas para que no se cayera, la niña jugaba entretenida con el móvil de gatitos que colgaba sobre ella. _

_Lentamente Reiner se inclinó, con sumo cariño empezó a robarle besos a Bertholdt, unió sus labios de una manera hermosa, saboreando aquella dulzura infinita, el rubio le atrapó bajo su cuerpo mientras seguía estampado sus belfos por todos lados—. La cámara sigue encendida..—dijo entre risas el de ojos verdes. _

_—Ups..., lo siento Rebecca, pero esto es sólo para adultos—comentó apagando el artefacto que les filmaba. _

_ **Fin de la transmisión...** _

* * *


End file.
